


The Family Way

by leannmanderson



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Because Talia will destroy you, Broken Lifebonds, Don't even look at her wrong, Don't mess with the baby, F/M, Kids never wait for you to be ready for their questions, Kris is not the brightest where pregnant women are concerned, Orthallen is an ass, Scheming Companions, Secondary Lifebonds, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leannmanderson/pseuds/leannmanderson
Summary: Orthallen plays his hand too soon, attacking Talia the night of the party celebrating Elspeth being made Heir. As a result, Kris never hears the rumors. Nevertheless, his relationship with Talia over the course of the internship IS severely affected.
Relationships: Dirk/Talia (Valdemar), Kris/Talia (Valdemar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalicoJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/gifts).



What, Lord Orthallen thought, was Herald Talia doing passing by the stables so late at night? Likely her Gift was overwhelmed from the celebration for Princess Elspeth and she was seeking out her Companion. But no matter. It made for a perfect opportunity for him to be rid of her.

And so he approached her, knowing she wasn’t afraid of him. Oh, he knew she disliked him, but she wasn’t afraid. And he had an innocent enough reason. “Herald Talia, might I have a word?”

Talia turned, shifting My Lady’s case under her arm as she did so. The Herlads’ party had gone on into the wee hours. What the hell was Orthallen doing out here this early in the morning? How did he know to find her here, and what did he want? Still, as tired as she was, she remained polite. “Of course, my lord. Whatever would you wish to speak with me about?”

Orthallen came closer. “It’s only this. You see, I was having trouble sleeping, and I decided to go out for a walk, when I saw you. I realized that my nephew is going to be your mentor on your internship, and as you may know, since Kris is often in residence as a Gifts teacher, he and I have become close. I expect you and he will grow close over the course of your internship, and I thought, since you’re likely going to be as close a friend to him as Herald Dirk, perhaps I should get to know the Queen’s Own better, especially since we’ll have to work more closely after your internship and your return with a full vote in Council.”

Talia kept her face impassive. She hated that she couldn’t read the bastard. She didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him. But at least he wasn’t inclined towards violent tendencies. And perhaps letting him speak, if she guarded her own words carefully, would help her figure him out? “Of course, my lord. In truth, though, I’m actually rather tired. You see, we Heralds had our own celebration, not far from here.” She wasn’t about to tell him it was in the stables. “Do you mind if we sit on the blanket and cushions that I’ve brought to have our conversation?”

“Of course not.” Orthallen even helped to lay them down. “After all, I may be highborn, but I’m willing to be practical, especially for the comfort of a lady. And that would explain the harp. See how little we know about each other? I didn’t know you played. I love harp music. Would you play a little for me?”

“It’s My Lady. Herald Jadus taught me to play, and willed her to me. I’ve got her detuned for carrying, but I suppose I could manage one more tune out of her for the night. I didn’t know you were a fan of the harp. What else are you a fan of, besides power?” As Talia turned around to open up My Lady’s case, she was surprised to hear Orthallen laugh. She was more surprised to feel the sapphire-tipped pummel of his ceremonial dagger hit her in the temple.

Lady bright, that hurt! When had he turned violent? Her death was definitely his goal. His hands were around his throat, and she couldn’t concentrate enough to do anything, to even lower her shields enough to send out her fear. Just as she was about to black out, one of his hands moved to gather her skirt above her hips. Was he really going to do this?

Yes, yes, he was. And it was terribly painful. But now Talia’s shields were down, and she was able to concentrate enough to kick weakly at the side of the stables. She tried not to sense what Orthallen was doing, instead concentrating on the buzz of the few Heralds still in the stables, the worry and even anger coming from them that someone would dare to attack one of their own. It was a feeling that was starting to stretch up to the palace complex.

Before anyone got there, though, Orthallen pulled out. Talia made a mental note of that. If she lived to testify, she was going to say it in front of everyone that he was an embarrassingly fast draw. But would she? He was still strangling her, and now one hand was bringing his stupid ceremonial dagger down at her breast.

And then, just as fast, he was off of her. Talia lay there, crying, struggling to get her shields back up. Alberich and Skiff, she barely noticed, had a firm grip on Orthallen. Keren and Sherill were at her side, trying to help her. Dirk and Kris looked furious. In addition to his anger, Talia could also sense that Kris was feeling familial betrayal as well as fear and even some guilt, as if he was afraid she’d blame him for what is uncle had done. And Selenay…

Selenay looked as if she might well grow fangs and claws, so furious was she that her Queen’s Own had been so harmed. If Selenay had been the Fire Starter instead of Griphon, Orthallen for sure would have gone up in flames, so fierce was her gaze. “Take him in,” she said. “I’m going to call an emergency session of Council for this.” Then she turned to Talia, her gaze instantly softening. “I know you’re not okay, now, but do you think you will be? And I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you can speak at the emergency Council session? Talia?”

Talia didn’t answer Selenay at first. She was in shock, still, and all she could seem to focus on was the beginning of true dawn as the sky began to turn pink. But eventually, Selenay’s voice reached her. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if you thought you could manage to testify to the rest of the Council about this,” Selenay said.

“I…maybe? I can try…” Talia was so, so tired. It had been a long night. The early morning had worn her shields thin. She needed rejuvenation of some sort. She wasn’t sure.

“I think first she needs a long, hot soak and some food in her stomach,” Keren said. “Can you call stage 2 Truth Spell, Selenay?”

“Yes, and I intend to. I also want Myste there, since she has Truth Sense without the need for the Truth Spell, just in case.”


	2. Aftermath

Kris and Dirk sat in Kris’s rooms, splitting a bottle of wine between them. They’d had no sleep, and it didn’t look like either of them were going to get any of it any time soon. So, they might as well split a good bottle of wine over some breakfast that neither of them particularly felt like eating for any reason other than required nourishment.

Suddenly, the glass in Kris’s hand went flying across the room, smashing against the wall. “Damn it all to hell!” He sank back into his chair. “Dirk, what am I going to do? I’m supposed to spend eighteen months with her out in the field, and how is she supposed to trust me after what my uncle just did to her?”

“It doesn’t help that he probably insinuated that the two of you are closer than you really are,” Dirk said. He poked at his eggs with his fork, but he had no interest in putting them in his mouth. “The Circle might reassign her to another mentor.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a great idea or a terrible idea,” Kris said. “On one hand, she’d probably be more comfortable with someone else, especially another woman. On the other hand, we’re fellow Heralds. We need to be able to work together. She’s Queen’s Own. She needs to be able to work with everyone in the Circle.”

“But would it be wise to push it so soon, before she’s had time to heal? They may even postpone her internship because of it,” Dirk said.

“And that’s not the worst of it,” Kris continued, as if Dirk hadn’t even spoken. “There’s also the effect this will have on my family. My parents, especially my father, are going to be absolutely furious about this, and who knows how my lady aunt will react when _she_ finds out?”

Dirk stood up, anger marring his usually jovial features as he punched Kris. “Now you listen to me. You’re making an absolute ass of yourself, right now. Listen to yourself. You’re more concerned with how _your family_ will react, right now, and calling that somehow _worse_ than what Talia is going through. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go see if there’s anything I can do to help _her_ feel better.”

***

Myste was not a fan of sitting in Council. The closest she had ever come, before, was relaying information about potential spouses to Selenay, so that the later could shut them down in Council. Still, she was there with good reason, as an extra layer of ensuring the truth came out.

Not that it was difficult. Orthallen was the only witness in his own defense, and there was a wave of angry Heralds ready to stand up for Talia who, despite her youth and shyness, was holding her own under Second Stage Truth Spell as the facts spilled easily but dispassionately from her. Then…

“I’m only glad,” Talia said, “that the attack lasted such a _small_ amount of time before help arrived. If it hadn’t, I fear I might be dead.”

Was it Myste, or had Talia slipped something embarrassing about Orthallen in there? Her Gift told her that not only was Talia telling the truth, there were three layers of truth there. Oh, now she _had_ to know. _:Selenay, might I suggest not letting Talia go until after all the others are gone? She’s giving the facts, yes, but she also just slipped a triple entendre in there, and I want the backstory.:_

_:A triple entendre? Myste, are you sure?:_

_:As sure as I am that Alberich is the densest man in the world when it comes to flirtation.:_ The sense of amusement Myste was getting, now, from Selenay, was almost betrayed on the other woman’s face.

Stage Two Truth Spell on Orthallen forced him to admit what he had done and why. _That_ led to a whole new line of questioning. Eventually, though, “It’s getting late, and some of us haven’t seen our beds since we woke up yesterday morning,” Selenay said at last. “We’ll continue this line of interrogation at the next regular Council meeting. You’re all dismissed. Guards, you can take Orthallen to his cell.”

Talia, who was about to fall asleep in her seat, was wobbly as she stood, and both Selenay and Myste went to support her. They waited for the others to leave before Selenay looked to her young friend. “Talia, you little minx, what was _that_ , hmmm?”

“What d’you mean?” Talia asked, her words starting to slur together.

“We’re fellow Heralds, little sister,” Myste said. “Don’t think we didn’t catch the inuendo you slipped in at the end of your testimony.”

“Oh.” Talia gave a small smile. “Let me put it this way. It was like he was handling a child’s toy bow and shooting it off too fast.”

Selenay and Myste both laughed a little. “Well,” Selenay said, “that certainly explains how red he went when you said it.”

The three of them exited the Council chamber together, surprised to find Dirk standing there. “I came to see if there was any way I could help,” he said.

“Talia feels like she needs to be carried to bed, if the way she’s practically slumping into our arms is any indication,” Selenay said.

“I’d be happy to do so, if she trusts me with the task and consents,” Dirk said.

Sleepily, Talia nodded and stumbled into Dirk’s arms. He scooped her up, bade the other two farewells, and took Talia to her rooms. There, he didn’t bother to change her clothes. He wouldn’t do that to her. Instead, he just tucked her into bed and left a clean set of Whites laid out for her for when she woke up.

***

Talia was so exhausted that by the time the nightmares grew strong enough to wake her up, it was well past noon. She vaguely remembered Dirk carrying her upstairs to her room last night. She supposed he was the one who’d left the clean Whites. Then she saw the note. Davin had been in with the herbs for the headache he had no doubt she would have from being hit over the head, and she began to hyperventilate a little. She had always trusted Davin, but she hadn’t been awake. She hadn’t given permission for him to come in, and somehow, she felt just a little violated.

She also felt absolutely filthy, and she gathered up the clean Whites and bolted down the stairs to the bathing chambers at the bottom, suddenly thankful that she was the only inhabitant of this particular part of Herald’s Wing.

She stripped out of yesterday’s clothes and sank into blessedly hot water. She scrubbed herself raw, rinsed, and then scrubbed again. Eventually, she drew yet another full tub of clean, hot water, sank down, and just let herself cry.

A knock at the door startled her, as did the young voice coming from the other side. “Talia?”

Talia immediately recognized the sound of concern in Elspeth’s voice. She didn’t need her Gift to know that. Oh, goddess, she didn’t need Elspeth to see her like this. Elspeth wasn’t there for any of it. Elspeth didn’t know. Surely Elspeth didn’t know, and she didn’t need to, and Talia scrubbed her face clean. “Come in.” She berated herself for how weak her own voice sounded.

Elspeth came in with a plate of food and some tea. “Mother told me what happened. I knew that there’d been an emergency Council session, and I made her tell me. I figured you probably hadn’t eaten yet, so I brought you something.”

Talia didn’t know whether to feel angry that Selenay had betrayed her privacy, that Elspeth had pried so hard into it, or grateful that the two of them cared so much about her. She settled on the latter. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Elspeth set up a table and placed the tray on it. “Mother is trying to keep the gossip down, but you know how it is, so I’m afraid that word is all over the Collegium. They called all the female trainees together for a special class because of it, to remind us all that it’s a real danger in the field. Not that I’ll ever be in the field, mind you. But Havens, Talia! The younger girls, especially, are scared out of their minds, and now we’ve all been given a crash course in how to use moon powder.”

“It hurt, too,” Talia admitted. “I may have implied otherwise during my testimony, but…”

“Oh, Talia…” Elspeth just hugged her, not even caring that she was getting wet. “Well, at least you got to embarrass him in front of the whole Council. That’s what Mother said. And she said you did it so smoothly. But at least there was that time you had with Skiff, right? So at least you know how it _should_ feel.”

Talia turned bright red. “Elspeth, think you can keep a secret?”

“Of course!”

“Elspeth, Skiff and I…. we never… I _let_ everyone think we did, for Skiff’s sake…but we never… I mean…we kept falling asleep…”

“You mean…. you never…oh…. oh! Oh, Talia, you poor thing! Don’t you worry, Talia. I won’t say a word to anyone. The looks of pity you’ll be getting from people who know what happened and don’t know _you_ are going to be bad enough, aren’t they? But don’t you dare sink into despair. You’d better eat every morsel on that platter, or I’ll tell Mero you aren’t eating the next time I’m cook’s helper!”

“A fate worse than death!” Talia cried. And she obediently began eating. “You’re very cruel, you know that?”

“And Davin said that you’re to drink up the tea he left in your room, and you’re also to visit Rynee if you need counseling. He said he checked over your head and you’ve got a small concussion, though not near as big as the one you had when you fell through the ice.”

Talia felt a little ill at the idea of anybody in her rooms, touching her, examining her, without her knowledge. “I will,” she promised in a whisper.

“There’s another problem,” Elspeth said. She was hesitant to bring it up. She knew it was the last thing her friend needed, but unfortunately, it involved her, as well.

Talia groaned. “What could possibly make things worse?”

“Lady Patrice.”

“Who?”

“Orthallen’s wife. She came storming up to the palace today wanting to know what all this nonsense was about her _loving husband_ being unfaithful and saying all sorts of nasty things about you. Well, obviously, Mother put a stop to _that._ But Talia, she’s just being absolutely awful. It’s nearly time for dinner with the court, and she’s just refusing to leave until she’s seen you! And Mother could just have her escorted away from the palace and have her arrested for harassment, but she doesn’t think it will help.”

“No…no it wouldn’t help. It would just make Lady Patrice think worse of me, wouldn’t it? And I hate to think of all the other trouble she could cause. Oh, she must be saying all sorts of things to everyone at court right now.” Talia sighed, thinking for a moment. Relying on her ability to at least share images and feelings with Rolan, she closed her eyes and went into rapport with him for a bit to get his advice on the matter. When she opened them, she pushed the rest of the tray away. “Elspeth, will you help me with my hair?”

“I’d be happy to, but why?”

I think, and Rolan agrees, that the best thing I can do is to attend dinner at court, well dressed, and show this Lady Patrice that I’m not afraid of her bullying tactics, and she’s going to have to face the fact of just how terrible her husband really is and what he did. Let’s see her make her snide little remarks right to my face.”

***

Lady Patrice was a stern looking older woman. Hair that had once been a lovely auburn was now streaked with grey, and she kept it in a severe knot. She wore a gown of the latest fashion and was dripping in jewels, as befit a lady of her station, and her grey eyes were filled with hatred when they landed on Talia, who was reaching out to Rolan for the support she desperately needed.

Selenay greeted Talia before everyone took their seats. “Are you sure about this? You have no obligation after what you’ve been through, especially to deal with this witch.”

“Like I told Elspeth, I think it’s best, and Rolan agrees with me. Even when I’ve had trouble trusting my own judgment, I’ve always been able to trust his.”

“That’s true. I learned the hard way to always trust Caryo’s judgment. If I’d listened to her about Elspeth’s father, though, Elspeth wouldn’t exist, and you wouldn’t be here, so I suppose, seeing as how I’ve gotten such a wonderful friend in you, that was for the best.”

“Confidentially, Selenay, what Orthallen did, for all its awfulness, was still preferable to what I’d have gone through if Rolan hadn’t Chosen me and I’d been stuck back at the Hold. Who knows what kind of man they’d have married me off to?”

“Well, we’d best get everyone seated. I’m sure you know your place. If you’re really wanting to confront Lady Patrice about this, I’ll have her sat across from you.” Talia nodded, and they went to take their places at the table, letting everyone know that it was time for dinner.

Once everyone was seated, the soup was brought out. As soon as the servers had retreated, Patrice’s eyes landed on Talia. “So, you’re the little whore who made my husband’s eyes wander and then cried rape when she got caught with a married man.”

“I’m afraid you have me mistaken with someone else, my lady,” Talia said. “You see, until your husband saw fit to hit me over the head, strangle me, rape me, and attempt to stab me to death with that ridiculous _ceremonial_ dagger of his, I was a virgin. And if you were having trouble with his eyes wandering, that’s no fault of mine. But based on how fast it all was, I wonder, was he so embarrassingly fast to finish with you? Or did you simply have him so frustrated that he decided to add such humiliation to what he was doing to me just to _finally_ get some sort of relief?”

Selenay nearly choked on her wine. Patrice turned red. “Look here, you little bitch,” she hissed. “You need to retract your heinous accusations right now. We both know they’re false.”

Talia arched one delicate eyebrow. “Well, perhaps you’re under that mistaken belief. I’m certainly not. Nor is Selenay. Nor is anyone else who was there. After all, we were both questioned under Second Stage Truth Spell. You know, the stage of Truth Spell that _forces_ you to tell the truth? Or maybe you wouldn’t know that. Your husband was never friendly towards the Circle, after all, even with a brother and sister-in-law arranging the supply of waystations and a nephew who _is_ a Herald and is going to be my mentor when I go on my internship. Which tells me he didn’t hold family as very important, either. Maybe you should sit in on the next questioning session with him. We already know he’s guilty of treason, Lady Patrice. We’re just waiting to find out exactly how much. Would you like to sit in and hear the facts for yourself? Maybe we’ll even dig into _your_ activities if your husband’s testimony gives us reason to do so.”

Selenay smiled. “And that, Lady Patrice, is why Rolan was right to Choose her to be Queen’s Own. She’s been through a truly terrible experience, one that would have most young ladies her age hiding in their rooms. If she were made of lesser stuff, she wouldn’t be here, facing you. In fact, she wouldn’t be here at all.”

Faced with that, what else could Patrice do but back down?


	3. Shut up, Kris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris is trying to be a good mentor. He keeps putting his foot in his mouth.

Talia didn’t want to go see Rynee. Briefly relieved of her duties until she’d fully recovered, she spent her days either holed up in her room or out in Companions Field with Rolan, who provided more comfort than anyone. He gave her warmth, love, and everything she needed for the two weeks before Kris hesitantly approached her on Tantris.

“Talia, Elcarth just came to talk to me. The Herald riding circuit in Sorrows Two broke her leg, and they need us to go and replace her.”

Talia just nodded briefly. “Good. I’ll be glad to get out of Haven for a while. I need to get my internship done so I can take my place on Council properly, but right now, all the looks are just too much. Everyone’s hovering over me like I’m a fragile doll, and I’m wavering between hating them for it and loving them for it. I was so stressed and so anxious at the idea of leaving my rooms this morning and getting looks of pity that I actually threw up this morning.”

“Alright, well, Dirk and I will be glad to help you get ready, and I know Keren and Sherril will be perfectly happy to help you pack. But you’ll need to move quickly. We do leave in the morning.”

***

Kris was still worried. Talia could sense it. When they stopped for lunch on their first day out, she questioned him about it.

“That Gift of yours must be really sensitive,” he said.

“Don’t try to change the subject, Kris.”

“Alright. You’re right. Talia, I’m worried. Until the other night, my uncle had a lot of power in the Council. I’m a bit worried about how that’s going to affect things for you, knowing that you were basically his downfall.”

Talia’s eyes softened. “Would you like to know how the emergency Council session went? It might ease your mind.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

“It wasn’t much, really. Selenay had Second Stage Truth Spell on both of us, and Herald Myste was there as an extra layer of precaution thanks to her Gift. I recounted everything, slipped in something embarrassing that only Selenay and Myste seemed to have caught because _they_ interrogated me about it afterwards. Then your uncle was made to recount it all and admit what he did. _That_ was interesting, as it led to finding out your uncle is behind all sorts of nasty things. Kris, he’s the one who sent an assassin after Selenay’s father in the middle of battle during the Tedrel Wars!” 

“So, in other words, once they’re done, he’s basically dead for treason,” Kris said. He felt discombobulated, as anger, sadness, hope, disappointment, worry, dismay, and even a little guilt all warred within him. The hope confused him the most. What was there to feel hopeful about?

_:How about, Chosen, that you no longer have to deal with your uncle’s hissing in your ear negative things about other Heralds, especially Dirk?:_

_:Thanks, Tantris. I needed some sort of example, and that works perfectly. Now I just need some sort of hope that this internship will go well.:_

_:Well, she’s already tried to make you feel better. So you can just stop wallowing in your own misery over your uncle’s treachery now. She’s the one that’s been violated, not you. She has every right to cry herself to sleep at night, and she had every right to beg for another mentor. Instead, her shields are up, she kept the entire Collegium from experiencing her nightmares last night, and_ she _is comforting_ you _and doing everything she can to keep you and your uncle separate in her own mind so that she can work with you without succumbing to trauma.:_

“I’m sorry, Talia,” Kris said at last. “I’ve been a right ass, worrying more about myself and how this would affect my standing and my family than about you, and I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Talia said.

“So, what was this inuendo you slipped in that Myste and Selenay thought was so funny they had to interrogate you further post-Council?”

“Are you sure you want to hear it? It might be a blow to your own ego.”

Kris laughed a little. “Stung, and rightfully so. But yes, I’m sure I want to hear it.”

“I implied that your uncle may be an adult, but that he’s playing with a toddler’s toy arrow that he fires off too quickly. Like I said, Myste and Selenay may have been the only ones to catch it. Selenay called me a little minx for slipping it into my testimony so evenly and almost invisibly with the simple emphasis of a single word.”

“Well,” Kris said, “I’d like to assure you that neither of those is a family trait.”

As they prepared to mount back up, Talia groaned a little. “I didn’t realize how far out of riding trim I’d gotten. By the time this internship is over, I might never get my legs back together again.”

 _:DON’T say it,:_ Tantris warned. _:I know what you were about to say, Chosen. You’ve already implied, whether you intended to or not, that you’d like to bed her, yourself. Do NOT joke about other people liking that idea.:_

***

Three weeks later, they rode into their sector and stayed their first night at the waystation. Kris took care of the four-footers as Talia opened up the waystation and got a fire going and it cleaned of dust, bugs, and mice. She managed to haul water, cook, get herself cleaned, and get changed for bed before Kris finally appeared. “What took you so long?”

“I…uh… I wanted to give you a chance to get changed before I came in. I’m not used to having a woman as a partner, and on top of that, after what you’ve been through…”

Talia sighed. “Look, Kris, you and I need to just trust each other. As for my modesty, just pretend I’m Keren and have no interest in men, or something, because right now, I really don’t, or else one of these nights, I’m going to open the door and find a block of ice, and it will be you!” She shoved a bowl of porridge in his hands, then, and sat to eat, yawning. “I’ve been so tired so early the past couple of days.”

“I hope you’re not coming down with something,” Kris said.

“So do I. But I’m afraid I might be. I…I haven’t stopped throwing up, every morning, since we left…”

“But just in the mornings?”

“Yes…”

They both seemed to realize it at the same time, the inescapable fact that something had happened that shouldn’t have. “Oh gods…” Kris breathed.

“Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.” Talia went immediately into denial. “It’s impossible, right? I was using my moon tea…”

“We both know it doesn’t work a hundred percent of the time.”

Talia burst into tears. “Kris, how am I going to finish this internship pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” Kris said. “I can always have them recall us, explain why when we get there. You could finish out your internship in the courts, like Selenay did, and like Elspeth likely will.” He paused. “Actually, before you panic, perhaps we should bake sure?”

“But, what if there’s not a Healer in the next village? And what if the Healer isn’t discreet?”

_:Ah, Featherfoot? Got any advice for this situation other than telling me to shut up?:_

_:As a matter of fact, I do. Bring her out here to the stables. Rolan assures me that he and Talia have so tight a bond that he can, in fact, verify whether or not she’s pregnant.:_

_:Good to know. Hells, that would even be helpful if she were married and wanted to be pregnant.:_ Kris turned to Talia, then. “Good news. Tantris says that if I take you out to the stables, Rolan can tell.”

Almost immediately, Talia wiped her tears away, sprang to her feet, and ran out the door. Yes, Rolan, of course. She ran to her Companion and threw her arms around his neck, Kris close on her heels. “Don’t bother with emotions or images, loverling, because I’m not sure how I feel about the issue. I’m so confused. Just send it to Kris through Tantris, alright? Words would be easier for me right now, I think.”

Rolan nuzzled Talia and snuffled her hair. He was so sweet and affectionate. After a moment, Kris gently placed a hand on Talia’s shoulder. “Tantris says Rolan confirmed it. That’s my baby cousin you’re carrying in there.”

_:I thought we established that you weren’t going to say anything stupid when you gave her the news, Chosen.:_

_:I didn’t!:_

_:Do you have any idea how much guilt she’s going to feel, now, if she doesn’t want this baby? You’ve practically laid claim to this child by acknowledging the blood relationship.:_

Kris looked at Talia’s stricken face. “Hells, Talia, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…I mean…”

“No, Kris, I understand. And you’re right. Technically, this is your cousin. I just…” And she began crying again. “I can’t help but think about how the rest of your family is going to react. And then there’s everyone else. And I’m just not ready. I don’t feel ready. And I could get childsbane. But how could I do it with enough discretion that nobody would question it? And it’s your _baby cousin_ , Kris. How is this going to make you feel if I do that? And Dirk? How is _he_ going to look at me? He’s so sweet and gentle and wonderful and how could I look him in the eye? How can I look you in the eye? Oh, goddess, Kris…”

She surprised Kris, then, by falling into his arms. He held her, stroking her hair gently and rubbing her back. “Talia, the rest of my family consists of my parents, who have pretty much ignored me, and a much older brother who will inherit pretty much everything and who I barely know. They don’t have to know a thing about this baby even existing. As for Dirk and me, well, Dirk will forgive anyone just about anything if he knows the reasoning behind it, and me? Yeah, that’s my baby cousin, and yeah, I’d probably spoil the hell out of the kid, but you don’t owe me anything except taking stock of your needs and doing what’s right. You’re so generous and compassionate to others, Talia, you’d probably make a great mother, whether now or in the future.” He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Then I’ll help you figure out what to do. Part of my job as your mentor is to help you through _every_ possible issue that comes up during your internship. And the absolute first thing to do is to decide whether or not you want to keep this baby.”

Talia sniffed and looked up at him. “Do you really think I’d make a good mother?”

“I do.”

“But what if the baby reminds me of your uncle?”

Kris shrugged. “Well, then the kid is likely to look like me. We can always say the kid is mine, then. Just a slip up while a couple of Heralds got lonely, despite precautions being taken. I mean, to make you feel better…”

_:Shut UP, Chosen…:_

“…I’d even marry you, if that’s what you wanted.”

Talia’s eyes went wide. She wasn’t crying anymore, and Kris got the sudden feeling he’d screwed up. “Why you…” Talia started. “You… You complete idiot! You stupid patronizing man!” She slapped him, then, hard, and stalked back into the waystation.

 _:Well, I did try to warn you,:_ Tantris said, as both he and Rolan whinnied in amusement.


	4. You've Got Mail

Talia and Kris managed to remain professional and even friendly to each other as they rode into the village each of the next few days and even as they discussed issues in the way station, In the mornings, Kris brought Talia clean water and helped her keep her hair out of her face as morning sickness set in. He was grateful that it subsided quickly once Talia got something simple in her stomach. The night before they were to leave, they sat and talked about the various options they had at hand.

“We know from interrogating your uncle that there are more enemies to the Circle,” Talia said. “We can’t risk just outright sending a letter back to Haven. And your idea of sending a letter telling them to recall us now, and we’ll explain when we get back says something went wrong that two Heralds can’t handle if it gets in the wrong hands. Further, me turning back makes me look weak to those same people who doubt me and the Circle. Kris, there were people saying I needed double the length of internship because of how important the job is, and that I’m too young.”

“Well, then obviously you need to complete the circuit with me,” Kris said, thinking things over. “This is an eighteen-month trip. That means, if you decide to keep the baby, we’ll be spending the second half of the circuit with an infant. If you decide to take childsbane, we have to figure out how to get the stuff discreetly enough that nobody notices.”

“That’s something else entirely,” Talia acknowledged. “I… I’m leaning towards keeping it. I had this dream last night. I was holding the baby. It was a girl. Foresight isn’t my Gift, I know, but the baby was so sweet, and looked like me, except for blue eyes like yours, Kris, and I just loved her. And I’ve stopped thinking of this baby as your uncles because of that dream. I’ve started thinking of her as just mine.”

Kris nodded. “Alright, then. So again, there’s the whole notification thing.” He leaned back, thoughtfully. “Dirk!”

“What about him?”

“Dirk and I developed our own code when we were trainees. Two other people have copies, just in case, and that’s it. One is Dean Elcarth, and the other is Selenay. I can teach it to you, or you can just write out what you want to say and then burn it after I copy it out in the code, and then we’ll ride back briefly into the village in the morning and send the letters off by courier to whoever we decide needs to know.”

“Well, Selenay definitely needs to know,” Talia said, thoughtfully. “Elcarth, too. I trust Dirk with the information, and I also trust Selenay’s judgment beyond that. But what about explaining the pregnancy and baby to the people in the villages we visit?”

“Easy enough,” Kris said. “We just come up with a story acceptable to the locals.”

“Kris,” Talia said, her voice a half-growled warning, “if you even say _one word_ involving us being married…”

“Warning received,” Kris said, for once not needing a warning from Tantris. “But nobody would ask any further if you say that the father was killed while participating in a rather dangerous hobby because the horse that he was trying to break got mad and trampled him.”

“Did you just compare me to a _horse_?” Talia squeaked.

 _:Open foot, insert mouth, Chosen,:_ Tantris chimed in.

 _:Not now, hayburner…:_ “No, no, not at all,” Kris said, quickly backtracking. “I was just saying that trying to break a wild horse is dangerous, and it would be a good way to get yourself killed if you don’t know what you’re doing, or even if it’s something you’ve been doing a while as a hobby, if you misjudge the situation. But…if you _were_ in equine form, you wouldn’t be an ordinary horse. You’d be the prettiest, most intelligent filly in Companions Field with your pick of all the best stallions.”

 _:I’d admittedly fight Rolan for her affections,:_ Tantris said. 

Kris relayed that to Talia. “See? So really, I’m calling you amazing. And to be fair, you _did_ verbally trample my uncle in Council. And he _is_ dead because he tried to break you, and failed.”

Talia hugged Kris tightly. “Thank you. And tell Tantris thank you. I needed that kind of compliment. But that still doesn’t give something truly viable for us to tell people.”

Kris grinned slyly. “Want to ask Dirk if he wants to play husband and father?”

Talia turned bright red, which was exactly the reaction Kris had thought he’d get. “Kris! I mean…that…that’s not fair to him, is it? That would spread it all around the kingdom that he and I are married, and it would get back to _his_ parents, who would probably be mad at him for not telling them, and even more mad at _me_ , and can you just imagine how it would set tongues wagging back in Haven?”

“Alright, alright. Then what do you want to tell people?”

“I mean, honestly? I kind of want to admit the truth,” Talia said. “Look at how romanticized our lives are by the Bards! Maybe people have a right to know that sometimes, in the line of duty, yes, a Herald can be attacked, and injured, and a female Herald can be raped as part of torture. After all, we both know that’s why your uncle did it. We don’t have to name names, but our jobs are dangerous. And I have more practical concerns on my mind, like Whites that will fit once my belly starts growing.”

“Alright. Well, let’s get the letters written,” Kris said. “Which do you prefer, that I teach you the code, or that I copy down your words in it for you?”

“For now, it might be faster if you copy for me, but I would like to learn it. I think I’ll just write one to Selenay, and you write one to Dirk based on what I tell Selenay, alright?”

“What about Dean Elcarth?”

“Selenay can get together with him. There’s no need to waste parchment that’s just going to be burned after you’ve copied the message into code.”

“Alright, little sister. I suppose you’re wiser than I am, sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?”

Kris laughed. “Just write, Greenie.”

***

Selenay was surprised to find a letter from Talia written in Kris and Dirk’s special code and Kris’s handwriting, until she read through the contents and translated it. Talia’s pregnancy was definitely an extra problem that the poor girl didn’t need. “Talia, you are braver than I am,” she muttered to herself. She immediately sent for Elcarth and took him into the room they’d used to retrieve the arrows from Herald Ylsa, something they’d never have accomplished without Talia’s help.

“Something serious must have happened if you’re asking me to meet you in here, Selenay.”

“Very serious. Elcarth, Talia is _pregnant._ It’s a result of the rape. Oh, that poor girl. She’s not asking to be recalled. She and Kris both think that could cause problems.”

“I agree. What does she need, then? Childsbane?”

Selenay shook her head. “No, her letter says she plans to keep the baby. She and I are about the same size. I’m going to send her a care package with some of my old maternity Whites and some of Elspeth’s old baby clothes. I know it’s going to be a while before the baby is born, but this way, she can be prepared.”

“Ah, then what can I do?”

“Gossip control. We need to keep this information under wraps for a while, I think. But I also think that there are some who need to know. I think I’m going to talk to Alberich about proper padding for her stomach.”

Elcarth nodded his head thoughtfully. “Aside from Kris, and you, of course, she’s closest to Keren, Sherril, Jeri, Skiff, Elspeth, and Dirk. I wouldn’t be surprised if Kris or Talia has already written Dirk, and in the code those two came up with. It’s been damned helpful, to be honest.”

“Those are probably the ones who should know first, then. She said that she trusts my judgement on the matter.”

“Then again,” Elcarth said, “an official announcement to the Council could gain Talia some more sympathy and further damn Orthallen in everyone’s memory.”

“Let’s talk to the others, first,” Selenay said at last. “I want to wait just a little before making the announcement. Besides, I need time to put together the care package.”

***

_Dirk-_

_Not sure if this makes what my uncle did worse or better. Talia’s not even completely sure, but she told Selenay and said I can tell you. She’s pregnant. She’s planning to keep the baby. She’s not completely sure of anything beyond that._

_I should let you know that she has slapped me at least once already. Not sure if there will be another (or more) by the time you get this. I seem to keep saying stupid things, even after Tantris tries to warn me. She didn’t seem to object too much when I joked about putting the two of you together, though._

_Don’t deny it. You’re my best friend. I know you have feelings for her. I honestly can’t say I blame you. I’m not sure, but I think she feels the same but isn’t sure how to express it. I just know that she was more concerned about you getting in trouble with your parents for not telling them in advance about a relationship with her than anything else._

_Actually, I get a little bit of a sense that she doesn’t feel worthy of you, but I’m not the Empath. She may be projecting. Her pregnancy may be messing with her ability to shield, so I’m going to keep an eye on that._

_Kris_

_The code was so ingrained in Dirk’s mind that he translated automatically as he read. Immediately, he wrote back._

_Kris-_

_Stop saying stupid things. If Tantris tells you to shut up, then for gods sakes, man, shut up!_

_All my best to Talia, fairest of Heralds, for whom I would do anything in the world if she would but ask it of me. If there is anything at all I can do for her, all she need do is say the word._

_Confidentially, just between the two of us, my old and rare, I would happily risk my family’s ire a thousand times over to make Talia happy. If one of us isn’t worthy of the other, it’s me that isn’t worthy of her._

_Dirk_

Kris laughed as he read the letter. They were halfway to the northernmost point of their sector when they received both Dirk’s letter and the care package.

“What’s so funny?” Talia asked.

“He told me to stop saying stupid things.”

“Well, you should.”

“On a serious note, though, he does say that if there is anything at all he can do to help, all you have to do is say the word.”

Talia smiled. “Oh, he’s so sweet. And at least he’s discreet, unlike a certain queen I could mention.” She proceeded, then, to dump out the box. Out tumbled not only maternity Whites and baby clothes, neither one needed just yet, but also a stuffed toy Companion from Keren, special armor from Alberich, bottles, baby blankets, and, from one of the ladies on the Council, a beautiful decorative shawl for nursing. “Well, at least they mean well, and for the most part, it is all practical.”

Kris eyed the clothes. “I’m pretty sure these are Elspeth’s old baby clothes. You may have to dye them if the baby’s a boy.”

“Or I can just use them as is,” Talia said. “Who says an infant boy can’t wear pink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't seen the notice from either of us yet, CalicoJane and I have started a Discord server for Valdemar fans! Let one of us know if you want an invite!


	5. Shields Down

By the time they reached Hevensbeck, near the border, Talia’s morning sickness was finally abating. And she found that her Whites were just starting to get a little tighter, even if she wasn’t actually showing. But at least she had some slightly larger Whites so she could be comfortable.

But there was another problem. “Kris?”

“What’s wrong, Talia?”

“I don’t know if it’s the strain of pregnancy and the way my body is changing, or anxiety over forthcoming motherhood, or what it might be, but my shields aren’t staying up like they should.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“You have?”

Kris nodded. “Oh yes, but I’ve heard that pregnant women have mood swings and even go insane, so I just figured it was normal.”

Talia blinked. “You think I’m insane?”

_:Careful, little brother. You’ve been doing good for the past few weeks, but she’s nearing the half-way point, and if you don’t tread carefully, we’re all going to be in for it until summer.:_

_:Warning noted, Featherfoot.:_ “No, I don’t think you’re insane. I just said that I’ve heard some women go insane. And your Gift is Empathy. So I figured you were projecting your various emotions as you went through how you’re feeling. And that’s okay. Now, do you want help with your shields?”

“Yes, please.”

“Are you having trouble concentrating on grounding and centering?”

Talia tilted her head, her brow knitted in confusion. “Grounding and centering?”

Well, that certainly explained things. Kris wasn’t sure how to frame his next question, though. Maybe just one part, and not the one that implied she was forgetful because she was pregnant? “Did they not teach you…?” Talia shook her head, and Kris sighed. “Alright. This isn’t the end of the world. I’ll teach you. It may take a while, because this is something you should have been taught when you first had your Gift class, and it’s harder to learn later on without the proper base to build on, but we can do this.”

By the time they’d dealt with the village plagued by snow sickness, Talia was absolutely exhausted. The work zapped her energy. Practicing grounding and centering zapped her energy. The baby took what was left, and she was finding that she was having to eat quite a bit more to keep enough energy for herself to make it through the day.

“I thought you Heralds were more careful than that, by the way,” the Healer said. She was looking shrewdly at Talia, able to tell a pregnant woman with her own Gift, even if Talia was only three months along.

Talia looked away. “We are. This… I mean… It’s not his…”

“Herald Talia was raped two weeks before we left for our circuit,” Kris said. “Her attacker also tried to kill her, taking advantage of her tired state after a party to celebrate Princess Elspeth being installed as Heir.”

“The only upside to it was that my attacker was also planning an act of treason.”

“The two of you don’t have to be coy, you know,” the Healer said. “Everyone knows Lord Orthallen was put to death for treason, and there were rumors an attack on the Queen’s Own led to the discovery. I’m surprised you decided to keep the kid. Now, I strongly suggest the two of you get on to a waystation. We’ve got plenty of Healers here, now. This is my seventh time going through this, and the others will be here through mid-winter, at least.”

***

They reached the waystation and got settled just as the blizzard got into full swing. Kris caught Talia just as she fell to her knees. “Are you alight?”

“I think so. I think I’m just tired.”

“Well, between struggling with your shields and the extra energy it takes to grow a new life, I’m not surprised.” Kris pulled out everything he could to make a nest and settled her in it. “I’ll take care of the four-footers. You’ve been pulling your weight and the baby’s, as far as I’m concerned.”

Talia actually laughed a little at Kris’s terrible joke. But then, after he was done with everything else, including discovering the beans that could be turned into sprouts in case they ran out of fruit, he even got her into a hot bath.

“I thought I was ready for it,” she said at last, as she lay in the old chemise that she used for sleeping in, “but when the question finally came today…”

Kris held her as she began to cry. “Hey, it’s alright. You were blindsided. You’re not even showing yet, and you weren’t expecting to have to answer that question until it was noticeable.”

He kissed her gently, then, intending it to be brotherly, but it didn’t stay that way. Despite her exhaustion, she was projecting a need that his own body was more than willing to answer, and he doubted very much she was doing it consciously. But did he dare? She certainly wasn’t resisting as he reached up to pull her chemise down past her shoulders. In fact, her hands were up under his shirt and trying to remove it. He pulled away long enough to allow it. Goddess, but he couldn’t deny her as his lips began tracing a path down her collar bone as he pushed the chemise further, down past her breasts.

But then his hand brushed over her stomach, and he remembered not only that there was a baby in there, but that this was _his uncle’s_ child, despite what Talia had proclaimed. Then, to cover up the awkward pause, he leaned down and kissed her stomach, and felt Talia tense.

“What was that about?” she asked.

“Um…”

“What in the nine hells, Kris?” She pulled her chemise back up, shoving him away and out of their nest. “Don’t even tell me you were starting to think about marriage and playing daddy, again, when that wouldn’t be appropriate at all.” And now she was crying again.

Tantris was giving Kris a look that seemed to be saying, ‘let’s see you get out of this one.’ Well, Kris was ready. “No, no, that wasn’t it,” he said. “I was just hoping you would like it. I just think the stomach is a sensual area of the body in general. Now I know it’s not a good idea, and I’m glad you told me. I wish you’d done it a bit less violently, but I’m glad you told me.” He crawled back into the nest. “Never be afraid to tell a lover if you like or don’t like something, little bird.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Kris.” Talia pulled him close again.

“It’s okay.”

“How can you forgive me so easily and so often?”

“Because I know that you are going through a very difficult time both emotionally and physically, little bird.” He kissed her on the forehead. And then he felt her need flare up again, and oh, he was careful, this time, especially to make sure she had as much pleasure as she desired before taking his own.

As they lay together afterwards, Talia pressed close, resting her head on his chest. “Havens, Kris, I never knew it could be so wonderful.”

“I was surprised when you confessed the truth to me about what happened with Skif,” Kris admitted. “And now you’ve surprised me again. _You_ were amazing. How did you get such sensuality with no practice?”

“Well, you know how I can’t keep Rolan out of my mind because of how tightly bonded we are?”

“So?”

“So, things get _very_ interesting in Companion’s Field at night.”

“You mean?” Talia nodded, and Kris laughed. “Poor Talia. You must have been desperate by the time you finally got to experience things properly for yourself.”

“Well, this was definitely quite preferable over my initial introduction to things.”

“I should hope so.”

***

By the time Tedric found them, Talia was in the maternity Whites that Selenay had sent. There was no getting around it. Her regular pants were just too tight, and for that matter, her tunics weren’t properly fitting over her stomach anymore, either!

Kris had ensured she had enough food, rest, training, everything. She had worked as hard as he would allow, and had made Kris pay for treating her so delicately by drawing from him everything she could learn about Dirk.

“So, you’re the Queen’s Own,” Tedric said, eyeing Talia. “Which rumor about you do you want to address first, how you came to be carrying a babe on circuit? Or about your unusual Gift?”

“I didn’t know there were any rumors about my Gift,” Talia said, “so why don’t we address the baby? What have you heard?”

“Word throughout the Circle is that one of the bastards on the Council reaching for power was responsible for quite a bit by way of treason, and it all came out because he attacked you rather openly, and that attack resulted in your current condition.”

“Word throughout the Circle is correct,” Talia said. “I don’t know what prompted me to keep the baby, but the choice was mine, and I made it. Fortunately, Selenay sent me some of the Whites she’d had made for when she was pregnant with Elspeth.”

“What’s this about rumors about her Gift?’ Kris asked. That disturbed him more, especially since the identity of an intern wasn’t supposed to be known, and the Gifts of the Monarch’s Own wasn’t publicly known, even within the Circle.

“That she’s got a Gift to do with emotions and that she’s been misusing it. Of course I’ve been telling anyone who’d listen that no Herald would ever misuse their Gift.”

“Absolutely not!” Talia exclaimed. “I…I’ve been having a few issues with my shields because of the pregnancy. But Selenay told me to expect that as part of the strain pregnancy puts on the body in the last letter she wrote.” She glanced over at Kris. “Think the spreader of the rumors was the same man?”

“The idea of the rumors themselves sicken me, but not half so much as what he did to you. But yes, I’m fairly positive, based on what we know about him, that he was responsible,” Kris said. He turned to Tedric. “Well, I can tell you that the man responsible was put to death for treason before we left on circuit.”

“Eases my mind quite a bit,” Tedric said. “But probably more important is my next question. I was wondering, Talia, if you could use your Gift to help our weatherwitch?”

“What do you mean?”

Tedric told them about Maeven and her festival child, then, and what had happened to her, and how her Gift had been awakened, and how ever since they’d called her a weatherwitch. “It was her orders that caused you two to be so well supplied.”

“Well,” Talia said, “I can try. I’ll definitely do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a fun fan community on Discord? CalicoJane and I have the server you're looking for! Message us!


	6. Meet Rosemary

They were in Westmark, at the southern end of their sector. In two weeks, approximately, they’d get to the waystation where they’d first entered the past fall, but now, it was approaching midsummer, and they had to stop. Talia, who had been absolutely miserable for the past few months, was feeling rather strong cramps at regular intervals. Kris had just helped her down from Rolan when Talia felt something else entirely. “Kris…I think the baby’s coming…”

“It’s alright, little bird. Westmark has a Healer.” He looked around, his eyes eventually settling on the local temple of Healing. He scooped Talia up and carried her there, himself, counting on the Companions to follow, leading the chirras.

The Healer in charge took over and banished Kris from the room. Kris, seeking anything to do to keep himself from having a nervous breakdown over his internee’s health, as well as the baby’s, settled the Companions and chirras into the stable connected to the temple. After all, they would probably want to keep Talia and the baby at least overnight. And he was damned if he was going to leave their side.

Hours passed, and Kris tried to focus on anything at all. And then, from down the hall, he heard a baby crying. He jumped from the bed in the room he’d been assigned to and ran to the room where they’d taken Talia. The lead Healer came out, drying off freshly cleaned hands. “Well?” he asked.

The Healer smiled at him. “Herald Talia has been safely delivered of a daughter. Everything’s been cleaned up, and she consents to have you come in, Herald Kris.”

When Kris made his way into the room, he saw Talia sitting up in bed, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in one of the blankets that Selenay had sent. “Hey,” he said. “The Healer said it’s a girl.”

Talia smiled up at him. “Hey. Come meet Rosemary.”

Kris walked over and looked down at his newborn cousin. It was hard to think of her that way, as she looked almost nothing like his uncle and almost everything like Talia. “So, you and I know what the actual relationship and everything is, but seeing as how you’re not really wanting to acknowledge my uncle as her father, are you willing to accept me as a doting uncle for her, little sister?”

“Yes. You can absolutely play doting uncle, Kris. I think Rosemary will have plenty of aunts and uncles within the Circle.”

***

Two weeks later, they were at the waystation. Talia was still, technically, healing from childbirth, and would be for another month or so, according to the Healer. But with the exception of feeding Rosemary, which only Talia could do at the moment, she and Kris shared equally in all the work, the baby often in a sling. But for now, until the courier arrived, their time was their own, and they spent it mainly in keeping everything clean. At Tedric’s advice, Talia had taken the rags of their ruined uniforms from over the winter to make into diapers, and she was glad she had, as she found herself washing diapers every night to ensure that there were never any dirty ones traveling with them the next day.

They were lounging out in the grass when they heard hoofbeats. Their courier had arrived, and their courier was Skif.

“Welladay! Don’t you two just look healthy for two who were feared dead in the blizzard? And would you mind introducing me to the little one?”

Talia smiled. “Skif, this is Rosemary.”

“Well, she’s a beauty, just like her mother!” Skif exclaimed. “But, er, Kris? She seems to have gotten her eyes from your side of the family. Kind of makes you feel sorry for the little one.”

Kris, who was quite aware of his own good looks, now appeared as if he might punch Skif. Talia just laughed a little. “Yes,” she said. “She has beautiful blue eyes, just like Kris’s, that she unfortunately got from her birth father, but that’s okay, because I’ll just pretend that she takes after my father, who was blonde and had blue eyes.”

“So, I take it I get the privilege of taking this news back to everyone at Haven? Not to mention Dirk, who was damned worried when I talked to him.”

“Well, fortunately, the worst we suffered was the loss of Talia’s harp case,” Kris said with a laugh. “Well, that, and my face, nose, and eyes might have suffered a bit for the first three or four months until I learned to keep my mouth shut and not say anything stupid.”

“Good, because the way Dirk was worrying about the two of you,” Skif said, “you’d think neither of you had the motherwit to save yourselves from a wetting, let alone a blizzard.”

Talia hefted Rosemary into her arms and started laying her out in the grass. “Speaking of wetting…” She turned to the business of changing Rosemary’s diaper, then, and Kris turned back to Skiff with a grin.

“You know those stories the northerners tell are true? The chirras really do sing!”

“You two have been on circuit too long,” Skif said.

“No, really,” Talia said, not bothering to look up from her task. “Rosemary falls asleep to it more easily than by any other method!”

“Prove it,” Skif said.

“You’ll have your demonstration after dinner,” Talia promised, scooping Rosemary up again. Meanwhile, you can hand over our letters and give us anything new out of court.”

***

They laughed at Skif’s stories until Rosemary started crying again. “You two keep talking,” Talia said. “Rosemary is hungry, and I need to stretch my legs.” She stood, then, and headed out.

As she did, Kris checked something mentally, and then laughed a little once Talia was safely out of earshot. “She’s using Rosemary as an excuse, but she’ll be back when she’s more comfortable.”

“What do you mean?” Skif asked.

“Well, you know what her Gift is. And you realize that your Cymry is a mare, yes?”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Well, Talia and Rolan have a bond so tight that she _can’t_ get Rolan out of the back of her mind. Which means she’s sensing _everything._ ”

Skif started laughing. “Poor thing. Her greatest hope at this point is that Rosemary doesn’t inherit her Gift and thus gets to stay innocent a bit longer.” He grew serious, then. “So, be honest. How have the two of you _actually_ been getting on, Rosemary’s conception considered?”

“Quite well, really. She’s become a dear friend, along the lines of Dirk. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I know it’s none of my business, but have the two of you…?”

“You’re damned right it’s not.”

Skif sighed. “I wouldn’t be asking, except for Dirk. I mean, the two of you aren’t exactly like a couple of courting doves, but you are rather at ease with each other. And Dirk’s worry wasn’t exactly about _you_ , Kris. He’s like a man with a lifebond. He even asked me which of two versions of a letter he ought to send her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I told him to send both, and I’d use my best judgement about which to deliver.” Skif pulled them out, one sealed with blue wax, and one with green. Dirk and Talia’s favorite colors, respectively. The one with the green looked like it contained something more than just parchment. Skif held the blue one up higher. “In this one, he just speaks to her like a friend.” He held up the green, then. “In this one, he pours out his heart to her and begs her hand in marriage. That’s how he feels about her.”

So _that’s_ what was in the second letter. “Over the past nine months, I’ve gotten to know Talia quite well,” Kris said thoughtfully. “I’m fair certain that yes, it’s a lifebond between them. And I know what one of the main worries could be, that she might accept a proposal just to have a proper father for Rosemary.”

“Others might think that way,” Skif said, “but you and I both know Talia’s too damned honorable for that.”

“Besides, if she did, she’d have accepted my proposal, and instead, she blacked my eye for it.”

Skif about fell over laughing. “You didn’t really think she’d accept, did you?”

“It was one of my less bright moments. There really are too many for me to recount.”

“So which letter?”

“Hmm… Does Dirk give her a chance to think about things instead of demanding an answer immediately?”

“Absolutely. I reminded him that under no circumstances should he make her feel pressured.”

“Make who feel pressured?” Talia asked, coming back in.

“Ah, I think you’ll understand when you read your letter from Dirk,” Skif said, handing the green one to her. He slipped the blue one over to Kris as if that had been the plan all along, and Kris opened it before Talia could see that it was her name on it.

Talia opened the letter, surprised as the ring fell out. She looked at it, a pretty gold ring with a small diamond set into it. She caught it, not understanding why Dirk would send her jewelry, until she read his letter, her eyes growing wider with every sentence until she gave a whoop of joy. “I didn’t dare voice my hopes, my desires, but he’s answered them in a way I’ve dreamt of for so long I don’t know when it began! Skif, will you take my answer back to him?”

“I’m bound to,” Skif said. “I’m under orders on pain of death to at least bring him an update on your welfare, all three of you, as he figured you’d be due to give birth soon.”

Talia kissed Skif square on the mouth. “Give him that, from me, and then tell him my answer is yes, yes, absolutely yes!”

“And to think, all I got from him was two sentences. You’d better be okay. Take care of Talia,” Kris said.

***

As soon as Skif caught site of Dirk, he put on the best straight face he could and hailed him. Dirk rode over and dismounted. “Well?” he asked.

Skif dismounted as well. “Well, I gave her the green one.”

“And?”

Skif sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to this. “She asked me to give you something along with her answer.” Oh, this was already starting to feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t even having to fake that part to screw with Dirk.

Dirk, poor Dirk, looked crestfallen. “She sent back the ring and an answer of no, didn’t she?”

“Er, no, actually…she told me to give you this…” And then he kissed Dirk. While his friend and former mentor was trying to recover from the shock of that, Skif went on with the answer. “She said to give you that, and tell you that her answer is yes, yes, absolutely yes!”

It took a long moment that seemed to stretch on forever as Dirk celebrated by himself before he seemed to remember that his partner was involved, as well. “Oh, and Kris? Is he alright?”

“Well, other than having been repeatedly slapped, punched, and even shoved out of bed in the middle of the coldest part of the blizzard by your beloved during the first few months of her pregnancy because he couldn’t keep his foot out of his mouth, he’s fine. He swears up and down that the worst to happen this trip was the loss of Talia’s harp case, but that’s been rectified.”

“I need more details than that, man! Sit, join me for lunch, tell me everything!”

Skif just laughed. “Absolutely. Oh, and Talia says she can’t wait to see you again, and for you to meet Rosemary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've met Rosemary. Now come meet other Valdemar fans and me and CalicoJane on Discord!


	7. Home to Haven

“Damn. I was really hoping you’d make it through your internship without seeing battle,” Kris said. “It makes it worse with Rosemary.”

Talia was already pulling the special armor that Alberich had sent out of her saddle bag. “You said there were ten to fifteen when you used your Gift to Farsee into town, right?”

“Yes, but… What are you doing, Talia?”

Talia pulled out a blade and started cutting leather straps and retying them. “Reconfiguring the armor. It was meant to protect Rosemary while I was pregnant. Now it can help protect her as an armored sling.”

In other words, Kris realized, her thoughts had flown straight to her daughter’s safety, and anything that could increase it. But if she was creating an armored sling, that meant… “Absolutely not! Even without Rosemary, I’m just an ordinary Herald, but you’re the only Queen’s Own we have!”

“I also shoot better than you,” Talia pointed out. She handed him his sword and dagger. “If it makes you feel better, I won’t close in for hand-to-hand unless I absolutely have to. I was hoping not to, anyway. But you turned over responsibility to me, and unless you overrule me, I’m going in, and if any of those…those… Well, I can’t find nasty enough words for them, but if any of them even look wrong at Rosemary…”

Talia’s eyes held a fierce, deadly look. It made Kris fear for _his_ life, and he and Talia were on the same side! “None of those raiders will hesitate to take a pot shot at a potential weak spot like Rosemary,” he said.

“Then I hope they’ve made good with whatever god they worship,” Talia growled.

***

Kris’s prediction was correct, but Talia wasn’t about to let anybody hurt her baby. After all, Rosemary had been born on her birthing day, and thus was her first and, as far as Talia concerned, her favorite birthing day present. She took several raiders down by arrow before she threw a dagger into the chest of another who was aiming _his_ blade at little Rosemary, who was crying.

The others were too close, and Rolan took to bashing their heads in with his hooves. Once they were all gone, she rode into the village, and, unable to find sign of either raiders or Kris, took to doing the only thing she could think of. She calmed and soothed Rosemary, and then took to using her Gift to calm everyone else she came across.

She organized a fire brigade, got things settled again, all with Rosemary asleep in her armored sling by the time Kris finally reappeared. “Oh, goddess, Kris…”

Kris was exhausted. “There’s still a lot of work to do, little sister. How did Rosemary hold up in her first battle?”

“She wasn’t a fan of being awakened from her nap, or all the movement, but other than that, I think she did fine.” She opened the sling a little to show Kris, who smiled as Rosemary cooed up at him.

“Well, at least she’s young enough she won’t remember this.”

“Aye. Let’s get to work.”

***

They rest of the circuit was almost perfect. Talia’s shields were holding strong thanks to the help and extra training she’d gotten from Kris, and over the past several months, Rosemary had grown like a weed. Coddled and loved on at every stop, she was a happy baby, which was Talia’s greatest wish for her at the moment.

At six months, she had started crawling, and then teething, and Talia had started introducing slightly more solid foods than milk. At nine months, she was crawling all over the place, and, surprisingly, trying to pull herself up on occasion.

And then they arrived at Westmark, where little Rosemary had been born nine months before, and found there was trouble. Talia reached out with her Gift, and found that there was anger, and death, and would be more if she didn’t get there, and fast. Explaining it to Kris, she left Rosemary with him and took off.

By the time she’d finished passing judgement, saving an innocent trader named Evan who proclaimed a life debt to her and punishing the step-father who had raped both of his step-daughters and murdered the older one, and even helping to lay the healing foundations in the mind of the younger, Kris finally arrived, and she was feeling heart-sick and both mentally and emotionally exhausted as she cradled her daughter.

“I’m proud of you, Talia. You did what you had to do, even with some of your worries over the ethics of your Gift.”

“There’s still more work to do,” Talia said. But I think Rosemary can come along for the rest. I just wasn’t sure she could handle that. She’s getting old enough she might not just sleep through things, anymore.”

***

There were no more problems, and eventually they turned over everything to Griphon, who had finished his internship early and was taking over their circuit, and headed home. Oh, she couldn’t wait to see Dirk. As they rode, both almost carelessly easy in their saddles, Talia both cradled Rosemary and looked down at the ring Dirk had sent her.

“You do remember you still have to share him, right?” Kris joked.

“Yes, I remember. I still can’t wait to get to him, though.”

As soon as they got back to the palace complex, they saw Dirk waiting for them. Dirk ran up and helped Talia dismount, greeting her with a passionate kiss that she returned fervently until Rosemary let out an undignified squeak. Talia chuckled. “Dirk, this is Rosemary.”

“Hello, little Rosemary,” Dirk said. He was rewarded with a coo and his nose being grabbed by one tiny hand.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me, brother,” Kris said, a huge grin on his face.

“Absolutely not!” Dirk said, disentangling himself. The two embraced warmly.

They got their Companions untacked and set loose. But before the three of them could head to dinner together, Keren, Sherril, and Jeri appeared, as if by magic, and dragged Talia away to interrogate her.

***

Talia looked with awe at the nursery that had been set up inside the second bedroom in her suite. “Oh, it’s perfect. It’s everything Rosemary needs!”

“Speaking of,” Jeri said, “let’s meet the little darling.”

Rosemary was quite happy to be passed around. She hadn’t an ounce of her mother’s shyness in her, and Talia answered the others’ questions. “And as for romance, I don’t know if Dirk has started spreading the happy news or not, but…” and she showed off the engagement ring, which gained almost as much appreciation as Rosemary had gained love.

“How did that even have a chance to happen?” Keren asked.

“It’s a lifebond,” Talia said. “He sent the question and the ring by letter via Skif. I sent the answer back the same way.”

“Well, _that_ explains things,” Sherril says. “Skif was muttering things about lifebonds and kissing other men on behalf of certain sisters, but he wouldn’t elaborate.”

Talia’s eyes widened. “You mean he actually did it? I knew he’d deliver the words, but I didn’t think he’d deliver the kiss!”

***

“Well?” Kris asked. “What do you think now that you’ve met Rosemary?”

“I can’t believe how beautiful she is. She’s as perfect as her mother. But it had to be so hard on Talia, first a pregnancy and then carrying an infant around for nine months. You helped her, right?”

“Of course,” Kris said. “I even helped change some of Rosemary’s diapers. Kid even slept most of the way through a fight with some raiders, and that was in an armored sling that Talia fashioned for her while on top of Rolan who, as Talia put it, was bashing raiders’ heads in with his hooves while Talia shot them with her bow. She was awake and right offended about it by the time we were reunited after the fight and the fires were out, though.”

“And the two of you seemed quite at ease,” Dirk said.

“Talia has become a very dear friend, especially after I learned to stop saying stupid things. I would rank her there with you on the level of friendship. I’m not going to lie. Yes, we slept together. I think you deserve to know that. We’d just gotten settled into the waystation during the blizzard. It was all the usual feelings that run through a person after escaping a potentially dangerous situation, because let’s face it, we just barely made it there and inside safely. And I think… Hells, Dirk, I think she was using it to heal, too. But trust me, it’s you she loves. And if you have any doubts, you just go to her rooms after she’s managed to shake off her friends.”

And the truth was that Dirk _was_ starting to have doubts. But he also appreciated Kris’s honesty on the matter. “I was actually planning on heading up after dinner, anyway,” he admitted. “I have gifts for her and Rosemary.”

“Seeing the two of you happy together fulfills one of my fondest wishes,” Kris said. “The other, of course, to someday take Elcarth’s place,” he added with a grin.

The two of them finished dinner, and Dirk headed to his rooms. He really did have presents for Talia and Rosemary, and he picked them up before heading up to Talia’s rooms.

Talia opened the door in nothing but a soft robe, and greeted him with a kiss. “We’ll have to be quiet. Rosemary’s asleep in the nursery that the others helped set up for me while we were gone.”

“Then she can have her gift when she wakes up. I brought them for both of you.”

More gifts? Oh, Dirk, you know you don’t have to!” Talia oohed and ahed over the adorable little stuffed companion for Rosemary. And then the new book…

“I remembered you mentioning that you’d lost your copy of the stories about Herald Vanyel when you left home,” Dirk said.

“Dirk, that was ages ago! Oh, you wonderful man!” She sat them aside and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Dirk was more than a little surprised to find that Talia was wearing absolutely _nothing_ under that robe, which had now fallen open at the waist. And then she opened up a little line of rapport, letting him feel everything, and he felt nearly drunk from the love and desire that flowed through it. A message to Kris through Ahrodie and Tantris would ensure that Kris would know where to find him in the morning as Dirk carried Talia off to bed.


	8. Surprise on the Landing

“You look amazing! You look far too thin, especially for someone who just had a baby. And where is she? I was hoping to meet her!”

“If I’m too thin, it’s from eating my own cooking, not to mention Kris’s,” Talia said. She crossed her arms and pouted. “And Dirk didn’t have a problem with it, last night. As for Rosemary, Dirk has her for the duration of the Council meeting. I promise you can meet her after.”

“Oh, Talia, there’s one more thing we need to talk about before Council, and it does involve your little one.”

“What about her?”

“Well, obviously, as Lord Orthallen’s brother and sister-in-law, Kris’s parents had to be notified, and they asked if you expect Kris to marry you to provide a father for the baby.”

“No, because I don’t love Kris. I love Dirk, and that’s why I agreed to marry him.” Talia showed her the ring, then.

Selenay squealed. “Oh, Talia, that’s wonderful! I always hoped for you to have the love of a lifetime, and you and Dirk?”

“It’s a lifebond,” Talia confirmed.

“Even better! A deathless romance with a lifebond! Oh, but back to Kris’s parents. I wasn’t able to give them an answer as to your expectations. They’ll expect an answer, though, now that you’re back.”

“Well, now you have one for them.”

“There’s more. The Council was holding Lord Orthallen’s estate in probate until after his legal heir or heirs were decided upon, and when it came back that you were pregnant…”

“Oh no…”

“Talia, you now have access to quite a bit of wealth to take care of Rosemary.”

“No.”

“What?”

“Absolutely not. I have no desire for her to inherit that estate in any way, shape, or form. I don’t want her to know who her birth father is until she’s old enough to understand. When she is older, _she_ can make the decision about how much she wants to know, but I want nothing to do with it.”

“We’ll talk more about this later,” Selenay said at last, “and about all of the legal ramifications, but for now, we have Council to deal with, and possibly war.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, thanks to what we got out of Orthallen before he was executed, we knew to turn down the proposal for Elspeth’s hand in marriage to Ancar, but now it’s coming out of Hardorn that he’s killed his father, and we might be going to war with Hardorn over the issue.”

“Still better than sacrificing Elspeth in a marriage of state when she deserves true love, too.”

***

Between Council, helping out in the infirmary, and giving her report to Elcarth and Kyril, Talia was exhausted. But she had promised Selenay she would get to meet Rosemary, and so she gathered up her daughter and headed back up to the palace, where Selenay loved on her. “Oh, Talia, she’s beautiful. I’m so glad you decided to keep her. Aunty Selenay is going to spoil you, Rosemary, oh yes.”

“Oh no she’s not,” Talia replied.

“It’s not _her_ fault she’s highborn,” Selenay said.

“She is _not_ highborn,” Talia said, her voice lowering. Her eyes flashed just a bit.

Selenay sighed and sat down in one of the alcoves. She patted the seat next to her, and Talia sat, obediently. “Talia, ever since you came into my life, you’ve been an amazing help. You’re a friend I never want to do without again. You’ve always given me good advice. Now, may I speak to you, not as your queen, but as your friend and sister Herald, and try to offer you some?”

Talia looked down at Rosemary, then back up at Selenay. “I could probably use it. Because I don’t view Rosemary as Orthallen’s daughter. I view her just as mine.”

“And because of that, you might find it easier to deal with her than I did with Elspeth. But the fact is that, thanks to the proceedings at Council before you left, everyone knows who her father is, and she _will_ be treated differently because of it. She’ll be referred to as Lady Rosemary until something changes along the lines of her being Chosen.”

“I don’t understand. She wasn’t even born in wedlock. Hellfires, she wasn’t even born out of a love-based liaison!”

“I know. Everyone knows that. But she was born, and while not ordinarily considered a legal heir, she is Orthallen’s _only_ heir. You can take control, or you can appoint someone else you trust to take control of the estate, but the estate is hers, and she will gain it all when she turns sixteen.”

“What if she has a Gift? What if she gets Chosen? She would have to give it up, right? Can I at least keep that information from her until she’s old enough to understand? Because I don’t want her spoiled, Selenay.”

“I think it’s going to be rather obvious to her as she grows up. You should at the very least be prepared to answer questions, and answer them honestly, and so should Dirk.”

“And what do I say when she inevitably asks me about why she has all of that available to her, and why she has a title when Dirk and I are both borderbred farm kids? How do I explain to her that…” And Talia began to get choked up, on the verge of tears, though she was proud to say that her shields held, and she wasn’t projecting.

Selenay just hugged her. “You’ll find the answer, Talia, the right thing to say. You always do, somehow. And if you can’t, for some reason, you can come to any of us, and we’ll help you.”

“Thanks,” Talia said. She picked up the sling. “I need to show this to Alberich. I modified the special armor he sent me to make an armored sling for Rosemary, though she’s too big for it, now.”

“That’s brilliant!” Selenay looked it over. “How did you put this together?”

“Very quickly, just as we were approaching a village being overrun by raiders,” Talia said. “A few cuts and a few ties, and it was done in minutes.”

***

Alberich was as impressed as Selenay, and said as much. He praised her workmanship under stress. Talia was pleased, though she was certain that Rosemary’s presence had something to do with it, as well, as Alberich also pledged to teach her how to defend herself. “And even better than I taught your mother,” he promised as he held her. “A one-woman army, you will be, when I am done, and caught off guard, you will not be. Safe you will always be.” Was it just Talia? Or did Alberich feel a tinge of guilt that he had not accounted for Orthallen turning violent and thus had been unable to train Talia to watch for it?

“We even share a birthing day,” Talia said. “Her conception was terrible. I hated every second of it. But she’s wonderful.” She looked up at him. “Did you know that Empathy can be used as a weapon?”

They spent the next hour discussing how Talia had discovered this interesting fact, and the ethics involved, as well as how Talia should probably talk to Elcarth more in depth about it, though Alberich was now looking forward to the next Chosen to have Empathy as a Gift. As Talia headed back to her rooms, she left the Weaponsmaster contemplating a small contingent of soldiers like her, weaponizing Empathy against the enemy.

It was the unknown presences in her room that set her on edge. No, not in them, but just outside them. She could sense Kris there with them, and no anger, no violence, nothing to prepare her to fight. She could sense Dirk there, as well. But who were the two unknowns?

Carefully, Talia climbed the stairs to her suite. Standing at the top, along with Kris and Dirk, both of whom were welcome as far as she was concerned, were an older couple. The man had blue-black hair, like Kris. The woman had long, wavy, dark brown hair, like Talia’s without the red. Both had Kris’s blue eyes.

Kris cleared his throat. “Um, Talia? Meet my parents.”


	9. Meet the Parents

Talia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, checking her shields as she did so. Yes, they were definitely up and strong. “A pleasure.”

Kris’s father - Lord Peregrine, Talia remembered, a man who worked carefully with the Lord Marshall – held a hand out. “So, you’re the one who is ultimately responsible for my brother’s downfall. Is that my niece?”

“This is Rosemary,” Talia said. She shifted her daughter to her hip to shake Peregrine’s hand. “Obviously, since I was using moon powder tea to prepare for my internship, she was a surprise, but having innocence and beauty stem from something so terrible and corrupt did aid in the healing process, as did Kris’s counseling.” The stairway was feeling very cramped. “Perhaps we should all go inside? I appreciate Dirk and Kris respecting my desires not to have anyone I don’t personally know inside, but I think we’d all be more comfortable in the sitting room.”

They settled in, and Kris’s mother, Lady Orchid, immediately began gushing. “She’s an absolutely beautiful baby, Talia. And Rosemary is such a lovely name. It’s a tradition in my family to give floral names to girls, but I’m sure Kris told you that. In fact, if Kris had been a girl, we would have named him Rosemary, but he was a boy, so Kris he is.”

“Actually, no,” Talia said. “Kris and I never discussed names while we were on circuit. I was too focused on everything else, and didn’t even think of names until the midwife and Healers in Westmark asked me, and I wasn’t sure. But there was a pot of Rosemary on the window sill, with flowers the same color as her eyes, and I decided that sounded like a good name.”

“Did Kris at least explain to you what it meant giving birth to a child of House Pellenton?” Peregrine asked.

“That wasn’t discussed, either,” Talia said. “It wasn’t seen as important to either of us. Although Selenay has already informed me that I haven’t seem to got any choice regarding Lord Orthallen’s estate being kept in trust for Rosemary.”

“And, of course, you and Kris are going to wed,” Peregrine pressed.

“No,” Talia said. “He asked if I wanted that while we were on circuit. If I wanted nothing more than a name and a father for Rosemary, and was willing to give up my integrity and my hopes of true love, I would be grateful that Kris has become such a dear friend.” She sat next to Dirk, who placed his arms around her possessively. “As it is, I would have rather remained single if not for having a lifebond with Dirk, because I believe that Rosemary deserves to be raised with love. Kris will, of course, be involved, as both Rosemary’s cousin and mine and Dirk’s closest friend.”

Rosemary began to get cranky, then, and Talia stood, taking her daughter into the nursery, using bathing, changing, and getting Rosemary to sleep as an excuse to petulantly stay in the other room, door closed, until she was completely certain that Kris’s parents were gone. Only then, with her daughter sleeping, did she come back out.

“How is she?” Dirk asked.

Talia sat down next to him again, resting her head on his chest. “Sleeping peacefully, now, which is more than I can say for how I’m feeling.”

“I’m sorry about my parents,” Kris said. “They’re usually fairly distant, but when they feel something’s important, like this, they can be rather pushy. I told them you’d had a long day, and after all, we’d just gotten home yesterday, and that perhaps they should give you a little space.”

“What was your father going on about, anyway, about what it means to give birth to a child of House Pellenton?” Talia asked.

“Ah, yes, about that,” Kris said. He sat in a chair so he could face both of his friends. “So, my uncle was the older brother, and Rosemary is literally the only child he’s known to have sired. But both my uncle and my father have been raised with a sense of strong self-worth, especially with the Ashkevrons being distant cousins. My older brother will be following in my father’s footsteps.”

“In other words,” Talia sniffed, “It’s all a great deal of highborn nonsense.”

Kris shrugged. “It is, for the most part. But Rosemary gets even more importance placed on her by my parents because not only is she the only child my uncle is known to have sired, but she’s also the first girl born into the family in about a century.”

“So, your parents aren’t pleased that I’m the one that’s going to be helping Talia to raise and parent her,” Dirk guessed. “Sorry, Kris, I’m still not giving them up.”

Kris laughed. “I wouldn’t ask you to. Dirk, Talia, the two of you are my dearest friends, and knowing that you’ve both found love, and not just that, but with each other, makes me happier than either of you could know.”

“Are you sure you want to test that theory, knowing what my Gift is?” Talia asked.

“She’s got a point,” Dirk said.

Talia finally sighed. “Be honest with me, Kris. How much interference can I expect from your parents regarding Rosemary?”

“I think it depends,” Kris said. “She’s the first girl born in generations. They’ll want to see her make a good match. They may even want to be known to her as her aunt and uncle. But if she happens to have a fairly powerful Gift and gets Chosen or happens to be a Healer or Bard, they’ll back off on that entirely. Either way, as soon as she’s of age, under the law, my uncle’s estate is hers, now.”

“Yes,” Talia said, “Selenay and I had a talk about that. I’m not exactly happy.”

Dirk kissed Talia softly. “No worries, little bird. While she’s probably going to be doted on by Kris’s family, mine, and by other Heralds, we’ll make sure she grows up unspoiled and well-balanced.”

“I know, Love.” Talia smiled. “Speaking of, we have a wedding to plan, and if you haven’t written to your family, yet, I suggest you do.”

Chapter 10

Elspeth bounded up the stairs two at a time just in time to meet a tired looking Talia at the top of the landing. “There you are! I was hoping to see you and to meet the baby, this morning!”

Talia smiled. “This is Rosemary, catling.”

“Oh, Talia, can I hold her?”

“I don’t see why not. I know I wouldn’t mind a little help. I was actually going to take her to Dirk. He and Kris are both being very helpful with her, and I’m just glad that there isn’t a council meeting today.”

Elspeth bounced the little one, making Rosemary giggle, as the two of them walked down the stairs. “Kris is going to be my Gift teacher, did you know?”

“No, I didn’t. Is it Farsight? I didn’t know your Gift was awake. But then, if I remember right, you’re about the right age.” Elspeth nodded, and Talia went on. “You’re in good hands with Kris as a Gift teacher. He’s not as kind and gentle as Dirk, but he knows what he’s doing.”

“Speaking of Dirk, Mother wants to speak with you. She wants to know what kind of wedding you and Dirk want.”

Talia grew quiet and thoughtful as they headed towards the common area to share breakfast. Rosemary babbled happily at Elspeth, who couldn’t seem to stop smiling at how cute she was. “We haven’t really talked about it, yet, but I don’t think either of us wants anything overly elaborate.”

“Good luck with that. As far as Mother’s concerned, your suffering allowed a massive threat to Valdemar to be taken down and alerted us to an even bigger one. If we didn’t need so many resources in case of war, you and Dirk would probably have a spectacle on your hands!”

They had reached the common area, now, and as they gathered up food, Talia made sure to get some soft things, eager to start Rosemary on something more solid. Her baby teeth were starting to come in, and while cooked and mashed fruits and vegetables were working for now, Talia was ready to try her on something more, and she tried her on a tiny piece of egg.

Rosemary babbled and reached for some more, so Talia let her have her fill. “I guess I’m going to have to be firm with your mother on this one,” she said at last. She tried a tiny piece of sausage, which Rosemary spat out.

“That’s probably too spicy for her,” Elspeth said.

Talia took a bite herself and confirmed. “Likely. Alright. So, eggs are on her list, now. Spicy sausage is definitely not, but maybe something milder.” And she tried a tiny piece of bacon, which Rosemary happily ate, though her interest quickly switched back to the fluffy scrambled eggs.

“Somebody has a new favorite. Well, don’t you forget to eat, as well, or else Mero will have my hide for sitting here with you and not making sure you get enough. He says he saw you last night, and that you’re too skinny.”

***

It wasn’t a Council day. That had been yesterday. So, Talia took Rosemary with her to meet Selenay. Her friend and queen did not look too happy as Talia sat across from each other. “What’s wrong? I can sense something’s bothering you.”

Selenay handed Talia a glass of wine, which she gratefully accepted, before speaking. “Lady Orchid and Lord Peregrine were just here. I was ready to talk to you about wedding plans, and they come in expressing concerns about you raising Rosemary outside of their House. Talia, they said they plan to take custody.”


	10. Negotiations over Dinner

After getting all of the details from Selenay, Talia ran back to her rooms. She managed to stay calm long enough to set Rosemary down for a nap, and then collapsed onto her own bed, crying. That was where Dirk found her, and he gathered her gently into his arms. “What is it, little bird?”

“I just talked to Selenay. Kris’s parents are threatening to take Rosemary from me. Selenay said they told her I won’t be able to properly handle the estate on Rosemary’s behalf because I’m not highborn and I’m not smart enough to marry highborn, and we both know they’re just mad that I’m marrying you and not _their_ _son_.”

Dirk hugged Talia tightly. “Don’t fret, my love. You know Selenay won’t allow it to happen.”

Talia hiccupped a little. “I know. It’s just so upsetting to know that they would even say such a thing.”

Dirk dropped kisses down Talia’s face, kissing away all of her tears. He smoothed her hair and brushed a last tear from her eyes. “I have to get to class. I have a couple of Fetchers to help train. But then I’ll be back as soon as I can, my little bird.”

“Alright.”

Dirk kissed his beloved once more and slipped away. _:Ahrodie?:_

_:Yes, Chosen?:_

_:I know that Kris has a Gifts class this morning, as well. Could you get a message to him through Tantris that I need to speak with him as soon as both of our classes are over?:_

_:Of course!:_ A moment later, Ahrodie was in his head again. _:Kris will meet you in his rooms. He says he has some good Ehrris wine and the two of you can share some lunch, if you’re up to it. Unless, of course, you’d prefer to have lunch with Talia.:_

_:I would absolutely prefer lunch with Talia. I did make her a promise, after all.:_

As soon as classes were over, Dirk followed through and met Kris at the latter’s rooms. “Kris, you _have_ to make your parents back off! They’re making Talia absolutely miserable, and do you know what they said to Selenay this morning that’s upset her even more?”

“Unfortunately, they don’t consult me on things, so no,” Kris said. “What did they say to Selenay to upset Talia?”

“They threatened to go after custody of Rosemary!”

“What? Dirk, I swear to you, I had no idea they would make a move like that.”

“I believe you, brother, I believe you.” Dirk sank into a chair. “And the worst part is that this is apparently all because Talia won’t take the marriage of convenience that they’ve offered up in you.”

Kris swore. “Damn and double damn. My uncle caused a lot of trouble with his treason and double dealings. You know I found out this morning that he had even arranged that attack up north by the raiders? I guess he didn’t count on Talia being such a good fighter, because let me tell you, once someone even looked at Rosemary the wrong way, Talia was like a mother bear.”

Dirk chuckled. “I believe that, too. But right now, your parents have her upset, and they’ve got to back off. She doesn’t want anything to do with it. She wants all of that to be up to Rosemary when she’s old enough to understand, and I agree with her.”

Kris sat back, deep in thought. “I have an idea, but Talia’s going to have to compromise with my parents for it to work. Do you think she’ll be willing?”

“I think I can convince her. She hasn’t committed to dinner with the court yet, tonight. Do you think your parents would be willing to join us?”

“I think so. And I’ll convince them to let her speak first, to lay out the boundaries she wants to set, and make it clear where she’s absolutely unwilling to move, and where there’s wiggle room.”

***

Talia put Rosemary in the cutest dress she had for her. It was of white silk, with blue lining and edging, and gold embroidery on the bodice and skirt. It even had a matching bonnet. The whole thing had been a gift from Kris, who had proclaimed it the first gift from him as the doting uncle.

Now, though, Talia had chosen it with careful calculations. Yes, she had agreed to meet with Kris’s parents in an attempt to compromise. Yes, she had agreed that it would be over dinner. What else she might agree to was yet to be seen. She planned to get them to see as much as her side of things as she could. After all, Lady Orchid oversaw the resupply of the waystations. Surely, she, at least, understood how close-knit Heralds were. But if nothing else, this dress would reinforce a love of Valdemar before anything, remind them that Talia was, in fact, Queen’s Own, and capable of handling the court and highborn, and that Talia was, in fact, capable of both keeping Rosemary levelheaded and raising _her_ to navigate the court.

Dirk was the first to arrive, and he scooped Rosemary up. “Well, aren’t you just a pretty sight?”

Rosemary squealed with delight before indicating that she wanted down. “Oh, no,” Talia said, “you are _not_ getting that dress all dirty right before dinner. Not when I _just_ cleaned and changed you.”

“It looks like you arranged a decent spread.”

“Well, once I told Mero what I was doing, and what I needed, he was fast to help.”

“Are you ready for this, little bird?”

“As ready as I will probably ever be. If nothing else, I know where I’m drawing the line and where I’m willing to budge.”

There was a knock at the door. “Good, because it sounds like they’re here.”

Talia moved over and opened the door, letting in Kris and his parents. This was something else she’d enforced. She’d made _them_ come to _her._ She wasn’t happy about having them in her rooms, but this was, at least, her territory. It reinforced, subtly, that she was setting all the rules. And then she lowered her shields just enough to read them. Kris was on her side, a brother and fellow Herald in all ways. His parents were ready to push her on the subject. “Hello, Kris. Welcome back, Lord Peregrine, Lady Orchid. A pleasure to see the two of you again.”

Orchid reached out and took Talia’s hands. “Hello, Talia. I do apologize for how we overwhelmed you last time. I see Dirk is joining us, as well.”

“Think nothing of it,” Talia said. “It was poor timing all around, I’m afraid. And yes, Dirk is joining us. After all, he and I are betrothed.” She gestured to the dinner spread. “Please, sit. Let’s talk as we enjoy our dinner.” Talia could see Kris winking at her from behind his parents, and she sent out a tendril of gratitude towards him.

There was more small talk as they ate, until finally Talia laid it out. “Look, there’s no point in delaying it any longer. We all know what this is about. This is an attempt to negotiate before I call in every favor I’m owed and call upon the backing of the Circle to soundly trounce the two of you if you decide to push this silliness of trying to take Rosemary from me.”

Dirk and Kris looked at each other. With Kris’s parents paying attention to Talia, they were free to smirk at each other as they watched Talia gracefully speak and feed bits of soft food to Rosemary at the same time, as if she’d practiced this.

 _:She did,:_ Tantris informed Kris. _:Rolan tells me that she practiced with Dirk over lunch.:_

_:Huh. Guess I should have figured. She’s always been a bit of a perfectionist.:_

Talia continued talking. “I’ve made it clear where my heart lies. Selenay informed me that a good part of this was about the two of you trying to push Kris on me, but it’s not happening. I’m marrying Dirk. I know it’s hard for highborns to understand, but it’s called a love match. Better yet, it’s a lifebond. This wedding won’t be a promise so much as an affirmation. I do not want or need your pity or your attempts to ‘make things right.’ It was Orthallen who wronged me, none of you. I will not negotiate on any of this, nor will I allow Rosemary to be spoiled, though this gift from Kris that Rosemary is wearing this evening is adorable.”

“Mother, Father, before the two of you say anything, I want you both to know that I am completely on Talia’s side in this. She and Dirk are my best friends, and I will not see either of them unhappy. Nor will I see Rosemary unhappy, which she undoubtedly would be if the two of you were to follow through on this nonsense, because trust me, I would absolutely ensure she knew the truth.”

Rosemary responded to the mention of her name by babbling and reaching for Kris, who laughed and took her and took over her feeding, allowing Talia to finally eat.

“What really concerns us most,” Orchid said, “is that you seem so ready to deny her of her heritage, Talia.”

“I don’t know how to balance that yet,” Talia admitted. “I’m willing to work with the two of you and Kris on it, but the fact is that Rosemary’s conception was…it was violent and horrible and I still have nightmares about it.”

Dirk slid a protective arm around Talia. “I believe what Talia is trying to say is that she just doesn’t want Rosemary traumatized by the knowledge of how she came into the world.”

“Exactly,” Talia agreed. She replied to Dirk’s help with a tendril of love and gratitude. “That’s what I’m worried about most. I want her to know how much she’s loved, instead.”

“We want to be known to her,” Peregrine said, “and we want to know her, just as well as we know Kris. Further, we think she deserves to know where she comes from.”

Kris gave his parents an incredulous look. “So, you don’t actually want to know her very well, then, considering I spent more time being raised by the servants than by the two of you.”

Talia snickered at that. Dirk wanted to, and covered it up. Rosemary heard her mother laughing and started laughing, as well. Then she reached out to Peregrine, and when he took her in surprise, she reached up, grabbed at, and pulled his beard, which made her, and the others, laugh.

“Alright,” Orchid admitted. “Kris, you’re right. We weren’t the best parents. And Talia, we’ll try not to push too hard, if you’ll agree to let Rosemary know that Peregrine and I are her uncle and aunt as she grows up, and agree to let us answer any questions she has about family history on this side.”

“I think I can agree to and be comfortable with that,” Talia said at last. “She’s going through a stage where she really enjoys being passed around, by the way.”


	11. Wedding and Riding

Being Queen’s Own meant that Talia was unable to get out of having a larger wedding. But the people around her didn’t matter. What mattered was that she was marrying Dirk, that they were affirming their lifebond in front of the people they loved and cared about.

But even as she sat for Jeri to do her hair and makeup, Talia could sense Selenay’s tenseness. “Alright, what’s wrong, Selenay?”

“There’s no hiding anything from you, is there?” Selenay asked.

“I don’t think any of us can hide anything from Talia,” Elspeth said.

“I was just trying to wait to give you the bad news,” Selenay admitted. “I’m afraid we won’t be able to spare you and Dirk for very long. We need information. Dirk and Kris are the best team we have, so I have no choice but to send them into Hardorn…”

Talia tried hard not to wince. Not when it would mess up Jeri’s hard work. “That’s something every Herald knows and understands, I think. If not when we start our training, certainly by the time we’ve completed it. I may not like it, but I do understand. Valdemar must be kept safe.”

Rosemary, not understanding a bit, sat babbling away in her little dress. Talia had put her in the same white, gold, and blue dress as she’d worn for the dinner with Kris’s parents. And then something happened. She grabbed hold of the edge of the table and pulled herself up. “Talia, look!” Keren cried.

Talia whipped around to look at her daughter, along with everyone else in the room. The little girl was standing, wobbly, holding onto the edge of the table as she took first one step, and then another. Talia began to glow with pride in her little girl, and she crouched down, holding her arms out as the others watched, amused. Rosemary looked at Talia, babbled some more, took another step, and then promptly sat.

“I hope you’re not too let down,” Selenay said. “She likely won’t let go of the table or whatever edge she can get hold of for a few more months, at least. Elspeth didn’t.”

“Teren’s kids didn’t, either,” Keren said. “I know because he wrote me about every single little thing they did.”

“The fact that she did it at all is still amazing to me,” Talia said. She scooped Rosemary up, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Selenay, how long can Dirk and I have before he and Kris have to leave?”

“After talking to the Lord Marshal and to Alberich,” Selenay said, “I’m afraid I can’t let this be delayed more than three days.”

“We’ll take what we can get,” Talia said.

“Who’s going to watch Rosemary while the two of you are away?” Elspeth asked. “You’re not going to take her with you on what may be your only chance at true private time, are you?”

“No,” Talia said. “Kris is going to watch her.”

“Well, we’ll be around to help him, just in case,” Jeri said.

***

Kris and Skif were both standing up with Dirk. Talia had Elspeth and Jeri as bridesmaids. Keren and Sherril passed Rosemary back and forth throughout the ceremony, which Selenay herself conducted.

As part of the ceremony, Dirk even officially adopted Rosemary, who Kris took over watching as the two of them had a honeymoon.

But Selenay still needed information on Ancar, and that meant that Talia and Dirk only had a few precious days alone. The day after Talia and Dirk returned, Dirk and Kris were on their way to Hardorn. She didn’t question where they’d managed to get disguises so quickly. What she did do was make sure that Dirk had a good, long, passionate kiss to take with him and help sustain him until he was back.

“Don’t fret so,” Selenay said, as she watched Talia pace. “Those two have yet to fail me. They’ll be home soon enough. With Kris’s Farsight and Dirk’s Fetching, they won’t even need to get into the palace in Crown City to learn anything, or to bring me back anything if they find something worth bringing.”

“I hope you’re right,” Talia said.

***

Dirk and Kris were nothing more than travelers, going to Hardorn for no reason other than to visit an old friend in Crown City. That was the story, anyway. They didn’t even give their real names. As far as soldiers, inns, and anyone else was concerned, Dirk was called Nikos, and Kris was called Tanner. If they needed to say anything private, it was an easy enough matter to simply communicate through their Companions or subtle signals.

They had just checked into the inn for the night in Crown City when Kris got Dirk’s attention, using a combination of signals and communication through Tantris and Ahrodie to let Dirk know that he’d recognized an old friend of Talia’s.

“I saw our old friend already,” he said out loud. “He looks well.”

“Think he’s up for seeing us both tonight?” Dirk asked. “Or better to wait until morning?”

“Oh, definitely tonight,” Kris said. “You know how he is, always up for good wine and good conversation.”

No, Dirk did not know how he was, but he understood Kris’s message. This old friend likely had information on what was going on here in Hardorn. “Sounds good,” he said.

As soon as the two finished dinner, they headed out and went to meet up with Evan. Kris took the lead and knocked at the wagon. Evan opened it and eyed them. “I am sorry, my friends, but this late, I am closed.”

“Evan,” Kris said, “it’s Herald Kris. Do you remember me? I was with Herald Talia? This is my partner, Dirk.”

Evan looked around and then ushered them in. “Come in, friends, come in. Any friend of the lady is a friend of mine.” He shut the door to the wagon as soon as they were in and bade them to sit. “It is dangerous for the two of you to be in Hardorn, my friends. You should get back to Valdemar, immediately, and warn your queen.”

“It’s that bad?” Dirk asked.

“Prince Ancar is King Ancar, now. He killed his father. There is much to fear from him. He is planning to take Valdemar. That is what the whispers say,” Evan said. “And he has Mages, my friends. I am not sure that your mind magic can handle them.”

“Your information helps us more than you might guess,” Kris said. “If things are that bad, then you and your family should get out of Hardorn, as well. You’ll be welcome back in Valdemar, and I’m sure Talia would be happy to hear that her friend is well.”

“How is the lady?” Evan asked. “When last I saw her, you were bringing in her child. I had assumed that the two of you were wed?”

“No,” Kris said, chuckling, “despite what my parents might have wished.”

“Actually,” Dirk said, “I’m her husband. Rosemary is _my_ daughter.”

“Of course!” Evan cried. “I should have known. I see it now, in the eyes.”

“And since Dirk and I are oath-brothers, I get to play doting uncle,” Kris said.

Evan smiled broadly. “We were forced to part so quickly, I was never able to properly thank Talia for saving my very life, nor could I ever do so. But…” He rustled around, and finally brought out some fine red silk. “I know that you Heralds wear white at all times, but do you think that she would accept a small amount of this fabric with which to make a dress for the little one?”

“I think she would be honored,” Dirk said, accepting the fabric and sliding it into his pack. “She does not accept gifts easily from strangers, but from you, someone she cares about and has spoken to me about fondly, she would not only accept it but do so with great gratitude for your thoughtfulness.”


	12. Broken

Dirk pretended to browse market stalls while Kris, droning on boringly about the historical importance of the type of construction of the palace’s outer walls, possibly even pulling things out of his ass for all Dirk knew, was actually in trance, using his Sight to look into the palace. The two of them had done this so many times at this point that it was a matter of a simple mental nudge when Kris spotted some documents that looked important. A link, a pop, and soon enough, Dirk was subtly sliding battle plans into his pack.

Then Kris saw something, and _someone_ , else. Hulda. And on her hand? A ring that he knew damn well she shouldn’t have. It wasn’t just any ring. That was Selenay’s signet ring that she’d thought lost. Another nudge, a link, a pop, and Dirk had it as well, ready to return it to its rightful owner.

Unfortunately, _that_ got Hulda’s attention, and she looked up. It seemed as if she were looking right at Kris, which disturbed him. Then, before he had a chance to realize what she was doing, she brought up a hand and made a pushing motion, and Kris himself tumbled backwards into Dirk with a cry of pain as his trance was forcibly broken.

“What happened?” Dirk asked.

“They know we’re here and what we’re here for. Hulda could _See_ me. And she attacked me with her powers. She’s a Mage, like the ones Evan told us about, and powerful.” His face felt like it was swelling.

Dirk looked around, saw the guards pointing at them and moving towards them, and swore. He helped Kris up, and the two of them mounted their Companions and rode off as fast as they could. Arrows followed after them, and one of them lanced through Dirk’s side, nearly knocking him off of Ahrodie. As the pain started to cause him to fall, Kris reached out and dragged him onto Tantris, knowing that Ahrodie would follow along, even riderless.

_:Featherfoot?:_

_:Yes, oh wise one?:_

_:Now that Ahrodie’s riderless and faster, tell her to go on ahead, will you? She can get word to the others through their Companions. I’ll take care of Dirk.:_

_:Not a bad idea at all, Chosen.:_

***

“Dirk and Kris should be back at the border at about the same time we’d be there if we left now,” Selenay said. “I was thinking we ought to meet them there so I can look over anything they got as soon as possible…”

“Yes, absolutely I want to go with you,” Talia said. She jumped at the unspoken invitation. Not that it was needed. “I mean, I understand. I’ll get us packed.”

Selenay laughed. “Talia, it’s just me here. You don’t have to hide how eager you are to see Dirk again. You and I will be fine together, as far as I’m concerned.”

“You know the Council won’t accept that. They’ll want us to take at least two others with us.”

“Probably. Skif and Alberich?”

“They’re both good fighters if we need them,” Talia agreed. “If, being the key word.” She and Selenay shared a look. They both knew that within Valdemar’s borders, there was actually little need of any type of guard. Selenay was no slouch with a blade, herself, and because of her position, Alberich had molded Talia into practically a one-woman army. But if it kept the Council from grumbling too much, they would amuse them and take Skif and Alberich. At least the two were good company.

And so, the four of them rode, laughing and talking as they did. Rosemary might not be fully walking, yet, but she no longer needed a sling. Instead, she now rode in the saddle in front of her mother. Talia was looking forward to letting Dirk see the ten-month-old cruising as she held onto the edge of a table or other piece of furniture.

They were surprised, though, when they reached the border, to see Ahrodie arriving, riderless, and Talia’s anxiety shot through the roof.

The others were in listening positions, telling her that Ahrodie was imparting information to Kantor, Cymry, and Caryo, who in turn were delivering that information to their respective Chosen. Ahrodie was likely telling Rolan, as well, and oh, how Talia yearned to be able to Mindspeak him.

Eventually, Skif came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s bad news, little sister. Dirk’s badly injured, to the point he couldn’t stay in the saddle on his own, so he and Kris are riding tandem on Tantris. They should be here in a couple of days, and Ahrodie and Tantris have been in contact for updates every night. Kris hasn’t dared to seek a Healer, because they’re now fugitives in Hardorn, and Dirk’s injury is badly infected. Kris is injured, as well, though not as bad.”

Talia might have begun to hyperventilate, but she forced herself to remain calm, for Rosemary’s sake. “But he’s still alive, right?” Oh, goddess, so long as Dirk was still alive, there was a chance to get him to a Healer.

“For now, at least,” Skif said. “Selenay is sending me to the nearest Healing temple to fetch a Healer. I’ll hopefully be back before they arrive. Cymry’s near as fast as Rolan, after all, and Selenay understands that you’ll want to stay here and be here when they arrive.”

Talia nodded. “The gods speed you, then, brother,” she said, hugging him. “Hurry.”

Skif just lazily saluted her, mounted up on Cymry, and rode off.

Talia wandered over to where Selenay and Alberich stood. “Skif told me. Gods, what if the Healer doesn’t get here on time?”

“Don’t think like that,” Selenay said. “Kris will do everything to keep Dirk going, and Skif will absolutely make it back on time, with a Healer.”

“Remember, _delinda,_ that Foresight, _my_ Gift is, not yours,” Alberich said. “Selenay, too, has some. A bad feeling, neither of us has. A vision, I have not seen.”

Talia wanted to snap back at Alberich that his Gift wasn’t very reliable, and that neither of them had been able to Foresee that Dirk or Kris would be injured. Instead, she just continued to worry, cuddling Rosemary, who was still babbling away.

***

Two days later, an exhausted Tantris stumbled across the border, carrying both Kris and Dirk, and Talia set Rosemary down long enough to run over with Selenay and Alberich to help them both out of the saddle.

Kris’s face was red. It would definitely remain scarred. But Dirk…poor Dirk… The arrow wound to his side was black and oozing pus. It stank. He was fevered, and barely conscious. Despite the stench of the wound, Talia kneeled next to him. “Dirk…”

“I love you…little bird…always…gods…” He coughed, then, and it seemed like the pain alone might destroy him.

“Stay with me, Love. Skif will be back with a Healer, soon.”

“It’s so bright…so beautiful…almost as beautiful as you…”

And then the light in Dirk’s eyes was gone, and Talia felt it in her heart. She knew. She just _knew_. And she let out a wail, releasing all of the anguish, pain, and anger of a suddenly broken lifebond.


	13. Aftermath

Selenay forgot about battle plans, about Ancar, about everything that had brought them to the border. She ran to her Herald and dropped to her knees in front of her, on the other side of Dirk’s body, and put her hands onto Talia’s shoulders.

In the throws of mourning a freshly severed lifebond, Talia had gone into a rigid stupor. She did not move, did not speak. She heard nothing, saw nothing, no matter how Selenay called to her, begged her to stay with them, to not death will herself.

It was only then that Skif was able to ride in with a Healer, knowing already that he was too late to save Dirk, but that the Healer could, at least, do something for Kris. The Healer recognized it and went to his patient, but Kris pointed to Talia. “Lifebond?” the Healer asked.

“Strong one,” Kris said.

“She’ll need a Mind Healer,” the Healer said, “and I’m not one, so I’ll be focusing on you.”

Sitting nearby, Rosemary started crying, not at all understanding what was going on, only that everyone was sad, and that her mama was very upset, and that daddy wasn’t moving. Alberich, thinking fast, picked Rosemary up and pressed her into Talia’s arms.

Talia wrapped her arms tightly around Rosemary and just cried, breaking all over again. But it was enough to ease Selenay’s mind, knowing that Talia would not death will herself so long as she had Rosemary to focus on. With that in mind, she moved over to Kris.

“What happened?” she asked. “We only got part of the story from Ahrodie through our Companions.”

Kris tried, and failed, to keep his own tears from falling. “It was Hulda. I was using my Farsight to look into the palace. We got battle plans, and even one of your signet rings that the bitch stole. And then she Saw me. Mage Sight, I guess. They have real Mages, like in the old tales. She attacked me, slapped me right across the face magically. That made me yelp. I fell. That got the attention of the royal guards. Our cover was blown. Battle plans and ring are in Dirk’s pack, along with a gift for Rosemary from a trader friend of Talia’s named Evan. He sent her some material for a dress. Dirk got shot in the side as we were making our getaway. I pulled him onto Tantris and sent Ahrodie on ahead. Didn’t have what I needed to treat the wound. Just hoped to get here fast enough. Failed…”

Selenay squeezed Kris’s hand. “You did all you could, both of you.”

“Tell Talia I’m sorry…it should have been me…Dirk should be alive…”

“You can tell her yourself,” Selenay said. “I’m sending you and her both back to Haven for proper Healing, and I’m sending letters with you. We’ll bury Dirk. I expect the two of you to head back to Haven tomorrow.”

***

If anyone could come even close to understanding Talia’s grief, it was Kris. Dirk had been his partner, his best friend, his oath brother. And now he was gone. And so, it was no surprise when, in the morning, he was found in her tent, his arms around her, hers around Rosemary. Selenay’s heart broke for all three of them.

“Help her heal, he will,” Alberich said.

“Alberich’s right,” Skif said. “She’ll keep herself together for Rosemary’s sake. He’ll pull her through the rest of the way. She’ll probably never be the same, but there was nobody as close to Dirk as she was other than Kris. In fact, Selenay, I’ve got an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Well, who better to notify Dirk’s parents than Kris?” Skif asked. “I’ll go with them to help keep them both going, and help take up some of the burden, and we can introduce Talia and Rosemary to them finally. They’ll keep her so busy listening to stories of Dirk, it’ll be like he’s there.”

“A good plan,” Alberich agreed. “Remember what happened to Talamir after losing Traver, too well I do.”

“So do I,” Selenay admitted. “Alberich, I hate to ask, but…”

“Hesitate not,” Alberich said. “Know I, already, what you need of me, and it will be done.”

“Thank you.”

***

On the road back to Haven, Talia would break down regularly. When it happened, Skif took hold of Rosemary, and Kris held Talia, let her cry, and even cried with her. Sometimes her shields would even falter, despite her training, and Rolan would bolster them for his Chosen, doing whatever he could to help comfort her, as well. Skif knew from Cymry that all of the Companions were feeling Ahrodie’s loss just as keenly as all of the Heralds had felt Dirk’s.

When they reached the capital, Elspeth ran out to greet them. She wrapped her arms around Talia tightly. “Oh, Talia, we all knew about it, here. I’m so sorry. Talia?”

“She’s in one of her stupors again,” Kris said. “She can’t hear you when she’s like this. She can’t see you. She has no idea you’re there. She doesn’t even know we’ve made it to Haven. She’s spent half the trip like this, staring blankly ahead.”

“Alberich said she’ll probably never be the same because of the broken lifebond,” Skif added. “We have a plan to try to get her closer to normal, but it means heading north with her and Rosemary, to Dirk’s family. That being said, we’ve got messages for you and the rest of the Circle, starting with your mother handing off regency powers to you. Alberich’s going to be acting Queen’s Own out in the field, and Elcarth’s to advise you, here, until we can get Talia at least functioning again.”

“You don’t think she’s going to death will herself, do you?” Elspeth asked, distressed.

“We…don’t know,” Kris admitted. “We don’t think so. She’s come close a few times, we think, but then Rosemary cries for her. We think Rosemary is the _only_ reason she hasn’t, yet.”

“Oh, goddess,” Elspeth whispered.

“The one good thing,” Kris said, “is that when she’s like this, she doesn’t project. Her shields are so tight that she can’t. The bad part is that even Rolan can’t seem to get to her through them, and we all know how strong _their_ bond is.”

“With your permission,” Skif said, “we’ll rest and overnight here in Haven, and head on to Dirk’s home to deliver the news and introduce the newly widowed daughter-in-law and the grandbaby to them all at the same time, in the morning.”

“Yes,” Elspeth said. “Do whatever you think is best. I’m trusting you with her. Mother’s going to need her back.


	14. Not Your Time

Talia woke in the middle of the night, crying for Dirk, which set Rosemary to crying. Skif and Kris, who had refused to leave her alone, just in case, ran in from where they were sleeping in the sitting room. Skif took up Rosemary. Kris gathered Talia into his arms.

Eventually, Talia started to calm. Kris held her close and got her lying down again. Skif settled Rosemary in with her. They fell asleep that way, Kris holding Talia, Skif holding little Rosemary, the two men trying hard to comfort Talia and Rosemary and willing to do anything at all to do it.

Talia woke again at dawn, still raw, but not screaming. Her eyes were red, puffy, and goddess, they hurt. She looked at her bedmates, somewhat numb. She forced herself to focus on Rosemary. If not for her, she’d have probably death willed herself at the border. Rosemary was all she had. Oh, how she was starting to hate that moon tea, suddenly. She picked up the glass container and threw it across the room, where it shattered against the wall, waking up all three of the others on the bed.

“Talia?” Skif asked.

Talia didn’t answer. She just went about trying to clean up the mess, in tears, sinking to the ground. A piece of the broken glass cut her hand, and she dropped it, staring at the blood as it began steadily dripping from her palm. Why did she and Dirk decide to wait until after the war? Now she had nothing. _Nothing._ Goddess, she wanted to die, to join him.

Suddenly, she didn’t even care about Rosemary anymore. Rosemary, who Dirk may have adopted, but was sired by that _bastard_ Orthallen. Lady Bright, would Peregrine and Orchid try to force Kris on her again, now that Dirk was gone? She couldn’t stand the thought of any of it. She took up the bloody piece of glass again and slashed her wrist with it.

That was when Skif picked her up. Kris wrestled the glass away from her. “Take her down to Devan. She’ll need his attentions, and Rynee’s, definitely,” Kris was saying. “I’ll watch Rosemary.”

“No! No! Let me die!” Talia was screaming and kicking, and Kris realized it would take them both to get her down to Devan. Unless…

_:Tantris? Think Rolan can knock her out long enough to get her to Healers?:_

_:I think so, little brother. Let me contact him. He can sense her distress, but he knows he can’t get to her, and it’s bothering him.:_

A moment, and a strong mental nudge from Rolan later, and Talia’s eyes closed as she sank into unconsciousness. Kris and Skif both breathed a sigh of relief, and Skif took off running with Talia down to the Healers wing.

Devan’s eyebrows raised when he saw the Queen’s Own in such a state. “Tell me everything, now,” he said. He swore, repeatedly, as Skif complied. “I can get her stitched up and healing physically, but she’s going to need Rynee when she wakes. Go get her.”

Again, Skif complied, bringing Rynee as fast as he could. He watched Devan work, and as soon as it was safe, with Talia strapped down so she couldn’t fight, he contacted Cymry to let Rolan know it was okay to wake Talia up.

***

As she slept, Talia dreamt she was surrounded by a golden mist. And there, in front of her, was Dirk. She ran to him, wrapped her arms around him, rested his head on his chest. “Oh, Dirk, why? Why didn’t you stay? The Healer was almost there. He could have saved you.”

Dirk held her close. He kissed the top of her head. “I’m so, so sorry, little bird. I tried to fight the Shadow Lover. I did. But I couldn’t. I just wasn’t strong enough.” He kissed her. “But I love you, Talia, and that’s why I’m begging you not to join me yet. Valdemar still needs you, so much. Rosemary needs you. Don’t hold how she was conceived against her. I certainly never did. And now Evan is convinced it’s my eyes she has.”

“Evan? The trader?”

“Aye, my love. Didn’t Kris tell you we saw him?”

“No.”

Dirk nodded. “He’s the one that gave us the information we needed. He sent a gift of some silk to make a dress for Rosemary after I made it very clear that she’s _my_ daughter, even if she was born to inherit Wyvern Reach. And I wasn’t just pretending to browse the markets as a cover for Kris’s boring lecture on historical architecture, which was _his_ cover for using his Farsight into the palace. There are presents for you and Rosemary both in my pouch. How are you supposed to enjoy them if you join me in the Havens?”

“Oh, Dirk…” Talia broke into tears, then, but Dirk just kissed them away.

“Remember, it’s not your time, my love. But it is time for you to wake up. Remember that I love you and Rosemary both, so very much, and let my love sustain you.” He kissed her, again, and the feeling of his lips on hers was what lingered as her eyes opened on the cot in Healers.

She looked around, seeing Skif, Rynee, and Devan all looking at her with concern. “Where’s Kris?”

“He’s watching over Rosemary,” Skif said.

Talia’s eyes narrowed. “Go tell him I want the contents of Dirk’s pack. _Now._ And tell him if he _ever_ withholds information from me again, like that Dirk was carrying things like silk and other gifts, or that they saw Evan, I will personally strangle him.”

“Does that mean you’re not going to try to kill yourself if I unstrap you?” Devan asked.

“I have it on excellent authority,” Talia said, “that it’s not my time.”

“It sounds like I might not actually be needed,” Rynee said, “but I’ll stick around, just in case.”

Skif wasn’t sure what Talia meant, but he did as Talia asked, anyway, darting back to Heralds wing and up the stairs to her rooms. “Hey, Kris?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you got Dirk’s pack, by any chance?”

Kris blinked. “Um, yes, why?”

“I don’t know what happened, but I have a message for you from Talia. She said that she wants the pack, and that if you ever withhold information from her again, she’ll strangle you personally. She specified something about someone named Evan and Dirk carrying gifts?”

Kris suddenly looked very, very embarrassed. He went into the bedroom and got the pack. “Selenay already got the battle plans and her signet ring out of this. Everything else in here either belongs to Dirk or is a gift for Talia or Rosemary. Giving this to Talia earlier might have helped a lot.”

“Probably,” Skif agreed, turning to return to the Healers wing.

Once there, Skif found that Elspeth had heard what had happened and made her way to Healers to see Talia, who was unstrapped, sitting up, and talking. “Here, Talia. Everything in here is either Dirk’s, or a gift for you or Rosemary.”

“Thank you, Skif,” Talia said, pulling things out. Aside from the pouch containing Dirk’s money and some basic supplies that he always carried, she pulled out the gifts. First came the beautiful red silk that Evan had sent.

Elspeth let out a low whistle. “That,” she said, “is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. That’s no small gift. It’s worth enough to buy a small village!”

“Surely not,” Talia said. “It’s just enough to make a dress for Rosemary.” She realized, then, that there were multiple yards. “A wedding dress, perhaps, when she’s older and if she decides she wants to get married…”

“I don’t know who this Evan is, but he must think the absolute world of you to think that’s a small gift.”

Next, Talia pulled out a doll for Rosemary, and finally a book of love poems in the Hardornan language, which she and Dirk both spoke fluently. She hugged it to her chest. “Oh, that sweet, wonderful man…”

“How did you know to ask for his pack?” Skif asked.

“I saw him,” Talia said. “While I was asleep, I _saw_ him. He told me about it all, and how much he loved me and Rosemary. And he assured me that it’s not my time.”


	15. Dirk's Family

The nearest town was Errold’s Grove, but the farm where Dirk had been raised was a bit further to the south. A young man of about twenty saw the Heralds coming and ran into the house. “Mother, Father, Kris is coming, and two other Heralds, but… But Dirk’s not with them.”

Jaya and Liron looked at each other. Gods, that could mean only one thing. There was only one reason for unknown Heralds to arrive, and for Kris to arrive with them, without Dirk. Kris was coming with bad news, the worst possible news, and he was mourning, himself, and the other two Heralds were there to help support him. Jaya broke down in tears just at the thought, and Liron held her.

“Gavin, go and greet Kris,” Liron said at last. “We’re certain we already know what this means, but…just in case…”

Gavin nodded. He knew what his father meant, why his mother was crying. And he walked out to meet the Heralds. Kris dismounted as they got to him. He was about to speak, but Gavin spoke first. “I think I know why you’re here. Mother’s already crying. My brother’s dead, isn’t he?”

“I’m sorry,” Kris said. “But yes, Dirk’s gone. He was killed on a mission into Hardorn. I tried to get him out, to a Healer, on time. Kernos’s beard, I tried…” He swallowed hard. “Selenay thought it only appropriate that I be the one to bring the news, as much as I hate having to.”

“Who are the other two?” Gavin asked.

“The man with me is Herald Skif. He was Dirk’s intern a few years back. The woman is Herald Talia, and the baby is Rosemary.”

“Talia?” Gavin asked. “Dirk’s wife that none of us have gotten a chance to meet, yet?” Gavin moved over to Talia and reached up, both to take his niece and to help his sister-in-law down from the saddle. There was no denying the intense sorrow in her eyes.

“Yes,” Talia said. “Kris just barely got Dirk back across the border. He…he died in my arms…”

“Your presence will help ease the pain of losing Dirk,” Gavin said. “And so will Rosemary’s.”

Rosemary looked at Gavin, still holding her doll tightly. She reached out and grabbed Gavin’s nose, then, and started babbling. Talia gave a wan smile, the first she’d given in the month since Dirk’s passing. “You look like Dirk. You must be his baby brother.”

“Gavin. Come on up to the house. Mother and Father will be wanting to meet you, especially, and this sweet little one.”

***

During her internship, Talia had asked Kris about Dirk’s family. He had described them as loud, boisterous, friendly, and loving. There wasn’t quite as much of the first two, and she couldn’t blame them. After all, she, Skif, and Kris had just brought them news that they’d lost son, brother, and uncle.

And then there was keeping the names straight. Dirk and his siblings had been named in alphabetical order. Along with the youngest, Gavin, there were the five sisters, Adah, Bridget, Callie, Elanor, and Fianna. And somehow, they had continued the tradition. Adah and Bridget had married Hunter and Kade. Adah and Hunter had Ione, Janna, and Lucas, and Bridget and Kade had Malcolm, and Nolan.

Dirk, it seemed, was the one who had broken the tradition, marrying Talia and having a daughter named Rosemary. But even when they learned the truth about Rosemary’s origins, they still loved her as much as Dirk had. “If she’s good enough for Dirk to adopt, then she’s good enough for the rest of us,” Adah had said.

“Midsummer celebrations are coming up,” Callie said.

“Ah, yes, I believe they are,” Kris replied, a glint in his eye.

“Kris?” Jaya asked. “Is there something special this year about Midsummer?”

“It’s both Talia’s and Rosemary’s birthing day,” Kris said.

“Then there’s only one thing to do,” Elanor said. “Our brother might be gone, but our sister and niece are here, and if their birthing day coincide with Midsummer, then we should do what Dirk would have.”

Talia shrunk down a little. “Oh, there’s no need for too much fuss. That’s something I loved about Dirk. He was such a good man, and he always seemed to know exactly what I needed. Gods, I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing him.”

Liron placed a hand on his daughter-in-law’s shoulder. “No, you won’t. But it will hurt less, eventually. And you’re in just the right place. After all, there are still so many stories about him that we can tell you that I’m sure you never got a chance to hear.”

Talia sniffed, trying to stop her tears. “No, I didn’t. We hadn’t known each other for that long before we realized it was a lifebond, and then we were only married three days before Selenay sent him and Kris to Hardorn. There just wasn’t enough time.”

“Oh, then we have so many stories for you,” Bridget said. “I’ll start.” And she proceeded to weave for Talia a tale of when Dirk was ten, about a year before he was Chosen. According to Bridget, Dirk had been climbing a tree, but had to call for help to get down. It turned out that he had started to fall, and a branch had caught his fall by going through the back of his sweater, and he could not either get it out or get the branch to break enough for him to get out of the tree.

This was followed by another story, in which a four-year-old Dirk had managed to, in attempting to imitate Liron, had instead broken each and every string on Liron’s harp, and tried to hide the evidence by burying the harp in the wood pile.

More and more stories followed, one from each member of the family, and slowly, Talia went from wanting to cry from her grief, to smiling, to laughing, to crying from laughing so hard at some of the things her beloved Dirk had done as a child.

And then came the most miraculous thing of all. After two weeks of love and laughter and being around her daddy’s family, Rosemary took her first steps away from the furniture, looking steadily towards Gavin, who looked so much like his big brother. And from that day on, she was no longer a baby but truly a toddler.

She even found a picture of the entire family that they’d had painted on Dirk’s first holiday home after getting his Whites, pointed him out, and started babbling something that sounded suspiciously like “dada.”


	16. Anniversary

The one-year anniversary of Dirk’s passing was visibly hard for Talia. Most couldn’t tell, but those closest to her could see that she was, essentially, just going through the motions of her daily routine. She stood by Selenay’s side in court. She paid just enough attention in Council to get by as Selenay finally got what she wanted, the authorization to hire a mercenary company to help in the fight against Ancar, who was still angry that his attempt to get Elspeth as a wife and take over Valdemar had been thwarted.

And Rosemary? She was growing like a weed. She toddled around the Heralds wing, visiting all of her honorary aunts and uncles on a regular basis. When her mama was at weapons practice, Rosemary enchanted Alberich. Even the Council sometimes not only tolerated, but _requested_ that Talia bring her daughter along to be passed around and loved on, for Rosemary was a sweet girl, and as hated, or at least disliked, as her father had been, the toddler used her charms for good. 

But on the anniversary of Dirk’s death, even Rosemary could sense that something was wrong, and even she was quiet. Kris, feeling his friend’s loss himself, went to Mero and gathered up all of Talia’s favorite treats, as well as some things he was sure Rosemary, still learning what she liked, would enjoy.

“To cheer up Talia,” Mero said, “anything.”

“Well, I figured, get some of her favorite things, get some sweets Rosemary might like, and take them for a picnic out in Companion’s Field. Rosemary likes it out there. I’m sure we can induce Rolan and Tantris to join us, which alone will cheer up Rosemary.”

“Then take these for the Companions,” Mero said, handing Kris a bag of apples.

“Thanks, Mero.”

Kris went to Talia’s room and waited for her. She was grateful, and Rosemary was more than happy to ride on Rolan with Talia out to the picnic spot. But Talia just couldn’t seem to smile. So, after Rosemary was in bed, Kris broke out a bottle of wine, and the two drank together and cried together, eventually falling asleep together.

It was just before dawn that Talia first started to wake, but she didn’t want to leave the wonderful dream she was having, for in it, she was curled up in Dirk’s arms again, her head on his chest as he held her close. She tilted her head up, meeting Dirk’s lips with her own, and she made it clear that she was wanting him, sliding a hand down his pants and fondling him.

But for some reason, wakefulness was calling, and her eyes opened, only to find that it was _Kris_ holding her in his arms, and last night came flooding back to her. Then, to her horror, she realized that not only was he looking at her with a little bit of surprise, but also a little arousal, for her hand really was down his pants, and she removed it quickly, turning bright red. “I’m sorry. I…I was dreaming about Dirk…and…”

“It’s alright, little bird. I understand. I might not have ever been in love, and I definitely don’t have a lifebond, but even I know that love isn’t just mental and emotional, but physical, too. And your friends can comfort you. Your friends can love and care about you. But none of us can ever come close to giving you what Dirk gave.”

“You can. Come close, I mean. Nobody within the Circle was as close to Dirk as I was except for you, Kris. You were his partner and his dearest friend. And you’ve become my dearest friend, as well. Skif has been amazing. So has everyone else. But you, Kris…if not for you and Rosemary, I don’t think I could have made it through this past year.”

Kris had kissed Talia once before, during her internship, before anyone had realized that she and Dirk were lifebonded. It had been meant to be brotherly, but had not remained so. This time was no different. He meant it to be brotherly. He really did. But she had clung to him, fed his need with her own, and he had answered in kind, making love to her.

At last they lay there, next to each other, holding each other. “Well,” he said at last, “I suppose I can at least comfort you physically whenever you want or need, if I’m not riding circuit.”

“Thank you, Kris. Because I did. I both wanted and needed that. Goddess…why do I feel so guilty, though?”

“Because you feel like you’ve just betrayed Dirk’s memory, and so do I. If you’re in the mood to punish yourself, I could always take you up to Westmark so you can see Wyvern Reach.” Thinking fast and remembering Talia’s internship a little too well, Kris reached out and caught her wrist before she could slap him for the comment.

Talia didn’t have time to make any other kind of reply. Rosemary’s cry of “Mama!” was coming from the other room.

“We’ll discuss this later,” Talia said, her voice soft. She was dressing quickly. “Rosemary needs me. But…actually…maybe…since it is hers…”

“And you have been overseeing its upkeep from a distance for her for nearly two years,” Kris pointed out.

“Yes, that too,” Talia said. She left the bedroom, then, to attend to Rosemary.

***

Selenay didn’t expect to find Kris answering the door when she went to seek out Talia. She especially didn’t expect to find him only half dressed. “Umm….”

“If you’re looking for Talia, she’s in the second bedroom with Rosemary, getting her dressed.”

“Well, I was…” Selenay crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him.

“Mind out of the gutter, Selenay. We were comforting each other, nothing more.”

“Actually, come to think of it, I was hoping to speak with both of you. This just makes it more convenient. And my mind wasn’t in the gutter. It was in an entirely different realm.’

“Not romance, either,” Kris said.

Selenay pouted a little. “Fine.”

Talia came out with a freshly dressed Rosemary, then. Rosemary ran over to her “aunty,” climbing up in Selenay’s lap, never knowing what it must look like that her “uncle” had spent the night. “What can I do for you? I know I’m not late for Court or Council. The breakfast bells for the Collegium haven’t even rung yet.”

“I need the two of you to go on a mission for me,” Selenay said. “It’s diplomatic in nature. I want you to go to Rethwellen and ask King Faramentha for help. Then, after that, I want you to find a mercenary group called the Skybolts and hire them. My sources inform me that they’re the best. Those sources include Eldan, who’s life was saved by one of their officers down in Karse.”

“We go riding?” Rosemary asked.

“I’m afraid we can’t take you this time, Rosemary,” Talia said. “This is work, not pleasure. You’ll have to stay here.”

“Don’t worry,” Selenay said. “All your aunties and uncles will have plenty of time to help take care of you and keep you entertained. You’ll hardly even know your mama and your uncle Kris are gone.”


	17. At Wyvern's REach

Unburdened by Chirras or other pack animals, and going north first with Selenay’s blessing, Kris and Talia made it to Westmark and, thus, to Wyvern Reach in about a week and a half. It had been heavily barricaded at one point, though some of the upper rooms’ walls had been filled with large windows.

Talia suddenly reverted to the training she’d received from Hulda and the other Wives as a child on the Hold, being molded into a proper Wife for whatever man her Honored Father might choose, as she looked over everything. So far, at least, things looked fine from the outside. If nothing else, the groundskeepers were earning their pay. She wondered if Patrice was still in residence, keeping the servitors in line.

They rode around to the stables, and Talia was pleased to find a stable hand there, ready to help with the Companions. “Ah, welcome, Heralds! What kingdom business brings Heralds to Wyvern Reach more than two years after the death of the Lord Holder?”

“I’m Herald Kris, and this is Queen’s Own Herald Talia. As Herald Talia is mother of the heir of Wyvern Reach, and that heir is still a minor, Herald Talia is the one who has been ensuring all of your wages have continued to be paid. She’s finally come to see her daughter’s holdings for herself.”

Realization of who they were finally reached the stable hand’s eyes. “Ah, of course.” He turned to Talia. “I hope you’ll be pleased with what you find, my lady. Both Lord Orthallen and Lady Patrice were rather strict and demanded all of the finest things possible in the manor house. When we were informed that Lord Orthallen was put to death for treason, but that there was an heir other than one of his nephews, we weren’t told any more than that, so we kept to exacting measures.” He turned to Kris, then. “And you would be the younger of Lord Orthallen’s nephews? Your brother Stefan is here. He’s here, regularly, to keep an eye on things.”

Kris barely hid a grimace. Talia had never met Stefan, and Kris hadn’t said much of him other than that he was quite a bit older, by a decade. Once they were finished seeing to the needs of their Companions, they headed into the keep itself, where they were met by a man in his upper thirties, just starting to get gray hairs, but otherwise as handsome and angelic as Kris had been before Hulda had magically scarred his face. Although, Talia reflected, Kris was still handsome, and even more so, in her eyes, because of the scar.

“Hello, Kris.”

“Stefan.”

Stefan turned to her. “This must be Talia. Mother and Father described her perfectly”

“I am.”

“Rosemary’s not with you?” Stefan asked.

Talia shook her head. “No. This is just a stopover for me to finally see what it is I’m supposed to be managing on her behalf before Kris and I proceed to Rethwellan on a diplomatic trip. Rosemary is safely with the other Heralds, just in case.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll both be pleased to know that I’ve been keeping an eye on everything,” Stefan said. “Mother and Father said that I should, that you, Talia, were too naïve to handle it. I’ll make up my own mind over dinner, though considering this is your first visit here, you do seem a little too trusting.”

Talia arched an eyebrow. “Actually, I knew I could trust your father, at least, and I knew that I could trust Kris. Therefore, I trusted your father when he promised to ensure things were taken care of, here, and I’ve had Herald Kyril helping me from a monetary point of view. Not that I’ve needed it much. Tell me, Stefan, what do you know about Holderkin?”

“Holderkin?” Stefan asked. “I know they’re reclusive, but that’s about it.”

“I was born on a Hold,” Talia said. “I was my Father’s eldest daughter and was going to be the first to be married off. As such, I was taught by my Father’s Wives how to run a household, including servants and a budget. I was ready to be a First Wife by the time I was thirteen, at which point they were prepared to marry me off. Trust me when I say I know what I’m doing.”

“Also, seeing as how it’s been a respectable year,” Stefan said, “I’m under instruction from my parents to reach out to you about the potential for marrying, whether Kris or myself…”

Kris said nothing. He just stood back and watched. He knew what Talia was capable of. And Talia drew Stefan into rapport, gave him some of the pain that she was still suffering from a broken lifebond, at the same time that she punched him. “That,” she said, “is my answer on the matter.”

Stefan stumbled back, holding a hand up to his eye, as Kris chuckled. “Never,” Kris told his brother, “annoy an Empath with a broken lifebond. I had my fair share of encounters with her fist on her internship simply because I kept saying stupid things while she was pregnant with Rosemary. I deserved every one of them, and you deserved what she just gave you.”

***

Kris and Talia elected to spend the night, as uncomfortable as it made Talia to do so, and Kris joined Talia in her room after supper. “You hate it here, don’t you?”

“I think, honestly, I wouldn’t be happy here even without the nasty associations I already have with it in my mind. I’m barely used to having servants in Heralds Wing and eating dinner with the Court. Maybe your parents are right. Maybe I can’t raise Rosemary up to properly appreciate her birthright.”

Kris kissed her on her forehead. “No worries, little bird. I’ll help you. So will Selenay, Elspeth, Jeri, and every other highborn Herald.”

“I know, Kris, and thank you. I touched your brother’s mind, by the way. I opened up rapport with him and gave him a mental black eye along with the physical one. I…I don’t know how to feel about what I saw there.”

“What do you mean?”

“He feels unsure about me, I think, and it doesn’t feel like it has anything to do with the estate. He feels like he’s struggling, because there’s what your parents want, and what he knows I’ll put up with, now, and like he’s not sure where or how much to push, or even if he should.”

“Well, hopefully, after that, he’ll back off and not push at all. We’d better get some sleep. I expect we ought to leave right after breakfast, but you’re senior Herald, so I’ll follow your lead.”

Talia just nodded. “I agree.” She yawned. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kris left, then, and had just barely made it back into his own rooms and started to strip down when a knock came at the door. Thinking Talia needed something, he opened it. “Stefan?”

“Can we talk? In private?”

“Sure.” Kris motioned his brother into the room and shut the door. “What is it?”

“Look, I know I made an ass of myself with your partner earlier…”

“Talia isn’t my partner. Dirk was my partner. I don’t have a partner anymore. Talia is Queen’s Own.”

“Okay, I know I made an ass of myself with Herald Talia earlier, but… Look. You don’t have Mother and Father breathing down your neck like I do. I’m supposed to inherit their estate, but who after that? Right now, it’s Rosemary, but how happy is Talia going to be about that? I can tell she’s not exactly happy managing Wyvern Reach right now.”

“That’s true. Talia wouldn’t be happy with Rosemary being heir to yet another estate.”

“So, Mother and Father are pressuring me to finally take a wife. Until I do, Talia has little to fear from them on the matter. I know she’s still objecting to marrying you. Not that it’s been brought up, by you, I’m sure. But how do you know when you’re in love?”

Kris wasn’t sure how to answer that. “I’m not sure what to tell you. I’m not interested in marriage, myself. Hell, I wanted to take over as Dean when Elcarth retired, but Teren got picked, instead. But I got the position as orientation instructor, so that’s nice. But I’ve never been in love myself.”

“Liar.”

“What?”

“I said you’re a liar, Kris.”

“And just what makes you say that?”

Stefan shrugged. “Look, I asked you how you know when it’s love because I _think_ I’m in love, but Mother and Father would never accept her, and I need to make sure, before I tell them I’m marrying her whether they like it or not.”

“Why wouldn’t they accept her?”

“Because she’s a chamber maid here at Wyvern Reach, and though she’s never asked for a thing from me except my attention, all I want to do is drape her in jewels and fine silks and make her the next Lady Pellenton.”

Kris smiled. “Well, if you want to do that, and you’re willing to tell our parents that you’re marrying her whether they like it or not, and you’re actually willing to follow through on that, then yes, you’re in love. But that still doesn’t explain why you called me a liar.”

“Because,” Stefan said, “you look at Talia the same way I look at Mariam.”

“Brotherly,” Kris growled. “I look at Talia brotherly, no more.”

“Well, isn’t someone protesting a bit much?”

“Out,” Kris said, pointing at the door. “Have Mariam. I’m sure she’ll make a lovely wife for you, and a wonderful mother for your children. I will back you up with our parents if they object. But Talia was lifebonded to Dirk, who was my partner and best friend in the whole world, and while I will always be there for her, even if my affections did turn more than brotherly, I wouldn’t betray my best friend’s memory, and I wouldn’t ask Talia to betray him like that, nor would I ever be so disrespectful of her feelings on the matter. But it doesn’t matter, because it’s not true. Now out!”

“Alright, brother, alright.” Stefan just smirked a little as he left the room, and Kris shook his head, sighed, and went to bed.


	18. Love and Angst

“How long until Midsummer?”

They had just set up for the evening inside a waystation near the Terilee, just opposite Dedun, and would cross the river in the morning. Kris reckoned up the time. “About a month.”

“Only a month?” Talia began to hyperventilate. “I’m going to miss Rosemary’s second birthday! She’s starting to get old enough that she might have early memories of this. What is she going to say? She might hate me for not being there!”

Kris gathered Talia protectively into his arms and kissed her forehead. “Hey, it’s okay, Talia. It’s okay. She won’t hate you. She’s too young still. She doesn’t know what hate is, and I doubt she’ll remember this in the years to come. Besides, remember why we’re doing this. We’re doing this for Valdemar, and to help ensure the future of children like Rosemary.”

Talia nodded, calming, and resting her head on his shoulder. “Thank you. I needed that reminder.”

Kris continued to hold her, and his reluctance to let her go made him question himself. Was it possible that his brother was right? No, of course not. He was just protective.

_:Keep telling yourself that, Chosen.:_

_:Ah, Featherfoot? What are you talking about?:_

_:Your feelings for Talia. Face it, little brother. You’re in love with her, despite all your best intentions.:_

_:Gods, what am I going to do? I can’t tell her how I feel. She’ll hate me for it. Besides, I’m not supposed to be in love with her. She’s my best friend’s widow. She and Dirk had a lifebond!:_

_:First, calm down before you alert her that something’s wrong. Second, how long do you think you’re going to hide something like this from someone whose Gift is Empathy, especially Empathy as strong as hers? Third, Rolan and I have a theory, and it’s just a theory, mind you-:_

_:Get on with it, Featherfoot.:_

_:Yes, oh wise one. At any rate, we have a theory that what may be forming is a secondary lifebond.:_

_:Never heard of such a thing.:_

_:Few have. It usually happens in the rare lifebonded trios. Rolan thinks, and I agree, that it’s what you, Talia, and Dirk were meant to be, but that it failed to form because one, you’re not into other men, and two, neither was Dirk, and three, Dirk was so insecure that it was just safer for Talia’s lifebond to him to be the only one to truly form.:_

_:I…think I understand.:_

_:The thing is, that the last time this happened was hundreds of years ago, almost to the time of the founding of Valdemar. Sunsinger and Shadowdancer were lifebonded. We know that. But Rolan was there, and he says that when they used their magic to free Windrider and Darshay, they formed that secondary lifebond with him, and it activated when Sunsinger was killed in battle. Rolan thinks the three of you_ might _be the three of them reincarnated.:_

Well, if that wasn’t just a kick to the pants. And Tantris was right, of course. How long did he think he was going to keep any of this from Talia? Not long, as strong as her Gift was. Worst case scenario, the minute she sensed he was getting too contemplative about something. Best case scenario, the minute they fell into bed together. So why even try? No point, now that he’d acknowledged how he felt.

“Talia?”

“Yes?”

“I… I need to talk to you about something, and it could change everything between us, but it’s too important to leave off.”

Talia sat up, removing herself from his arms, and narrowed her eyes at him. “What did Mariam tell you?”

“Mariam? Nothing. I never even spoke to Mariam. I’m talking about something that Stefan and I talked about. Why? What did you and Mariam talk about?”

“You initiated this conversation. You first.”

“Ah, well, he was coming to me for advice on love, which I thought was odd, because I’ve never been in a long-term relationship, but he said he’s planning to propose to Mariam despite any objections our parents might have to her status, and then implied that I’m in love with you, and…and he could be right…” he finished quietly.”

“Mariam came to me about the same thing, about how much she’s in love with your brother,” Talia said, “and then implied that I’m in love with you. So now we have to figure out how much of our feelings are manufactured because of what they encouraged in us and how much is real.”

Kris sighed. “I don’t know about you, but for me, it’s real.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Gods, Talia, I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, but even Tantris and Rolan are certain of it. Tantris was going on about secondary lifebonds and Sunsinger, Shadowdancer, and Windrider.” He proceeded, then, to outline everything.

Talia tranced down and reached out to Rolan. He seemed rather amused and rather proud of himself, confirming what she suspected. She sent him her annoyance and got back nothing but images of romance, as well as equine laughter. Then, she sent him a simple question, and got back a somewhat guilty affirmative.

“Kris, we’ve been had by our Companions.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that Rolan spoke to Mariam. Tantris spoke to Stefan. Mariam and Stefan spoke to us. And now Stefan has you convinced that you’re in love with me, because our Companions are trying to put us together in an attempt to stabilize me, from what I can understand, and feeding you some crap about Sunsinger, Shadowdancer, and Windrider.”

“Talia…” Kris reached out and took her hands. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I didn’t need the story from Tantris. And if you don’t believe that, then open up rapport with me, and see for yourself.”

Talia hesitated a moment, and then tranced down, opened up rapport, and looked. Oh, goddess. It was true. Kris had fallen in love with her. It was near to lifebond levels, if not there, and she pulled away quickly, blocking him out with her shields. She stood and turned away. “No wonder you didn’t find a Healer for him in Hardorn.” And with that, she walked out the door.

_:Well, Featherfoot? Now what?:_

_:I don’t know, Chosen. I really don’t. Rolan’s not even sure what to do. And he’s worried. She’s trying to block him out entirely. She can’t, because of how strong their bond is, but she’s trying.:_

_:I’m going after her.:_

***

Talia walked along the banks of the Terilee. She hadn’t taken the time to put on her boots or pull on a shawl, and the air was starting to get cool, even in the late spring. The last time she’d been this close to the river, the water lapping gently against her boots, she’d been fourteen. It had been midwinter, and Keren had just tossed her into the river in a “sink or swim” situation. The time before that had been a year prior when she’d nearly drowned. That was how she’d learned how tight her bond with Rolan was.

Right now, she was feeling betrayed. By Kris, by Tantris, even by Rolan. Rolan, who was supposed to be the dearest thing in the world to her. Her Companion. The one she should have been able to trust beyond life itself. And even he had consented to trick her.

All she wanted was Dirk. But he had told her that it wasn’t her time yet. But how could she go back to the waystation right now, and be there with Kris pining after her and two Companions who thought that a romance between the two of them was a good idea, despite knowing what she had been through and how she was feeling? She just didn’t feel that she could. Not right now.

Goddess, how long had Kris been harboring those feelings? Had she been unfair in her accusations? Maybe. She didn’t remember much of anything between Dirk’s death and the time they’d arrived in Errold’s Grove. She knew Skif was with them the entire time. She knew she’d made a suicide attempt at one point.

And she knew that all of the raw pain of that terrible day had returned. And now it was raining, both from the sky and from her eyes, as she dropped to her knees. She needed to find some sort of shelter, at least for the night. And she stood up, and stumbled, falling into the river.

Someone pulled her out of the water and onto a horse. No, Companion. Tantris. And that someone was Kris, who even now was wrapping his cloak around her and riding with her back to the waystation.

***

Kris couldn’t believe it. He wanted to yell at her. To strangle her. She was acting like an idiot trainee. But he also wanted to gather her up in his arms. To hold her. To comfort her. To kiss her.

He chose the latter.

And much to his surprise and delight, she kissed him back. He helped her out of her soaked clothes and got them drying by the fireplace. Then he rubbed all the tenseness out of her muscles, laying her out there in front of the fireplace so that she could dry off as well. Then he held her as she slept.


	19. Secondary Lifebonds

Talia woke up with a headache the next morning. Gods, she’d been a mess last night. Pulling on a shift and sliding into her slippers, she headed outside to make use of the privy before going into the stables to wrap her arms around Rolan. “I’m so sorry, loverling. I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I didn’t know what the right way to react was, and I still don’t, but I do know, now, that wasn’t it.”

Rolan nuzzled her, forgiving as always. He loved her and she loved him, and it was the closest thing to a lifebond that she had at the moment. And then Rolan pressed an image of Kris into her mind.

“Rolan, nothing in the histories says anything about that tales Tantris told Kris. And how could I possibly believe in secondary lifebonds?”

Rolan responded first by impressing upon her the image of Keren and Sherril, who Talia herself had put together. This was followed by an apology for the embellishment of the old tales that he knew Talia knew by heart. Then there was an apology for the pain that he knew he was about to cause her. _:I’m sorry, little sister, but that was necessary so you could hear Tantris.:_

The pain of the Mindspeech pathway opening up was intense, and Talia let out a yelp. She hadn’t heard Rolan’s voice since the day she’d been Chosen. “Fine, but I’m still upset with you for making me forget that you’d Chosen me until I got to Haven. That wasn’t necessary. All it did was make me scared.”

 _:If you think that was mean, you should have seen what Cymry did to Skif,:_ Rolan said. _:She made him think he was stealing her, then kidnapped him, took him outside of the city to a waystation, and brought him back with a black eye and a broken nose from where she’d thrown him to the ground. And Kantor literally took Alberich through a wall of flames to save his life. Sometimes, little sister, our Chosen have rather rough Choosings that are all too necessary. Would you honestly believe you’d been Chosen?:_

Talia thought back to when she was thirteen. “No, I suppose you’re right. I knew nothing about Companion’s Choice back then.”

_:Exactly. We Companions do make mistakes every once in a while, but it’s rare. Remember, Talia, some of us have been around for centuries. There are a few of us who take turns acting as Monarch’s Own Companion. I’m not immortal, for all that I will survive your death if you go first. If I’m ever shot out from under you, another will come.:_

“Taver?”

_:No. Taver’s earned a good rest. It will by Kyrith’s turn again.:_

“But…Wasn’t Kyrith the first Monarch’s Own’s Companion?”

_:Yes. But he takes his turns, just like Taver and me. Now hush and listen to Tantris.:_

Talia, curious, turned and looked at Kris’s Companion. He nuzzled her before speaking to her. _:Don’t blame my Chosen, little sister. He really did do everything he could to save Dirk. But you have to understand what was happening in Hardorn. Ancar killed Allessander to take power and put blame on us, little sister. Between that and the attack from Hulda, we had trouble getting out. The scar she put on Kris’s face made him very recognizable. On top of that, they have a way of sending messages faster than even Companions can run, using mirrors. By the time we were halfway to the border, we had to move off of the main road. Kris really did do everything he could, and in the end, he was praying fervently that the gods would take him instead of Dirk, because he knew that you needed Dirk here. It wasn’t until a month or so ago that he began to feel more than brotherly towards you, from what I can tell, and didn’t realize it until his talk with Stefan. He’s really only been fulfilling Dirk’s final wish, that he take care of you and Rosemary.:_

Talia felt horrible. She felt absolutely horrible. The guilt made her nauseas. She turned and ran inside the waystation, needing to apologize to Kris, who looked frantic when she got there.

He ran over and embraced her. “Talia! Oh, thank the gods you’re okay. I was afraid you’d run off again, and I couldn’t seem to reach Tantris. I was just about to come out to the stables to find out why.”

“I owe you an apology for last night, Kris. I said something so horrible to you, and I was so wrong. Tantris set me straight. He told me everything. Oh, Kris, I’m so sorry for what I said to you last night. I know you would never have just let Dirk die.”

“It’s alright, Talia. It’s alright. You were hurting. But what do you mean Tantris told you?” Kris listened in amazement, then, as Talia explained to him what Rolan had done and the conversation she’d had with him and everything he and Tantris had said to her. “Goddess… You realize, of course, that we’re going to have to tell Kyril about this when we get back.”

“I know.” She swallowed hard. “Kris…I’m still not completely certain how to react. But I promise you, from now on, I’m not running away. Not physically. Not even emotionally. I’m ready to face this.”

Kris kissed her. “Good. But for now, we need to get everything cleaned up so we can get back on the road. Selenay’s counting on us.”

***

When Talia realized a few days later that they would need to spend a night at Forst Reach, home of the Ashkevrons, Kris sighed, realizing he likely wasn’t getting any attention from her until they left. She was too busy glowing in hero worship just being at the place where Herald Vanyel had been born. Then again, he realized, at least she wouldn’t be mercurial while they were there.

He was happy to find himself wrong, though, on one point, as Talia informed their hosts that they were coupled. _Coupled._ Had he really heard her right? And then, when they told her that the room they were putting them in had been Vanyel’s room, and that they saved it specifically for Heraldic guests whenever possible?

As soon as the door was shut, Talia had pulled him to her and kissed him. And while Kris wasn’t quite sure what was happening and what had changed over the past few days, he wasn’t questioning it. Then she opened the stream of rapport with him and he understood, and what he felt amazed him. In the week it had taken them to get there, when she’d been distant and contemplative, she’d come to the point of accepting the new lifebond that had formed between them, and this was how she was letting him know. Oh, gods, was she letting him know.

When they were done, Kris held her. Havens, but that had been amazing. Talia was a complete hedonist, well beyond what he’d known she was capable of. And gods, the way she’d shared with him _everything,_ doubling the pleasure for both of them. When had she learned to do that? Gently, he stroked her hair. “This isn’t going away, is it?”

“No. It helped when I saw Dirk again last night.”

“You saw Dirk?”

“I think it’s something that Empaths are particularly capable of, but maybe any Herald, maybe even any person, can do it, if the person they care about has an important enough message to impart to them. The first time I saw him was after I tried to kill myself, when he informed me it’s not my time. Last night, he informed in in no uncertain terms that he not only gave his blessing on this, but that he and Ahrodie actually helped to _form_ it, to help keep me stable and let me be the Queen’s Own that Selenay needs me to be.”

So that was it. This was Dirk’s doing, and they had Dirk’s blessing. _:Featherfoot? You ever hear of anything like this?:_

_:No, but Rolan has, and he’s of the opinion that Talamir could have used something of the like. He’s rather glad that Talamir was Chosen after being widowed, and that the relationship wasn’t a lifebond. He warns, of course, that Talia likely won’t survive your death if you go before she does, so do be careful, Chosen. There’s no such thing as a tertiary lifebond.:_

Well, that was a disturbing thought. And then another thought occurred to him. At what point would it be appropriate for him to propose marriage again? Would it ever be appropriate? At least this time, if he did, it would be out of love and not out of stupidity.

“What are you thinking about?” Talia asked, looking up at him sleepily. “You’re so worried about something, it’s breaking through my shields.”

“I’m sorry, love. I was just worried about getting slapped again if I asked you to marry me.”

Talia yawned. “Maybe later, Kris. I’m too tired to do it now.” And she snuggled down into his arms to sleep, leaving Kris wondering which one she meant.


	20. Petras

Kris did not get his answer the next day, or the day after that. _:What do you think, Featherfoot? Do you think she’s doing this to me on purpose? Or do you think she’s completely forgotten our conversation the other night because she was so tired?:_

_:Oh, she remembers, and she’s definitely doing this to you on purpose. Rolan says its your punishment for how stupid you were during her internship.:_

_:If she’s planning to slap me, I wish she’d just get it over with, already.:_

_:While Rolan remains silent on his Chosen’s intentions, I believe that if it was to slap you, she would have by this point. I think she’s trying to figure things out, herself, or that she’s trying to decide how to ask you to just elope to avoid all of the hassle of a large wedding. Then again, she could, of course, be plotting the perfect timing for the slap. Perhaps in front of everyone back in Haven.:_

_:And there’s another thing. Since when do you talk to anyone other than me?:_

_:It was necessary, little brother. Or would you prefer her hating you and sulking for the rest of this trip?:_

_:No, this is definitely preferable. So her new ability to Mindspeak Rolan…was that temporary? Or do I need to help her learn how to control it?:_

_:It’s not temporary. Once that pathway has been opened in a Herald’s mind, it’s open for good. But Rolan says she already has it under control. And, apparently, she loves it, as it’s full Mindspeech, not just enough to Mindspeak Rolan.:_

Huh. Interesting. Definitely something to talk to Kyril about when they got home.

Eventually, though, they arrived in Petras and were led to a room where King Faramentha was speaking with two others. Kris still didn’t have an answer as to what Talia meant in that cryptic, sleepy, “maybe later,” but at the moment, it just wasn’t important. Faramentha’s answer to Selenay’s cry for help was far more important, and Talia, the senior Herald, was taking the lead.

“Your Majesty, I’m Queen’s Own Herald Talia of Valdemar, and this is Herald Kris. We’ve come on behalf of Queen Selenay to ask you for your aid in the fight against King Ancar of Hardorn.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Herald Talia,” Faram said, “I love my niece, Elspeth, dearly, but what does Valdemar’s war have to do with Rethwellan?”

Talia was glancing at Faram and the other two and Kris recognized the expression on her face. He knew _that_ look. She was checking emotions and was planning on using what she got from them. He also knew the look on her face when she glanced at the other woman in the room. It was the look she had when she _couldn’t_ read someone. It was subtle, but Kris had known Talia for so long, and so intimately, that he could read even the smallest changes on her expression.

And then she leaned forward on the table and looked Faram directly in the eyes. ‘Let me lay it out for you, Majesty. Herald Kris has seen firsthand what Ancar is capable of. One of Ancar’s mages caused that scar on his face. He has more. If he overruns Valdemar, he will not stop. He _will_ come for Rethwellan, Menmelleth, Karse, and any other kingdom he thinks he can get his hands on. You just said you love Elspeth, but I’ve been her friend and mentor since she was eight. If you love her _half_ as much as I do, you will give your aid to Valdemar.”

That was when the blonde woman in the room spoke up. “If nothing else,” she said, “you owe her, Faram.”

Faram and the other man in the room, who Kris assumed to be Prince Darenthalis, both turned to look at the woman. “What do you mean, Kerowyn?”

Kerowyn shrugged. “Don’t tell me both nations have forgotten? Faram, my grandmother was there when your father took the throne. Hell, she and Tarma helped put him there. But none of it would have been possible if not for Selenay’s grandfather, Roald, who at the time was Heir to Valdemar’s throne. According to Grandmother and Tarma, Faram, your father promised Roald that if Valdemar ever needed aid from Rethwellan, all they needed to do was ask.”

Daren was grinning at his brother. Faram started laughing. “Well, far be it for me to deny both my father’s promise and such a well-spoken argument. Very well. Daren, as my Lord Marshal, you’ll naturally be in charge.”

“Not a problem,” Daren said.

Talia turned, then, to Kerowyn, having recognized the name that Selenay had given her. “You’re Captain Kerowyn of the Skybolts?”

“I am,” Kero said.

Talia nodded. “Good. Then I don’t have to track you down. I’ve also been authorized to offer up the standard Guild rates to hire the Skybolts.”

“Selenay has the Skybolts,” Kero said, “but you and I are talking, woman to woman.”

***

Talia sat with Kerowyn in the other woman’s guest suite. “I felt you probing at my shields,” Kero said.

“I’m an Empath,” Talia said. “It’s one of my tools, just as much as my bow or my diplomatic training. I use it to my advantage in negotiations. I don’t manipulate others emotions, mind you. But I do read them and use that knowledge as surely as I read and use body language and facial expressions.”

“Good to know. I expect I already know how I came to be recommended. How is Eldan?”

“He’s doing well, impressed by how you managed to avoid coming to Valdemar to see him, but also moping a little that you didn’t show.”

“Look, I fell in love with Eldan,” Kero admitted. “That’s why I abandoned him in the first place. That priestess down in Karse? She was looking for me, not him. I didn’t dare let her find me and him with me. Ardatha knows and understands. And I have a mercenary company to run. I can’t just go running to Valdemar to see him every time I get a little lonely. And he can’t just abandon his duties as a Herald. I wouldn’t respect him if he did.”

“He knows, and he understands, too. That doesn’t stop him from adorably moping when he thinks nobody’s looking,” Talia said. “And that’s what I’ve picked up on while suffering from a broken lifebond.”

“A broken lifebond? Huh. I could have sworn from the way you and Herald Kris look at each other…”

Talia swallowed hard. Then she explained to Kero about Dirk, about how Kris had been there for her ever since Dirk’s murder, and how a new lifebond seemed to have formed, with Dirk’s blessing. “And then, a couple of weeks ago, at Forst Reach, I’m afraid I was a little mean to him. He said he was afraid I’d slap him again if he proposed again, like when I was pregnant with Rosemary, and I told him maybe later, I was too tired to do it now.” She giggled a little. “I still haven’t told him which one I meant.”

“Which one did you mean?” Kero asked.

“Honestly? I thought I’d drag him to a temple once we got back across the Valdemar border and elope. Hopefully Selenay will forgive me for it.” She tilted her head, then, taking up the listening position as Rolan spoke up.

_:I wouldn’t count on that. I’ve already been in contact with Caryo. Selenay has been suspicious about things since the day before we left and is swearing up and down that if you even try eloping, she will strangle you, herself.:_

_:You can Mindspeak that far out?:_

_:Yes. And I can sense your anxiety rising because of Selenay’s wording. Careful, before you start broadcasting. I’ll tell Caryo to remind her Chosen to be a bit more careful in her wording.:_

“Talia? Are you alright?”

Talia broke out of trance at Kero’s question. “Yes, sorry. Just something Rolan was saying. Apparently, Selenay has already suspected Kris and I might try to elope and, ever the romantic, is not happy about the idea that we might take away from her any reason to celebrate and find joy and hope in the middle of a bad situation on the border.”

“No, there’s something more. I’ve seen that haunted look in female mercs who’ve been tortured.”

“Rosemary….I love her dearly, but Rosemary was only Dirk’s daughter by adoption. By blood, her father was Lord Orthallen, Kris’s uncle. It was non-consensual. As part of the attack, he strangled me. And Selenay jokingly threatened to strangle me if Kris and I tried eloping. And I know it was a playful, joking threat, but…”

“But it still sent you back to that night,” Kero said, understanding. She squeezed Talia’s hand. “Talia, I’ve known women who remained traumatized about things like that for decades after. Tarma told me it was damned near inevitable for a female merc. I’ve been lucky, and so have the women under my command. Honestly? I think she was emphasizing the worst-case scenario, but I also know what she’s seen and what she and my grandmother have both been through.”

“Thanks,” Talia said. “I think I’m heading to bed, now, though. I think I need to finally stop torturing Kris, too.”

Talia stood, then, and moved to the suite that Talia and Kris had been assigned. It had two bedrooms, because Faram didn’t know that she and Kris were a couple, but that was fine. Kris was sitting on the couch in the main sitting area, waiting for her, and before he could even speak, she went over to him and kissed him.

“You know,” he said, “you still haven’t told me which one you were too tired to do, to slap me or to marry me, and it’s been driving me nuts.”

“Kris, I’ve always got the energy to slap you, but I haven’t had the inclination.” She kissed him again, this time opening up a stream of rapport that let him feel just how much she loved him. “It’s the giant wedding Selenay and your parents will probably want that I don’t have the energy for.”

“I’m willing to risk their wrath and elope if you are.”

 _:I contacted Caryo again,:_ Rolan said. _:Selenay apologizes for her bad joke, and also gives her blessing for whatever the two of you want.:_

Talia smiled. “Soon as we get back across the border?”

"Sounds good to me." Kris scooped her up, then, carrying her off to bed.


	21. Forming Family

“Kris? Where’s my moon powder?”

“I don’t know. What does the container look like?”

“It’s glass. And I don’t know why they call it moon powder when it’s actually tea. Anyway, it’s a glass jar. I usually have it up here on the mantle.”

“Uh… Does the tea you brew from it end up kind of a reddish color, and it tastes really bitter unless you add a ton of honey?”

“Hence why I knock it back, because adding honey can lower its effectiveness.” Talia looked at her husband suspiciously. “Kris…?”

Kris grimaced and handed her the tea. “Thought it was normal tea, maybe some Holderkin thing or something.”

Talia took the jar and just stared at him. “You…you drank some?” Then she burst out laughing. “That’s almost as good as the chicken.”

Skif showed up, then. “How’s the moving process going?”

Talia, leaning against the wall, looked at Skif, looked at her tea, looked at Kris, and then started laughing all over again. Kris sighed and buried his face in his hands. Eventually, Talia brushed away a tear of pure joy and held up the jar. “Alright. Skif, let’s see if you can identify what’s in this jar.”

“Easy enough,” Skif said. “It’s moon powder, also known as moon tea. Don’t know why they ever call it a powder. I’ve never seen it in its powdered form.”

As Kris grumbled, Talia grinned. “ _Kris_ didn’t know what it was. I was getting ready to brew up my nightly dose and couldn’t find it. It turned out _Kris_ had it. Kris _drank_ some.”

Skif snickered. “Well, that’s not going to stay secret very long. Actually, Kris, your parents just showed up. They’re looking for you. I told them you were moving into Talia’s suite.”

“Did you tell them why?” Kris asked.

“No, just that you were, and then ran up here to warn you.”

Talia felt her stomach lurch from pure nerves. She was grateful, suddenly, that Rosemary was down for her afternoon nap as Peregrine and Orchid entered the room. “Kris,” Orchid said, “is there a reason you’re moving in here? We heard from Stefan that the two of you are close, but we didn’t think that meant moving into her suite.”

“Yes, well,” Kris said, “it’s the kind of thing that happens when you get married.”

“Oh, thank the gods,” Peregrine said. He turned to Talia. “It’s about time you showed some sense. So, when’s the wedding?”

Talia crossed her arms and gave Peregrine a look that made Kris very grateful that, for once, _he_ wasn’t the one she was looking at. “First, I have always had good sense. I’m highly offended that you’ve ever thought otherwise. Second, the wedding’s already over. Kris and I didn’t want to deal with the issues of a large wedding, so, as soon as we got back over the border on our way home from Rethwellan, we stopped at a small temple and exchanged vows there.”

“But I would have liked a lovely, wonderful wedding,” Orchid said. “It could have been a Spring wedding.”

Talia turned her glare to her new mother-in-law. “I have to deal with that enough from Selenay. If you’re desperate for a grand, fancy, Spring wedding to plan, I’m sure Stefan and Mariam would be happy to oblige you. That being said, Selenay has convinced me that, since I’ve deprived her of planning another wedding, I should at least let her have a small dinner with members of the court. The two of you are invited to attend. However, I have asked Selenay to keep the reason for the dinner secret until then.”

“What? Why?” Peregrine asked.

“We have our reasons,” Kris said.

“At any rate,” Talia said, “I don’t know why the two of you are even so interested. Until Rosemary came into the world, the two of you were incredibly distant from Kris. He told me over the course of my internship that he knew the servitors better than he knew the two of you.” She heard her daughter stirring in the other room. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Rosemary needs me.” And with that, she walked out of the sitting room, leaving Peregrine and Orchid just as she had the first time they had shown up uninvited.

“Perhaps we should go,” Orchid said.

“Perhaps,” Kris said. “We’ll see you at the dinner tomorrow night. Just please, don’t let the reason for the dinner out. It’s really important for Talia and me both that the reason remain secret until the announcement at dinner.”

***

“Kris, I think we ought to write to Dirk’s family about us. I did promise to keep in touch, and I think they have a right to know.”

They were sitting out in the garden together. The next night they would have the dinner with the court, and the morning after they would ride to the border. Rosemary was playing with one of her toys.

“You’re right,” Kris said. “We also need to decide what to do about Rosemary while we’re at the border.”

“Kris, what if one or both of us are killed in battle?”

Kris winced a little as he remembered both how Dirk had died and Tantris’s warning. Then he kissed Talia. “We’ll just have to be careful and make sure that doesn’t happen, won’t we? Especially you. Remember, you’re the only Queen’s Own we’ve got. With that in mind, and with Rosemary to think of…”

_:Remember her temper and what happened on her internship, Chosen, and choose your next words damned carefully.:_

Kris rolled his eyes at Tantris’s warning, but Talia wasn’t paying attention. She was watching Rosemary. “You think I ought to talk to Selenay about staying back, don’t you? I… I know I was stubborn about going into battle last time, but we didn’t have a choice. This time, we have a choice, and you do make a lot of sense…”

“As far as long term, I think, if they’re willing, since Dirk _did_ adopt her, Dirk’s parents would be a good choice for her legal guardians should the worst happen.”

“That’s an excellent idea,” Talia agreed. “I’ll put that into the letter. And if they agree, Myste can draw up the legal paperwork, since she used to be a law clerk. What are you doing?”

“Checking you for fever. You agreed I made sense instead of putting up a fight about whether or not you should go to the border. I’m making sure you’re not sick.”

Talia gave Kris a light whack. “Very funny.”

“Very funny,” Rosemary repeated, giggling.

“See?” Kris said. “Rosemary thinks I’m hilarious.”

“It’s getting late,” Talia said. She picked Rosemary up. “Let’s get inside and write that letter to Jaya and Lyron.”

***

_Dear Lyron and Jaya,_

_I wanted to apologize for not writing sooner. I also wanted to apologize for not bringing Rosemary up for her birthday this year. I’m sure she would have loved it, but duty called, and Selenay needed Kris and me to go to Rethwellan on a diplomatic mission. The fight against Ancar of Hardorn is far from over, and Valdemar needs the help of its allies. I can’t give much in the way of details, of course, for security purposes, but the man responsible for Dirk’s death and for so many others will not be allowed to win this._

_There’s something else I feel you should know. It’s hard for me to write. I asked Kris for help, but it’s just as hard for him as it is for me. Harder, perhaps, in some ways. After all, he was Dirk’s best friend before I was even Chosen._

_But the fact is that Kris and I are in love. I resisted the idea and so did he. But then we just couldn’t resist it anymore, not when our Companions informed us that we’ve formed a secondary lifebond for the sake of keeping us both stable._

_I don’t know if you can forgive us or not. We still feel some guilt over it. I loved Dirk more than anything. But this has happened, and we’ve even exchanged vows._

_Warmest regards,_

_Talia_


	22. Dinner with the Court

There was no Council that day, but Talia stuck around after Audiences to talk to Selenay. “Selenay, I need to ask you something.”

“Before you do, we need to talk, and it’s important,” Selenay said. “Talia, you’re an excellent fighter, but you’re also a mother with a small child. Besides that, I need you here to watch over things, because I’m taking Elspeth with me to go back and forth between the others and me.”

“That…that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Talia said. “Kris and I were talking about who to ask to watch Rosemary while we were at the border, and he pointed out some things. I agreed that it might be for the best for me to stay behind. Knowing that you’re not only alright with it, but that you actually _need_ it of me, makes things so much easier and makes me feel less guilty about staying in Haven.”

“I honestly might have dragged you with us to the border, but now that you can Mindspeak Rolan, and he has such a strong range, it will be easy for us to relay information back and forth between Haven and the battle site.”

Talia smiled a little. “He does have an incredible amount of range. Selenay, be honest. Do you really need me in Haven? Or have our Companions been talking and giving you ideas to keep me from feeling guilty?”

“Well, initially, yes, the Companions did talk to me. I know I didn’t give you much time. But Talia, they made good sense, and after I thought it over, yes, I do need you here.”

“Alright.” Talia nodded. “Thank you, Selenay. This will allow me to help you and keep Rosemary safe. But…try to keep Kris off the front lines? I…I don’t think I could stand to go through it again.”

Selenay hugged Talia tightly. “He’ll be alright.”

***

Kris was done packing. He’d become so experienced at it, at knowing what he would need and what could stay behind, that it now took him an hour, perhaps two if he was going on circuit. Never mind that he had one bag perpetually packed that he checked on the contents of regularly, filled with supplies that he only ever took on circuit.

But this wasn’t circuit. This was battle, and who knew how long he’d be at the border? Either way, what he needed was Whites, his sword, his bow, arrows, and a few other basics, as well as what he needed to keep Tantris groomed and healthy.

This, of course, left him time to do some shopping. If he was going to leave Talia’s side in the morning, he was going to make tonight memorable. That was when he heard his name called, in a voice he’d been hoping to never hear again. At least, not until that night, and then never again. He turned to face her. “Lady Naril.”

Naril beamed at him. “Hello, Kris. Look at you. That scar has somehow made you even more handsome. If you’ve invited me to dinner, does that mean you’ve realized that you made a mistake all those years ago?”

“You were invited,” Kris said, “to be one of the very first to hear a very special announcement. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to finish picking up a few extra supplies for when I leave for the border in the morning.”

“Why are you leaving for the border?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, we’re at war with Hardorn. As Princess Elspeth hasn’t completed her training and internship yet, and will be doing some of it out in the field, and Queen Selenay will be there as well, Herald Talia will be doing part of her job as Queen’s Own and taking care of things here.”

Naril wrapped her arms around Kris’s neck and batted her eyes up at him. “Alright. And then after dinner, I think I can manage to give you a proper sendoff. After all, I’ve forgiven you for refusing me last time. She kissed him, then, and gave him a good grope before walking off, leaving Kris feeling extremely uncomfortable.

_:Tonight is going to be hell for her, Chosen. I do wish I could be there to watch.:_

_:Maybe she’ll finally lay off of me. Let’s not tell Talia. She’ll have a field day with this.:_

_:Too late.:_

_:What?:_ Kris felt his stomach drop a little. He wasn’t sure which was worse, what had happened yesterday, or what had happened today. Talia was still laughing about the tea incident, but at least it had replaced the chicken incident in everyone’s minds. And now getting groped in public by Naril?

_:I already told Rolan, because it was funny. He has already told his Chosen. She thinks this is hilarious. She was with Selenay, by the way, and had to explain.:_

Oh, gods. It had begun. Well, at least this one wasn’t his own fault. Feeling somewhat disturbed, he returned to his shopping.

***

Talia fingered the necklace that Kris had brought her. It was a silver locket with a Companion’s head etched into it in profile, including a small sapphire set where the Companion’s eye would be. Inside was something that had surprised her. Somehow, he’d found Ahrodie’s old brush, and by some miracle (she suspected Dirk and Ahrodie themselves had been somehow responsible), it had one of Ahrodie’s hairs in it from her mane. Kris had taken that and, with their permission, a hair from the manes of both Tantris and Rolan, and braided them into a small bracelet for Rosemary, with a small piece of the braid in the locket.

It was one of the most meaningful gifts Talia had ever received.

“You know,” Kris said, “if you don’t hurry and finish, we’re going to be late for dinner, and then you might miss out on seeing Naril’s face when she finds out just what a mistake she made this afternoon.”

Talia kissed him softly. “Ew, yucky,” Rosemary said. Talia chuckled.

“Maybe someday, when you’re old enough, you’ll realize it’s not so yucky,” she said.

“In about a hundred years,” Kris mumbled.

Talia picked Rosemary up. “Alright. Come on. Let’s go. And remember, Rosemary, you have to be a good girl. This is dinner with the Court. You have to behave, just like when Mama takes you to Council sometimes.”

“Okay, Mama.”

The three of them went down to the main part of the palace, where they joined Selenay. Rosemary’s eyes immediately lit up, and she hugged her “aunty” Selenay tightly. “Hello there,” Selenay said. “Are you hungry, Rosemary?”

“Uh huh. Mama says I have to behave like at Council.”

“Your Mama’s right,” Selenay said. “But nobody’s going to blame you if you get a little excited about your first Court dinner,” she added with a wink.

“Look what Papa made me,” Rosemary said, showing Selenay her little Companion hair bracelet.

“Very pretty,” Selenay said. They all got seated, then, and Talia could see the look on Naril’s face. The woman had definitely seen Kris and Talia come in together, and she had looked sour about it, but then restored her insipid, false sweet face for flirtation purposes.

The majority of dinner was spent with discussion of the war, Naril attempting to flirt with Kris, and Talia trying so hard not to laugh. But then came dessert. Over sweet cakes and wine, Selenay smiled. “And now,” she said, “I have a happier piece of news to announce. We’ve had two of our Heralds go and elope on us while on assignment, and now, with their permission, I announce that this dinner is actually officially to celebrate the marriage of Heralds Kris and Talia.”

Kris took Talia’s hand. They both smiled at each other, ignoring the congratulations from all but one of those in attendance.

Across from them, Naril’s eyes narrowed.


	23. The Talk

Talia was more than a little surprised when Kris arrived home with the news that, at the end of the battle, both Prince Daren and Captain Kerowyn had been _Chosen._ More importantly, it appeared that Daren and Selenay had a lifebond, and were now getting to know each other in that light.

And then Talia had found herself pregnant again, a few months after the royal wedding, and a few months after Selenay and Daren had twins, she had her second daughter. With Talia and Kris’s permission, Selenay and Daren had named their son Dirk. The new princess was Lyra. Talia and Kris took one look at their new little one and knew her name was Liliana.

But that had been three years ago, and now Talia had a very different problem on her hands. Kris was teaching Orientation, and Rosemary had come home early from the classes that he and Talia had enrolled her in at the high temple. It bothered Talia that her daughter had not only not waited to be picked up but had been _so_ upset that she had felt the need to interrupt the morning audiences.

“Go ahead and take care of her,” Selenay said. “We can do without you for the rest of the day, if we have to.”

Talia nodded, picked up the six-year-old, and carried her out of the room and into the Heralds Wing and up the stairs to their suite, grateful that Kris had Liliana with him that day. “Alright, Rosemary, what’s wrong, baby?”

“Mama, the other kids, especially some of the other highborn kids, were making fun of me today. They said you don’t love me. They said you can’t love me because you didn’t love my father. I told them you did love Daddy. We just visited Daddy’s parents. And then they said Daddy’s not my real Daddy, and neither is Papa. They said I’m a bastard and I was made by rape and you only kept me because Papa made you.”

Talia’s eyes widened more and more as everything came spilling out. “First, sweetie, I want you to know that I love you very, very much. So does your Papa. So did your Daddy.”

“What about the other things? Mama, I don’t know what they mean. Why did they call me a bastard? And what’s rape? And did Papa really make you keep me?”

“Your papa did _not_ make me keep you. I kept you because I wanted to keep you, because I loved you before you were born.” Talia sighed, not sure how to explain the terms. “Bastard is a very bad word for someone who is born to a mama who isn’t married. And I wasn’t married when you were born. Not to your papa. Not to your daddy. And it’s true that neither one is your blood-father, the man who got me pregnant with you.”

“Did he rape you to make me? And what does that mean?”

“Okay, you know how your Papa and I kiss each other?”

“Yeah. It’s icky.”

“Not to us, it’s not. And you know how your Papa and I sleep in the same bed?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, well, there’s something else Mamas and Papas do. They enjoy doing it. I did it with your daddy, too. When you’re old enough to enjoy it, and it’s with someone you love and trust, it can actually be a lot of fun.”

“What is it?’

_:Issues, Chosen?:_

_:I was really hoping to not have this discussion for another decade.:_

_:When was this subject explained to you?:_

_:As soon as I had my first cycle. I was eleven, almost twelve. It was part of training to be a Wife. But I was told things wrong. I still don’t know how to explain this to Rosemary. She’s only six!:_

_:Just do what you have to, little sister. I’ll help if you need to.:_

Talia took a deep breath. Alright. Rolan was right. She could do this. “Rosemary, you know how you once accidentally saw your Papa in the bathroom and noticed he’s a bit different down between the legs?”

“Yeah. It looked like he had a giant worm hanging there.”

“Well, um, all boys have that, and we girls have a special hole that, when you’re old enough, you’ll experience your moon days out of. But sometimes, that giant worm gets very hard and stands up, and if the boy and the girl both want it, the boy will put it inside the girl’s special hole, and if they do it at the right time, the girl gets pregnant and has a baby.”

“Oh, like when you had Liliana? Is that how she got in your belly?”

“Yes, that’s how she got in my belly.”

“Oh. Papa told me you ate a fertilized chicken egg!”

Talia was absolutely going to have a talk with Kris about that. She could also hear Rolan laughing in her mind. “No, no. He was joking. Well, sometimes, a very bad man will decide he wants to force a woman to let him stick the worm inside her, and he does it no matter how much she says no. That’s rape. And it’s true. A very bad man did that to me, and that’s how you were made. Oh, but sweetie, that doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

_:That wasn’t that bad, little sister.:_

_:That was a disaster, Rolan.:_

_:That was hilarious, Chosen. And Tantris agrees.:_

“The other kids said it means I’m not really highborn and don’t deserve to take classes with them,” Rosemary said.

Now Talia was fuming. “They’re wrong. If anything, they don’t deserve to take classes with you. Not only am I the most senior Herald in the Circle and Queen Selenay’s closest advisor, your Papa is highborn. Your Grandpa Peregrine is a Lord who works closely with the Lord Marshal. Your Grandma Orchid is a Lady who helps organize the resupply of the waystations that Heralds use out in the field. And the man who forced himself on me and made you was also a Lord, and though he was put to death for treason, you’re his only legal heir. You, young lady, are the Lady of Wyvern’s Reach, and it’s all yours. Your uncle Stefan just keeps an eye on it for you, and I manage it from Haven.”

“Really?”

“Really. I was hoping to not have to have this conversation until you were older and could understand. The man who made you was your Papa’s uncle, Rosemary. But your Papa loves you like his own. You are, by blood and by adoption, a Lady of House Pellanton, and on top of that, the Ashkevrons are distant cousins, and so is your aunty Selenay. So don’t you dare believe that you’re not good enough.”


	24. Never Piss off an Empath

Kris was furious when he found out that Rosemary had been bullied. “When I find out who told those other children…” he growled.

“I already did,” Talia said. “I’ve started making use of Talamir’s spy network, with some help from Alberich. Naril found out from Patrice what happened, and the two of _them_ put the rumors around to _impressionable little children_ through their very impressionable and power-hungry parents.”

“I might just kill them both,” Kris said. “Where are the girls, now?”

“Well, Liliana is having a play date with Selenay and Daren’s twins, and since we didn’t have Council, I took Rosemary to be enrolled in the Collegium as an Unaffiliate, just like I did with Robin when he was her age. She looks adorable in her cute little blue uniform.”

Kris chuckled. “Ah, yes, Robin. Guess who got Chosen by the Companion Aris this morning, just in time to get his room, his schedule, and shoved into Grays and slide into the first Orientation class of the year five minutes late?”

“Robin? No… Well, actually, I can see it. He’s always been so sweet and wonderful. He was very close to Elcarth before he died last year. I wouldn’t be one bit surprised if he grows up trying to take over the Historian position from you.” She smiled as Kris looked ready to protest. “There’s still two hours left before it’s time to pick up Rosemary from classes, you know.” She pulled him close. “I don’t know about you, but I have a few ideas about what we can do with that time.”

“Goddess, Talia…” Her touch did what it always did to him. And then she opened up that little stream of rapport, and there was no question of how the next two hours would be filled.

***

Talia and Kris went together to pick up first Liliana from her playdate, and then to pick up Rosemary from her classes. But Rosemary wasn’t there. The Bard who had been teaching Rosemary’s final class of the day had been knocked out. Talia knelt down next to him. “Go get Devan. I’m going to trance down and see if I can sense her anywhere nearby.”

Kris nodded and took off, still holding Liliana so that she wouldn’t disturb Talia, or possibly be taken as well, while Talia was in trance. Talia, meanwhile, reached out with her Empathy, seeking any trace of the emotional aura that she knew to be Rosemary’s. Other parents would have been picking up their children, so it couldn’t have happened so long ago that her daughter was too far away. Could it?

The problem with trancing down was that she was left unprotected, as well, and that was why, when Kris got back with Devan, he found that his wife had been replaced by a note.

_Kris-_

_Your little whore of a wife might have control of Wyvern’s Reach thanks to the Council, but as your uncle’s widow, I still got the town house. She and the little bastard she gave birth to that is probably yours but is supposedly your uncle’s are both here. We have demands, and if you want them back, those demands will be met._

_Patrice_

Kris saw red. _:Tantris?:_

_:Yes, Chosen?:_

_:Talk to Skif through Cymry. I know Skif has been inside that townhouse, and has even taken things from it before. Patrice has Talia and Rosemary there. The note said we. I’m assuming Naril is with her. I’m going to ask Elspeth to watch Liliana and then go to the townhouse, myself. I want Skif to get in, get Talia and Rosemary, and get out, while I distract Patrice and Naril.:_

By the time Elspeth was cheerfully distracting Liliana, Kris already had it from Tantris that Skif was on his way to the townhouse. Five minutes later, so was Kris.

He stormed into the townhouse just in time to hear Talia verbally sniping at Patrice and Naril. “There’s a word for women like the two of you,” Talia was saying, “but it’s not used in polite company, outside of a kennel.”

The next thing that Kris heard, and saw, as he walked into the main room, was Talia drawing them into a forced rapport and making them experience every nasty thing she’d ever had to feel before throwing them out of rapport so violently that they fell against the opposite wall.

“I don’t think we’re needed,” Skif said, coming in from the other direction. “I’ve got Rosemary out, though. She’s happily sitting on Cymry.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind if one of you untied me,” Talia said. “But apparently they don’t realize how powerful a weapon Empathy can be. But that’s what they get for wanting me to hand Wyvern Reach over to Patrice and for you, Kris, to be Naril’s toy in return for our safety.”

Kris shook his head, smiling, as he released Talia from where she was tied to the chair. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Talia kissed him soundly.

“Not sure this is an appropriate place, though,” Skif said. “Or time, for that matter. We need to get these two arrested properly and charges against them for kidnapping.”

“He’s right,” Talia said. “We have a duty to attend to.” She went outside and fetched a nearby member of the guard, who brought a partner in, and the two guards hauled away Patrice and Naril as Talia joined Kris and Skif back outside.

Rosemary lit up with a smile when she saw them. “Mama! Papa! Uncle Skif saved me, and Cymry is letting me sit on her!”

“That’s wonderful,” Talia said. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Uh huh. I wanna ride with Uncle Skif!”

Talia looked at Skif, who smiled. “I don’t see why not.” He swung up on Cymry behind Rosemary.

“Then you’re riding with me, Love, since I forgot to bring Rolan,” Kris said.

“A bond as tight as ours, and you think he’s not on his way?” Talia asked, as the ringing of Rolan’s hooves reached their ears. She showed off, mounting him at a run, leaving the others to catch up.


	25. A Day in the Life

Today, Gaytha watched Liliana while Kris taught Orientation, Rosemary was in her classes, and Talia was in Audiences. Talia then picked up Liliana from Gaytha and passed her off to Kris after lunch while she went to Council, expecting the same old boring issues to crop up.

The same boring issues did _not_ crop up.

“Elspeth and Skif riding off to Rethwellan,” Talia said as she collapsed onto the couch after Council.

“What? Why?” 

“Elspeth firmly believes that we need to get hold of mages of our own. I don’t quite understand. Nobody does except Elsepth and the Companions. And let me tell you, when every Herald on the Council hears from their Companions at the same time, and we’re all hearing the same thing, even the non-Heralds stop talking. Long story short, Elspeth agreed to have only one escort, a fellow Herald, because she doesn’t want to catch Ancar’s attention by taking a whole bunch of guards, which makes good sense, and Skif got the job.”

At first, Kris wasn’t sure what to say. Then, he got a conspiratorial look on his face. “Want to place a bet on whether or not they get together?” He pulled Talia onto his lap. “We could keep it private or get others involved.”

“We could do one of each. Ten gold buy-in for the other Heralds, but privately…” And with that she whispered something in his ear that she wanted him to do if Skif and Elspeth did, in fact, come back as lovers, as well as what she was willing to do for him if they didn’t.

Kris grinned. “I can agree to that. Although now I’m rather hoping that they don’t. I think I could find a whole set of unique uses for silk where you’re involved.”

“You just think about that. You have plenty of time, I’m sure. But right now, I’m going to go fetch Rosemary, and I’m going to go take her down to the salle to get her started on self-defense lessons.”

“Not a bad idea.”

Talia kissed him as she slid off of his lap. “I’ll be back in a bit.” She left their suite, then, and took Rosemary straight to the salle as soon as she picked her up. She found Alberich first, mending some leather armor.

Rosemary ran over to him. “Uncle Alberich!” She practically knocked everything out of the older Herald’s hands as she leapt into his arms.

“Bah, no discipline. Nothing, your mother teaches you. No caution, either. Run straight to any friendly face, you will.” Alberich was actually smiling as he spoke, though, and carefully setting the armor and tools aside as he embraced a giggling Rosemary.

“Teaching is exactly what I brought her down here for,” Talia said. “Yesterday was scary enough. It’s time for her to learn some basic self-defense, but I’m not sure what’s appropriate for her age. I thought you or Jeri or Kero would have a better idea of that.”

“Know you that I claimed the right to train her when just a babe she was,” Alberich said. “But…just for today, to Kero, we will give her.” He looked at Talia meaningfully. “Will you ride with me?”

Talia didn’t need Empathy to know that Alberich needed to talk to her about something important. With the exception of Myste, it was the only time he invited another Herald to go riding with him. “Of course.”

With Rosemary’s first lesson arranged, Talia and Alberich rode out into Companion’s Field. _:Rolan, loverling, will you have Tantris let Kris know where I am, so he doesn’t worry?:_

_:Consider it done, Chosen.:_

Talia and Alberich rode for several minutes before Alberich judged it safe to break the silence. “Know you, I had a visitor from Karse last night?”

“Naturally. Nothing happens in Haven without Selenay knowing about it, and now that I’ve learned how to properly make use of Talamir’s spy network and started making it mine, nor does anything happen in Haven without _my_ knowing about it. I’ve known he was in Valdemar since he crossed the border. I know when he arrived in Haven, and I know he’s staying with Gerichen. In fact, I’m the one that informed Selenay and advised her to let him be.”

Well, now Alberich was impressed. He’d helped Talia get started cultivating her own network as well as reaching out to the remnants of Talamir’s, those who Alberich knew to be trustworthy. He hadn’t known she’d developed it that thoroughly. “Their purpose?”

“That part I don’t know, but I have a feeling it has something to do with the rumors coming out of Karse. There’s been a lot of talk about change in Sunhame, and some of it is credible, according to Eldan. He said that on his last trip, the Sunpriests have been _very_ well behaved, and there’s talk of a female Son of the Sun.”

“Correct on all counts, you are. About the changes, it was, and the changes you listed have happened. You, Solaris wants. A priest of V’kandis, she would make of you.”

“Any chance it’s a trap?”

“I think not.”

Well, that was interesting. Talia thought this over. She trusted Eldan and Alberich both with her life. The unknown was Solaris. But ever since she had come to the Collegium, Alberich had been protective of her, had been a surrogate father-figure of the type that Talia had needed as opposed to the type she had fled. She’d long suspected that if Orthallen hadn’t been put to death for treason, he’d have met a mysterious death in his cell at Alberich’s hands. If he said he didn’t think there was a trap, with all of his years of experience, then there was little to no chance of it.

Well, if nothing else, Alberich would be with her, no doubt. His assistance in his homeland would be invaluable. And she doubted that Kris would be willing to let her go without him. The biggest issue would be arranging for care for Rosemary and Liliana for that long. Then again, she supposed, if there was no better option, Peregrine and Orchid were a possibility.

Finally, she gave her answer. “I’m willing.”

“Very well. Tell Selenay, we should, and tell Kris, you should. Though whether or not he will be happy, I know not.”

“Whether or not he’ll be happy about this, I don’t care,” Talia retorted. “This isn’t his decision. It’s mine. But I’ll tell him, and if he wants to come, then that’s his decision.”

***

“Of _course_ , I’m coming with you,” Kris said. They were lying together in bed, and Talia had just outlined everything for him. “And it’s not just out of worry, either. I trust Alberich to keep you safe. Not to mention you’re capable of keeping yourself safe. I’ve seen you in battle.” He kissed her lips. “But I might miss you too much.” He nipped her ear. “And we can’t have that, now can we?”

Talia responded by swirling a fingertip gently along his skin. “You’re just looking forward to having a new and different place to make love.”

Kris grinned. It was true. The two of them had found a large variety of places to make love, as well as a large variety of positions. Aside from various places in Companion’s Field, they had snuck into multiple offices, though never Elcarth’s. Too many books. Same with Myste’s. But Kyril’s? Kris’s own office? Sure. Both of those had happened. Same with Teren’s Housekeeper Gaytha’s closet. Mero’s kitchen. And, of course, there had been that one room that Talia had taken him to, which she informed him that Skif had shown her. Apparently Hulda had met with a mysterious My Lord there. They knew, now, of course, that My Lord had been his uncle.

They’d been caught a couple of times. Once had been when they’d been waiting to meet with Selenay in her rooms. It had been just after they’d married, and they’d just gotten home and unpacked. She had been busy, and more primal instincts had taken over. She had laughed and left the room long enough to let them finish. The second time had been approximately six months ago, when they’d _thought_ Alberich was out. He’d caught them under his desk and run them out, all the time calling them heathens and questioning how they didn’t have more children.

“Guilty as charged. Now come here, you.”

Talia laughed and kissed him.


	26. Sunhame

As predicted, Rosemary threw a fit about not being allowed to go. She was six, after all, and felt that she was old enough to go along. “No, Rosemary,” Talia said. “Papa and I are going on a mission.”

Rosemary pouted. “Please, Mama? I’ll be really good, I promise.”

“It’s not your behavior I’m worried about,” Talia said. “You’re always well-behaved. But the fact is that Karse and Valdemar have been at war for hundreds of years.”

“What’s war?” Rosemary asked.

“You know how sometimes you get mad at Liliana?” Kris asked. “Or she’ll get mad at you? And one of you will hit the other, and your Mama and I have to separate the two of you?”

“Uh huh….”

“It’s kind of like that,” Kris continued, “only it’s worse, because it’s two whole kingdoms fighting, and they use weapons, like our bows and arrows or our swords. People get hurt and die.”

Rosemary suddenly got upset, earning Kris a dark look from Talia. “But you’re going to the middle of Karse,” Rosemary said. She was starting to cry. “What if you don’t come back? What if they kill you?”

Talia gathered Rosemary up in her arms. “Oh, baby, no. Your papa and I aren’t going to die. We’ll come back. We promise. Mama’s going down to help make peace between Karse and Valdemar. Uncle Alberich is going, too. Mama is going to take part in a special ceremony with their main religious leader, who is another woman. Her name is Solaris. And we’ve been promised our safety. Aunty Selenay even has a hostage to help assure it.”

“If you’re sure it’s safe, then why can’t I go?” Rosemary asked.

Talia looked to Kris for help. Kris was biting his hand to keep from laughing, because Rosemary had just out-argued Talia on this one. _:You know,:_ she said, reaching out to him with Mindspeech, _:you could help instead of laughing.:_

_:I’m sorry, Love. I’m afraid she may well end up on Council if she doesn’t get Chosen.:_

_:Yes, that’s_ exactly _what I need, isn’t it?:_

_:What do you mean?:_

_:I mean, what if she ends up just like your uncle?:_

_:Don’t even think like that. We won’t let that happen. Besides, you’re as much to blame for her strong will as he is. And you’re smarter than he was. And you’re definitely the one that gave Rosemary her good looks. But unlike Liliana, she’s not going to accept a no just because we said so.:_

_:I know damn well she’s not. And since you’re not helping…:_ Finally, Talia looked back to Rosemary. “Alright. You can come. But you have to promise to be on your best behavior. If Uncle Alberich, Papa, or I tell you to do something, you do it. The food will probably be different. Don’t you dare make a face, young lady. You eat what you’re offered. And the language will definitely be different. I think Solaris speaks Valdamaran, but if she does, it will be accented, and she’ll sound like Uncle Alberich.”

“That’s okay. I love Uncle Alberich,” Rosemary said. “Is Liliana coming?”

“Liliana is definitely too young,” Talia said. “We don’t know what will happen during the ceremony, and it’s a religious ceremony, so you’ll have to be very quiet the whole time, and Liliana isn’t quite old enough to do that. And, at least this will be a good experience for you.”

_:I can’t believe you gave in.:_

_:You weren’t helping, Kris. You’re very good at flattery, but you weren’t helping me convince her why she can’t go. So she gets to go. I’m afraid that pretty face of yours is still your best asset.:_

_:I think you know very well it’s not. I have other assets you enjoy quite a bit more.:_

_:Shut up, Kris.:_ With that, Talia took Rosemary to teach her how to pack.

***

Liliana was staying with Peregrine and Orchid, who were overjoyed to be able to watch her, and agreed with Talia that yes, this experience would be an excellent part of Rosemary’s education, something for which Liliana just wasn’t quite old enough, yet.

On the day they arrived by gate in Sunhame, Solaris looked more than a little surprised to find that they had Rosemary with them. But she quickly recovered and greeted them. “Welcome to all of you. Expecting the child, I was not, though.”

Talia smiled. “I apologize, Your Radiance. Rosemary has seen me in action in Council a few too many times and has learned how to argue through facts and careful questioning, so here she is instead of at home with her sister.”

Rosemary curtsied to Solaris. “Hello, Your Radiance.”

Solaris bent down. “Welcome to you, Rosemary. Enjoy your stay, I hope you will.” She returned her look to Talia. “You said she has a sister, as well?”

“Yes, Radiance,” Talia said. “Liliana is staying with her grandparents. She’s only three, not quite old enough for this.”

“And heathens, both Talia and Kris,” Alberich said. “Caught them in my office, once, I did. A miracle, it is, that more children, they do not have. If not for moon tea, populate half of Valdemar, they could. Grow a tribe like the Ashkevrons, they could.”

“Oh come on, Alberich, we’re not _that_ bad,” Kris said.

“Although, he’s right. It is a miracle we only have three,” Talia said thoughtfully.

“Two,” Kris corrected.

“Three,” Talia repeated.

Alberich leaned over to Solaris and switched to Karsite. “And Kantor and Myste both say that _I_ am dense.”

Solaris actually laughed.

Rosemary reached up and tugged at Kris’s hand. “Papa, Mama’s right. She told me and said to wait ‘til she told you. It’s three. Me, and Liliana, and the one in her belly.”

Kris blinked. He reckoned up days, realized Talia had been getting sick and going at the ginger tea in the morning and that her moon tea had not been disappearing at its normal rate, and realized how stupid he was being. He should have known, in retrospect. She only told him to shut up when she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Talia was already making a connection with Solaris, despite the differences in their roles, their titles, their relationship status, everything. By the time they went to their chambers, Talia and Solaris were already like sisters, and Rosemary had declared Solaris to be another of her aunties, something Solaris took to by having toys brought for her to take home for her and Liliana.

The only time that Kris questioned Talia’s safety was during the ceremony, when she and Solaris stood together in the flames, and even then, he had to concentrate on keeping Rosemary from screaming in fear for her mama. But Solaris was in the flames with her, and surely, surely, V’kandis wouldn’t harm his hand-picked Son of the Sun. And he was right, for the flames died away, having bleached the black robes Solaris had put on Talia into bright white ones that wouldn’t look out of place in Talia’s role as Queen’s Own.


	27. Twins

“Twins, may it be, and identical, so that you can never tell them apart.” 

Alberich’s curse as they arrived home from Sunhame, likely meant to keep them from ever having sex again, rang in Talia’s ears as she labored to give birth to her third child. She’d started having contractions in the middle of audiences, but they weren’t very close together, and she continued on, despite Selenay’s concerned looks. But then her water had broken in the middle of Council, and Griffon had gone to get Kris as Kyril had carried her to the nearest suite so that she could give birth in comfort.

She gave a final push, and Devan, always ready, caught the babe, cut the cord, cleaned, wrapped him, and handed him to Kris. “Your son.”

“A son,” Kris said. “Talia, we have a son.”

“That’s nice,” Talia said. “I’m going to kill Alberich for that curse.”

“Feeling the need to push again?” Devan asked. “Talia, you know from the first two, that’s normal. It’s probably just…”

“Devan, DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME IT’S JUST THE AFTERBIRTH. THERE IS DEFINITELY ANOTHER BABY COMING! SOMEBOEDY TELL ALBERICH THAT I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!”

The baby cried. Devan and Kris took a step back.

_:Tantris? Did you get that?:_

_:I got it, and I am passing it on to Alberich via Kantor, Chosen.:_ There was a moment, and then Kris heard Tantris’s version of laughter. _:Kantor says that Alberich is laughing, and that he still hopes they’re identical.:_

Several long minutes later, the second twin was born, identical to his brother. Talia was incredibly tempted to force rapport on the Weaponsmaster, to make him feel what she was going through right now. But childbirth was so incredibly tiring, especially twins. “Kris…”

“Yes, Love?”

“You are _never_ letting me forget my moon tea again. Understood?”

Kris just chuckled and accepted his second son before holding them out for Talia to take. “You realize, of course, that after two girls, we were so sure of a third that we never got around to discussing potential names for boys.”

“And now we need two. Did you have any in mind?”

“Well, we gave permission to Selenay and Daren to name their son after Dirk, but that doesn’t mean we can’t, as well.”

“Won’t it be hard to tell which one is being yelled for?” Talia asked.

Kris wanted to feel just a little smug. For once, he wasn’t the one being dense. But his wife was also exhausted, and he knew that was playing a factor, so he said nothing. “I meant his middle name, Edric.”

Talia smiled. “Yes, Edric. This one shall be Edric.” She handed the older twin over to Kris. “And I’d like to name our younger son after Jadus. He was my first friend here at the Collegium, and I still miss him dearly. What are you doing?”

Kris was tying a green piece of silk around Edric’s wrist. “Twarting the second part of Alberich’s curse. At least for a while. How long do you think we can keep them marked like this?”

“Until their next bath, if we try to bathe them together. Until they’re old enough to take it off, themselves, if we bathe them separately. Or until Alberich decides to be mischievous and remove it, himself.” Talia yawned, then, and settled down into the pillows. “What are you doing, Devan?”

“Go ahead and rest, Talia. You just tore a little. I’m just stitching it up.”

“Oh, okay.”

Talia drifted off to sleep too easily as far as Kris was concerned, and he looked up at Devan questioningly.

“Healing fatigue,” Devan said quietly. “Stitching a tear was a good excuse to keep my hands there for a little, but it was more like a rupture. She seems to have an issue with moon tea not working properly every few years or so, even with me increasing her dosage, and it’s been rougher on her body every time. I didn’t want to alarm her, but the fact is, we could have easily lost her to the bleeding. She absolutely _cannot_ have any more children, so while she should continue taking the tea to control her moon days, I’m going to close off her ability to get pregnant at all.”

“No offense, Devan, but shouldn’t that be _her_ decision?”

“It was. She had discussed it with me a few weeks ago, if there was anything that could be done to more permanently end her ability to bear children, because she didn’t feel up to having anymore of them, and she knew you’d understand. We were originally going to do this after she’d finished healing from birth, but it seems best to do it now.”

Kris nodded. “She’s right. I _do_ understand. I love being a father, but even I know that we’ve got enough children. We weren’t planning on these two, and we had agreed three was absolutely enough. Well, four. If it really was her decision, then good. That’s all I was concerned about. But she’ll heal?”

“She’ll heal,” Devan said. “It might take a couple of extra weeks, and she needs to be on light duty for the next month. If Alberich decides to try to make her train over the next month, I’ll take him on, myself, along with any member of Council that tries to give her grief.” He shook his head. “Well, I’d best be going. Hard to believe this is the same girl who survived a near drowning at midwinter, along with a concussion and pneumonia, when she was thirteen.”

Kris remembered that incident. It had been the year after he and Dirk had finished their internship. Dirk had mentioned to him that he’d seen a pretty girl coming in on Rolan, the new presumptive Queen’s Own, that summer. And then Kris had encountered Talia in the library, and he’d been patronizing towards her, something that had earned him a well-earned rebuke from her even as she took a jab at him about the chicken.

But that winter, just after the mid-winter celebrations, just after classes had resumed at the Collegium, Talia had been damn near killed, and though they barely knew her, Kris and Dirk had been as furious as the rest of the Circle. During Talia’s internship, Kris had told her that he had seen Dirk slit a man’s throat in cold blood. What he hadn’t told her was that the man in question had been one of those who had attacked her that night, the only one Dirk had been able to find and get to admit that it had, in fact, been a murder attempt. Dirk had cleaned his dagger, left it to look as if the man had been killed in a mugging gone wrong, and walked away without a shred of guilt.

It had been the very first instance that Kris had started to suspect something akin to a lifebond, but it just wasn’t enough to go on, especially since Talia was still so young. Of course, then there had been the incident with Naril, and Dirk had shut his heart off entirely…

Goddess. How had Talia wormed her way into _both_ their hearts? And how had Kris been the one to survive long enough to truly form a family with her? Yes, there were still letters back and forth with Jaya and Lyron, as well as the rest of Dirk’s family. Dirk was still “daddy” to Rosemary. Jaya and Lyron were her grandparents as much as Kris’s parents. Rosemary had even taken to writing her own letters, now that she had learned to write and read. Dirk, Kris was sure, would be proud.

His late and unlamented uncle, Kris was equally sure, was an idiot who, were he still alive, would never have appreciated what an amazing gift Rosemary was.

He looked around and realized, belatedly, that the “nearest suite” had actually been Selenay and Daren’s apartment, and Kris stood, carefully balancing a baby in each arm. The twins might as well go meet the two people who actually lived in the rooms where they’d been born, and he headed out into the main room. “Selenay, Daren, I don’t know if Devan told you or not, but Alberich’s curse went into effect. Meet Eldric and Jadus.”


	28. Bring in the Gryphons

While Talia slept, Kris took the twins to meet their sisters. It had been a long afternoon, and he knew the girls would both be back home in the suite that they shared. It had a third bedroom that, until now, had been used for guests. Now it would be for the boys.

He fumbled a little with the door, and frowned when he found it unlocked. _:Tantris, be ready. I think something’s wrong. I might need to have you go after help in a moment.:_

_:I’m ready, Chosen.:_

Kris bumped the door open with his hip. He didn’t see anything amiss. Had he just not gotten it locked when he’d taken off after being alerted that Talia was in labor? He looked around carefully as he put the twins into the crib in their room. He went into his and Talia’s room and got his sword, just in case, and went to the girls’ room. It felt a little silly. Nothing was wrong, yet, and there was only one room left to check. Finally, he stepped into the girls’ bedroom and found the trouble he’d been looking for, if not the trouble he’d expected.

“Hello, Kris.”

“Uncle… Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

“It’s amazing what you can do when you have wealth,” Orthallen said. “None of you saw fit to attend my execution. Well, I suppose I can’t blame you or Talia. After all, the two of you were already gone on her internship. But wealth let me bribe the executioner, and soon enough I was gone. And now I’m here to collect my daughter and take her with me to Hardorn.”

_:Tantris? Alert the Circle. My Uncle is here and planning to take Rosemary. He bribed his executioner to let him go, and he’s been in Hardorn this whole time.:_

“Papa, I’m scared,” Rosemary said. “Is he _really_ who he says he is?”

Kris couldn’t lie. “Yes. He’s my uncle, and he’s the one who hurt your mama, and forced her to lie with him, and made you.” He turned his attention back to Orthallen. “But you are _not_ taking her _anywhere._ Because you’re going to have a hell of a time getting past me, and then past the other Heralds who are on their way.”

“Surely you wouldn’t make me kill you, Kris,” Orthallen said smoothly. “No, I think you’re going to stand aside, just to make sure you’re alive so that sweet, lovely Talia doesn’t death will herself after losing a _second_ lifebond. Honestly, I thought I’d be rid of her after Dirk was killed. It would have made taking Rosemary so much easier. But then, it would have made taking over Valdemar easier, too.”

“Leave my mama and papa and sissy alone!” Liliana cried. She hit Orthallen with one of her toys, a stick with a horse head on it. She couldn’t have known how tender the spot was that she was hitting, but she hit it square, and Orthallen doubled over.

Kris took the opportunity to get Liliana and Rosemary both past him and out the door. They ran out not only past him but past Alberich and Kero, who had been the first to respond to Kris’s cry for help. Kris had his sword at Orthallen’s neck, ready to kill his uncle himself when Orthallen reached up with a dagger and got him between the ribs.

As Kris fell to the ground, Alberich took Orthallen’s head properly.

***

Kris would survive, but he was going to be in the Healers wing for a while. That left an exhausted Talia to care for the children as well as covering all of her duties. The weather taking a turn for the worse didn’t help. Even with help from other Heralds and with Rosemary in classes, Talia struggled. When Kris was finally released, it felt like it was just in time.

Finally, Elspeth and Skif came home, bringing with them two Hawkbrothers, four Gryphons, a Kyree, and an odd-looking young woman who appeared as much cat as human. After ascertaining the details, Kris smirked at Talia. “I know we’re both too tired tonight, but you’ll notice that Elspeth and Skif are _not_ a couple, and are even each coupled with another.”

Talia elbowed him lightly. “I haven’t forgotten our bet.” She yawned. “As soon as I have the energy, I’ll pay up. I promise.”

Skif, with whom Talia had sworn blood brotherhood nearly a decade prior, was quick to notice the dark circles under her eyes. “Have things been that rough here, little sister?”

“No. The weather has been bad, but I’m afraid this is how things are when you give birth to twins and your husband spends the first six weeks in Healers because he managed to get stabbed.”

“Twins?” Skif asked. “How did that happen?”

“In the usual manner,” Talia said. “But I blame Alberich. He’s the one who wished I would have twins I couldn’t distinguish. Punishment both for getting pregnant again and also for when he caught Kris and me under his desk.”

Skif snickered. Then he motioned over the strange looking young woman. “Talia, I want you to meet Nyara. Nyara, this is my oath sister, Talia.”

“It is a pleasure,” Nyara said. “Skif has told me much about you.”

Talia managed a weary smile. “The pleasure is all mine, Nyara. Anyone who makes my brotherling as happy as you clearly make Skif is always welcome. Having a lifebond myself, it’s something I see between the two of you, and I’m glad.”

“Excusssse me, did I hearrrr twinssss?” The large female Gryphon known as Hydona made her way over. “I, too, am mother to twinssss, Herrrrald Talia.”

“Then I’m sure the three of us can bond, you, me, and Selenay, for she has twins, as well,” Talia said.

“A pleasssurrrreee, alwayssss, to talk with otherrrr motherrrssss,” Hydona said.

“I’m not going to lie,” Talia said. “The presence of Gryphons will take some getting used to. Your kind is unknown in Valdemar’s history, at least in living memory. Though I know one Herald who will be most interested in speaking with you. Herald Myste likes to write down everything.”

“Mayhapssss,” Hydona suggested, “you would be happy to make use of ourrrrr child minderrrrr? Rrisssss issss an overrrrsssized puppy, but good with the Gryphletssss.”

Rris, hearing his name, bounded over. _Did I hear my name? Yes, I heard my name.:_ He went into a play bow position. His tail wagged rapidly. _:Hello. I am Rris. I am a Kyree. I am also a historian. Would you like to hear stories about my famous cousin Warrl?:_


	29. She Has The Gift

“She has the Gift.”

Talia looked at Elspeth questioningly. “What Gift?”

“Mage Gift.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very. I can sense it. Rosemary has potential in spades.”

“I don’t even understand what that means,” Talia admitted.

“It means,” Elspeth said, “that she could absolutely rise to Adept level. That’s the highest level a Mage can rise to.”

“She’s _seven._ How can you tell how much talent she has already?”

“Talia, it’s just something Adepts can sense. I… I think Hulda could probably have sensed it in me. It’s probably why she tried to keep me from being Chosen.”

Talia thought back to when she was thirteen and when she and Skif had been creeping around, searching for evidence. “Skif did mention something like that, that it seemed like Hulda was using real magic, whenever Melidy tried to resist whatever it was she was giving her.”

Elspeth nodded. “See? And I’m telling you, Rosemary has the Mage Gift. Darkwind and I could start training her now. And that’s not all. She’s not the only one.”

“Who?”

“Kris. But it doesn’t surprise me. He’s a direct descendant of Vanyel, too. In fact, it’s already been manifesting itself as his Farsight. It’s the way his Farsight manifests, how he sees things, the glowing life energy of everything. Heralds with Farsight who see things that way have Mage Gift, and I definitely sense it in Kris.”

“What about Liliana? Or is she too young?”

“I don’t sense it in Liliana. She probably takes more after you. And the twins are definitely too young. Those are definitely a surprise I wasn’t expecting to come home to. Are you and Kris planning to double Valdemar’s population on your own?”

Talia laughed. “No. In fact, during the pregnancy, I talked it over with Devan, and after I gave birth to Eldric and Jadus, I had Devan ensure that I can’t get pregnant any more. Kris and I are done.”

“They’re very cute, by the way. Oh, I also looked at Dirk and Lyra. They are Mage Gifted, but it’s hard to tell just how strong. But I’m not surprised, with Daren having Earth Sense.”

“Alright. So, your siblings have some Mage Gift. And apparently, Rosemary has it in spades. And Kris has it. So now what?”

Elspeth shrugged. “Well, Kris needs to be trained. He’s studious enough that if you can keep from distracting him, he could probably reach Adept as quickly as I did. I’ll leave books behind with him for him to start his studies while we’re off fighting Ancar. And then, once we have him trained up, we’ll focus on other Heralds who we manage to identify, as well as Rosemary.”

“What do you mean, while you’re off fighting Ancar?”

Elspeth proceeded, then, to outline the plan that they had created. By the end of it, Talia was in awe. “So, what do you think?”

“I think it will work. But you have to be careful. You’re the Heir.”

“That’s the thing. I’m abdicating, in favor of Dirk and Lyra. I have it on good authority that they’ll both be Chosen. They’re perfectly good potential Heirs. I’m not needed to be Heir, anymore. I can be a normal, everyday Herald.”

Talia had trouble believing what she was hearing. She could still remember when Elspeth had longed to be Chosen so that she could be Heir, how proudly Elspeth had stood to receive that silver circlet and throughout the fealty ceremony, how proud both Talia and Selenay had been of Elspeth for all the hard work she’d put into improving herself.

“I’m proud of you, Catling. You’ve grown so much since I first met you. You definitely don’t look anything like a fish, anymore.”

***

It was hard for Kris to focus on the books that Elspeth and Darkwind had left behind for him to study, and that was Talia’s fault. It wasn’t that she was doing anything on purpose to distract him. It wasn’t that she was doing anything unnecessary. It was just that the girls were in bed, asleep, and the boys were only awake because they were hungry, and Talia was feeding them both at once.

Or at least trying to.

But the merest glimpse was enough to drive him to distraction. And she _had_ promised to pay up on the bet as soon as she wasn’t quite so tired. And she _had_ finished healing from childbirth.

Kris tried to go back to focusing on the book he was reading. He really did. But then there was movement that told him his wife was putting the twins into their crib. Besides, it was late.

He came up behind Talia and led her to bed. “Feeling up to paying on that bet?” he asked.

“I have the energy if you do.”

“It’s not the energy I’m worried about.” Kris pulled out one of the silk scarves he’d collected just for this. He kissed her as he tied one around her wrist, and then the other to the headboard. “It’s the fact that I’m restraining you. You’ve never been restrained willingly before.”

“Well, your first mistake is using scarves instead of a rope. And make sure you use a lark hitch knot when tying to the bed post.”

Kris just looked at her. All these years of marriage, and he was still learning. “You did this with Dirk, didn’t you?”

“No. But I did study with a priestess of a certain sect in an effort to prepare for this. She even helped me desensitize myself. Now tie. But make sure you leave enough space you can slip two fingers between my skin and the scarves, so we don’t risk having it too tight and causing harm.”

Kris laughed, did as he was told, and the two enjoyed a very pleasurable evening together. After all, what could Kris say other than that Talia had the gift of making every night pleasurable? 


	30. Ground and Center, Once Again

Elspeth and Darkwind were _not_ amused by Kris’s lack of progress when they arrived home with the others. “Talia! I told you not to distract him!”

Talia shrugged at Elspeth. “I didn’t distract him on purpose. All I did was perform my duties as Queen’s Own and take care of our children. It’s not my fault Kris finds me incredibly sexy no matter what.”

“I have an idea,” Darkwind said. “Kris, even with sex involved, Elspeth managed to reach Adept status within a year. If you can do the same, I will teach you a spell we Tayledras sometimes use that greatly enhances lovemaking, and even keep Talia at the very edge until you’re ready to send her over it.”

Kris’s eyes widened. Then, he turned to studying harder than he ever had before.

“That spell had better be worth the dry spell I’m about to experience,” Talia said. “The way the weather’s been of late, I’ve had to keep my shields water tight.”

***

The weather Talia was referencing was just the start of things. Between the formation of the Alliance, the assassination attempts (and one success resulting in the death of Ulrich), the new king in Hardorn, the opening up of Iftel, and the change circles, Valdemar was never going to be the same.

By the time Kris completed his training, meeting Elspeth and Darkwind’s expectations, she was the grumpiest person at Court because Kris hadn’t touched her in the entire time. When she found out that yes, Kris had reached Adept, she got Rris to watch the children. She dragged him by the arm to the bedroom. “Use that spell on me that Darkwind promised to teach you,” she growled, “and I will kill you, slowly and painfully.”

Kris looked up at her, wide-eyed. Surely, she wouldn’t. Oh yes. She would. The ropes she was attaching to him and the bed told him that it was not wise to tempt her in any way, shape, or form.

***

They watched Rosemary carefully for signs her Gift was waking up. According to Darkwind, Mage Gift could awaken far earlier than any of the Gifts that Heralds were used to dealing with.

The girl was twelve when she started asking questions about why she looked more like her papa than her daddy. And she was right. As much as she had looked like Talia as a baby, she had grown, in fact, to take on some of Orthallen’s, and thus Kris’s, handsome features that, in a few years, would make her the envy of many a young court beauty.

Talia and Kris looked at each other. They sat her down and explained everything to her. When they told her how she’d been conceived, a pot broke. When they told her the other things her birth father had done, things went flying. Rosemary was on t he verge of throwing a fit to rival any Elspeth had ever thrown, and Talia quickly gathered her up in her arms.

“You are still loved,” Talia said. “I chose to keep you, and I always thought of you as mine. I admit that I was scared at first. You were born on my internship. I wore you in a sling during my first battle because I had no choice. But you were loved from the start, and you are not Orthallen.”

“Do Grandmother Jaya and Grandfather Lyron know?” Rosemary sobbed.

“Yes, and your daddy knew. They all knew. And they still love you, and your daddy loved you. And all your aunts and uncles still love you. Nobody holds what he did against you, because none of that was your fault. Your daddy was even happy to let people assume he was your birth father because he loved you from the moment he met you, and his last thoughts were to make sure your papa took care of you.”

“But what if this means I never get Chosen? I always wanted to be a Herald, just like you and Daddy and Papa.”

This time, Kris took over. “Now you listen to me. The Companions don’t care about who fathered you. They don’t even care that I’ve raised you as mine or that your mother gave birth to you. They don’t care about the consequences of anyone’s birth or how they were raised or even where they grew up. What they care about is whether or not you have it in you to be a good Herald, and that’s entirely up to you, Rosemary. It relies on nothing but what’s in your own heart and your own talents and what the Companions believe that Valdemar needs.”

“Promise?” Rosemary asked, trying to wipe away her tears.

“Promise,” Kris said.

“And whether you get Chosen or not, you’ve clearly got a Gift,” Talia said. “The way you have things flying about and breaking, it’s obvious Elspeth was right. You’ve got Mage Gift in spades. That will have to be trained, and that’s something your Papa can help you with. So can Elspeth, and Darkwind, and Daren, and the Gryphons. You like to play with the Gryphons, don’t you?”

Rosemary nodded. “Yes. And with Rris. He has all the best stories, too.”

“There’s just one thing,” Talia said. “If you do get Chosen, I’ll have to ask your Aunty Selenay’s permission to enroll you in the Collegium.”

“Why?” Rosemary asked. “Why does she have to give permission? Do all Heralds have to get her permission to be Heralds?”

“Oh, no, sweetheart,” Talia said. “It’s just a formality for highborn trainees. You see, when you’re eighteen, you’re going to take full legal ownership of Wyvern’s Reach, which your Uncle Stefan and Aunt Miriam have been watching over for you. That’s because you’re the only legal heir that Orthallen ever had, and it was decided by the courts and by the Council that you should inherit instead of it going to your Grandfather Peregrine. And since highborn trainees sometimes will have to give up titles or inheritences upon becoming Heralds, like Jeri and Kemoc and your Papa did, I have to ask Selenay’s permission. That’s part of my job as Queen’s Own.”

“Did you even have to ask her permission for Elspeth to be enrolled?” Rosemary asked.

“I sure did. But the Heir has to be a Herald. That’s the law. And you should have seen how happy Selenay was when I told her.”

“Actually,” Kris thought, “Talamir didn’t have to ask permission to have me enrolled, since Stefan is older and the one going to inherit, anyway.”

“Who’s Talamir?” Rosemary asked.

“He was the Queen’s Own before I was,” Talia explained. “Now, how about we teach you to shield, so you don’t do anything you don’t mean to with your Gift?” She smiled at Kris.

Kris took the hint and sat down on the floor next to Rosemary. “One Gifts teacher coming up. Contrary to how your mama learned it,” he said, giving his wife a wry look, remembering her internship all too well, “we start with Grounding and Centering.”

“Grounding and Centering?” Rosemary asked.

“Yup.” Kris grinned. He’d actually been looking forward to this day, and he explained the concept to Rosemary carefully. “Now, kiddo, Ground and Center.”


	31. Lyssandra

Within a week, Rosemary could Ground and Center properly. Talia was a bit jealous. It had taken her quite a bit longer! But then, she had also been older, and trying to learn the basics after having learned the rest.

Talia and Kris were headed out on a sunrise ride, something they did every once in a while, just for the romance of it, when they encountered an unpartnered Companion filly trotting in the direction of the Heralds wing. There was only one child of the right age in the Heralds wing.

They turned to watch. Sure enough, a half-asleep Rosemary, as if drawn by some invisible force, had made her way down the stairs, still in her nightgown, and she met the Companion and fell into her eyes.

“And to think, she was worried she wouldn’t be Chosen,” Talia said.

“Not even thirteen, yet,” Kris said.

“It was painful, but I’d go through that horrible night all over again knowing that she’d be the result. I just wish Dirk were here…”

“I know. He’d be proud, too.” Kris kissed Talia softly. “I guess that ride will have to wait. Picnic at sunset?”

“I think that sounds like a fine idea. For now, though, you help get her settled. I have to go talk to Selenay.”

Talia moved towards the main palace, then, light in her eyes. _:Rolan, I forgot to check. What’s the name of Rosemary’s new Companion?:_

_:Lyssandra. She’s a good match for her.:_

_:Thanks. I’m heading up to see Selenay now.:_ This time, she was careful to _knock_ before entering. Upon being bid to come in, Talia went before Selenay and Daren, who were working on actual paperwork this time instead of each other. Her heart was gladdened to see that they were alone. She didn’t have to stick to pure protocol. She was half-giddy as she spoke. “I know the wording isn’t formal, Selenay, but I’ve come to seek permission to enroll a trainee in the Collegium.”

Selenay chuckled. Daren just looked confused. “I don’t understand,” he said. “This is the first time you’ve done this since I’ve arrived, and I know we’ve had plenty of trainees.”

“Believe it or not, I actually had to ask your wife’s permission to enroll _you_ , Daren. I have to do this for highborn Chosen because becoming a Herald very often means giving up certain titles and lands, whether already obtained or yet to be inherited. For example, Jeri had to give up being a countess. You had to give up being your brother’s Lord Marshall.” She shrugged. “The last time I did this before you, though, was for Elspeth.”

“And now we’re without an Heir again,” Selenay said, “because she decided Dirk or Lyra could take that position easily. Don’t tell me one of them has gone and gotten themselves Chosen so young!”

Talia shook her head. “No. And Liliana might throw a fit if it happened, especially if it were Lyra! She’d hate being left behind by her closest friend! But no.”

“Well then, what Companion has Chosen, and who’s the candidate?” Selenay asked.

“The Companion Lyssandra has Chosen,” Talia said, “and she Chose Rosemary. And let me tell you, a week ago, before she was even Chosen? She was panicking at the very thought I would have to ask your permission to enroll her if it should happen!”

“What? Why?” Now it was Selenay’s turn to look confused.

“Because she was afraid you’d say no because she’s the only legal heir to Wyvern Reach,” Talia explained. “She was afraid that you’d make her keep the estate and give up being a Herald.”

Selenay laughed a little. “Well, she does have to keep the estate until she’s eighteen. But Kris’s brother and sister-in-law are watching over it for her, right?”

“Yes,” Talia confirmed.

“Well, you absolutely have leave to enroll her, naturally, and tell her that when she’s eighteen, _she_ can make the decision on the estate,” Selenay said.

“And congratulations to her,” Daren said.

Talia thanked them and went to find Teren. Kris would make sure that Rosemary had plenty of time to bond with Lyssandra. And this was nothing compared to making sure that everything was taken care of for Elspeth.

She was just back in her family’s suite and preparing for morning audiences when she was surrounded by her three younger children.

“Mama, is it true?” Liliana asked. “Did Rosemary really get Chosen this morning?”

“It’s true,” Talia said. “She’s out bonding with her new Companion right now.”

“When do you think Companions will come for us?” Eldric asked.

“Not for a few more years, likely. Maybe not at all if you two don’t stop with your constant misbehavior,” Talia said, looking at Eldric and Jadus quite pointedly.

“Ah, come on, Mom, Jadus and I are just fooling around.” Wait, had that been Jadus that spoke earlier? Talia tranced down just enough to look. No. Jadus was referring to himself in the third person to make her think he was Eldric.

“This sort of thing is exactly what I’m talking about, Jadus. The ‘which twin is which’ routine might work on others, even on Herald Teren, and he’s used to dealing with twins. I had a set of identical twins in my year group. But it doesn’t work on me.”

The twins hung their heads. “Caught again,” Jadus said.

“I know. How does she keep doing that?” Eldric asked.

Liliana giggled. “Have you two forgotten that Mama’s an Empath?” she asked.


	32. Slow

Talia had no choice but to keep at regular arms practice. Not only was it just a good idea for Heralds in general, but a complete necessity for her as Queen’s Own. She was there in the salle, preparing to spar with Kero, when Alberich approached. “I suppose it is you I have to thank?” he asked.

“For what?” Talia asked.

“For what it is your sons have done,” Alberich said.

“What did my sons do?” Talia asked innocently. She knew very well what her sons had done. She’d put them up to it. A glance at Kero told her that the other woman might not know what had happened, but she was amused at the idea that anyone had annoyed Alberich that much.

“When Eldric is doing something, I go after him, only to find that perhaps I am actually after Jadus. But perhaps it is the other way around? I do not know. Which one has managed to get hold of my gloves, and which one has managed to get hold of my blades? I know not. Skif’s teaching, this must be.”

Talia laughed. “Well, you did wish it upon me before they were even born that I should give birth to twins so identical even I couldn’t tell them apart.”

“Sounds like you got what you wanted, Alberich,” Kero said, laughing.

“The joke’s on him,” Talia said. “Thanks to my Empathy, I can tell them apart. And Kris can, as well, thanks to a very special little secret that everyone in the family knows.”

“And what would that be?” Kero asked.

Talia smiled and tapped her nose. Eldric has my nose. Jadus has Kris’s.” She turned to Alberich. “Don’t worry. They were instructed to give everything back after I’d seen the results of their pranking. And yes, Skif taught them, at my request.” She shrugged. “A theif’s skills came in handy once before. It could always happen again.”

***

“So, there’s a boy I have in my Gift class this year, who I thought seemed familiar when he went through orientation a couple of years ago, but I couldn’t put a finger on it. But today, he mentioned his mother being able to predict the weather, and I realized who it was.”

“Maeven’s boy?” Talia asked.

“Right in one,” Kris said, grinning. “Jethry’s got some good Farsight, and I imagine Maeven must be right proud of him.”

“I wonder if he’s the one Rosemary’s a little smitten with? She told me she was a bit smitten with a boy two years ahead of her.”

“Then again,” Kris said, “he might not be that fine of a boy…”

Talia lightly smacked him on the arm. “Kris, they’re still very young. She hasn’t even spoken to him, and I don’t even know for sure it’s Jethry because she didn’t tell me his name. She just said that she thought he was cute. Besides, when she _is_ ready, she could do a lot worse than a fellow Herald. It’s certainly worked out quite well for me.”

Well, Kris wasn’t going to argue with that. The only complaint _he_ had about their relationship was Talia’s hectic schedule. And even then, she more than made up for it at night. And often enough, throughout the day. It wasn’t just the sex, either, though that was great.

The fact was that they had always fit well together. They thought a lot alike. She didn’t think he was crazy for wanting to someday be the Dean of the Collegium. She supported that dream, instead. It was with more than a twinge of guilt that he reflected, often, that perhaps he really had been more than half in love with her even before, even as far back as her internship.

But not enough, obviously, to stand in the way of her lifebond with Dirk. That had been far more important. But what if… What if they really had been meant to be a trio? But there had never been anything romantic between him and Dirk. Neither was _shaych._ But both had loved this woman.

No, a secondary lifebond was all this was. And as much as Kris missed Dirk, his dearest friend and oath brother, he couldn’t bring himself to regret falling in love with Talia, acknowledging that secondary lifebond, and having a family with her.

He could remember when she had told Dirk’s family that they had gotten married. She had been so afraid that they would hate her for falling in love with another man, her late husband’s best friend at that. _Their son’s_ best friend.

But they hadn’t hated her. They had congratulated them, and it wasn’t just Rosemary that knew them as her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Despite the fact that Kris’s own parents had decided to grow closer to their younger son again, Dirk’s parents still considered Kris one of the family, and thus Lilliana, Eldric, and Jadus were part of the family, as well. They even went to visit occasionally, and Kris knew for a fact that Talia had written to them to let them know that Rosemary had been Chosen.

“By the way,” Talia was saying, “I arranged for us to finally take some leave as soon as you’ve finished with your Gifts class.”

“Oh?”

Talia drew him close. “Oh yes. Selenay’s grandfather had a cabin down in the Comb. It’s still used as a waystation. But, according to Selenay, it can also be used as a retreat. And do you want to know what the best part is?”

“What?”

“I’ve arranged for Lilliana and the twins to be watched by your parents. So….”

That was all Kris needed to know. “It sounds amazing. And the best part? We won’t need mules, so we can move as fast as our Companions.”

“Well, as fast as Tantris,” Talia said, a smirk on her face. “I hate keeping Rolan to such a slow pace, but…”

“Slow?” Oh, she was going to answer for that one. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. “I’ll show you slow. You’re not escaping _slow._ ”

A few ties and a spell later, and Talia was not only answering for the jab she made at the fact that yes, Rolan was, in fact, the only Companion faster than the ones used by special couriers, but also learning that slow could, in fact, be a very good thing indeed.


	33. Talia and Dirk

Talia watched in awe over the years as both her husband and her oldest child grew in their powers. She wasn’t surprised as first Lilliana, and then the twins, were Chosen. What did surprise her was when Lilliana and Dirk announced that they had a lifebond and planned to marry.

Now in her forties, Talia had to admit that she envied Selenay a little, for the queen’s blonde hair had only lightened with age. And Kris, damn him, somehow looked _better_ with the streaks of gray in his black hair.

And then Teren retired, and Kris finally got what he’d always wanted. He was finally named Dean of the Collegium.

Talia was reflecting on this when she realized that she was running late for Council. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and took off, realizing too late when a piece of the stone step broke off beneath her foot, sending her tumbling down the tower stairs.

She flailed her arms, reaching out to try to stop herself, but there was nothing to reach for, nothing to grab, and she fell, rolling over and over again, hitting her head repeatedly. She felt multiple snaps, and by the time she reached the bottom, she was no longer conscious.

***

Selenay grew nervous when Talia was late for Council. Talia was _never_ late for Council. And then the Death Bell rang, and she knew why, and she and the other Heralds on the Council broke down. She ended the Council session for the day immediately, and ran out, looking for Daren for comfort.

***

Kris was teaching a Gifts class when the Death Bell rang for his wife. He collapsed to the ground, hyperventilating. “No….Talia…no…”

_:I’m here for you, Chosen.:_

_:I know, Tantris. I know. But an accident… Talia was supposed to die of old age!:_

_:Be comforted in knowing that Dirk has her, Chosen.:_

***

Nobody had expected an accident to be what took Talia out. But an examination of the steps told them that it was just that, an accident. A simple crack in the stone had become a break at just the wrong moment. There was nothing to do but mourn, and to watch as Rolan Chose a new Queen’s Own in Lyra to take Talia’s place.

***

“Talia…”

“Dirk?”

“It’s time, little bird.”

“Already? I…I never would have guessed. The twins aren’t even in their Whites, yet.”

Dirk kissed Talia softly and held her. “I know. But this time there’s nothing that can be done. That fall broke your neck, _ashke._ ”

Talia rested her head on Dirk’s chest. She felt conflicted. She was glad to be back with him. She loved him so much. She had missed him for years. But she would also miss Kris and their children. “I understand, Love. And oh, I’ve missed you. I just worry about the others.”

“That’s always been a part of you, how you care for others. But we’ll see them again someday, dearest. We will.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Consequences of a Herald's Revel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655478) by [CalicoJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane)




End file.
